Everybody's Getting Love Today
by Baby seal
Summary: I hate him... but he loves me. I love him... but he only loves me because I'm rich. I love him... but he's a player. I love him... and we're going out. Set in the Marauders Era. LEJP SBOC RLOC PPOC
1. Day before sixth year begins!

He sat sprawled over a plush red couch in the common room, waiting. Any moment now…

"POTTER!" came a yell from the girls dormitory above him. He smirked with satisfaction. It had worked.

He heard footsteps on the staircase and, sure enough, a moment later Lily Evans stood in front of him, fuming.

"You arrogant toerag!" she screamed angrily, "Undo it now!"

"But, Lilyflower-"

"DON'T call me that!" she spat.

"Sorry EVANS," James said sarcastically, "But it's charmed to last a week. Besides, I rather like you as a blonde."

"What?!" Lily screamed in shock, "Why you - you irresistible charmer!"

James opened his mouth, ready to respond with a sharp retort, but he closed it and widened his eyes as he comprehended what Lily had just said.

"Evans… did you-"

"No!" she yelled, "Just leave me alone and don't mess with things you don't understand!"

She had turned as red as her beautiful fiery hair, James thought. _Wow. She looks so hot when she's angry_.

Lily fled from the common room in tears, back to the safety of her dorm.

xXoXx

"Lily! Hey Lily!" Melissa Anderson, one of her best friends, called out when she saw her friend. "Lily?" she asked when she noticed Lily looked a bit down. Melissa was a brunette with dark striking eyes that she loved to play up with eye makeup. She was a tall and slightly muscular girl because she had been the Gryffindor beater for the last three years.

"Mel," Lily smiled weakly, "How's your morning been?"

"Oh Lils," Mel said, sighing, "What's wrong? Is it James?"

"Must you call him that? He's an immature jerk."

"Yes dear, he's my friend, although I must admit turning your hair blonde is a bit juvenile."

"A BIT! It's downright idiotic, Mel!

xXoXx

"You know he's only showing off for you Lily," Kendra Jackson, another of Lily's best friends remarked quietly. Kendra, however, was a studious girl with sandy hair and large brown eyes. Unlike Mel, she wouldn't touch Quidditch with a bargepole and watched it to support her friend.

"Oh hey KJ!" Mel said enthusiastically, "Sooo true! So, have you seen Remus yet?"

Remus Lupin, Kendra's boyfriend since the last week of last year, when he had worked up the courage to ask her out, was one of the four hottest boys in their year.

His three best friends were Sirius Black, Hogwarts resident player, notorious for dating girls for a week and then dumping them, James Potter, who had a past like Sirius' but lately he had been asking Lily out fervently and not dating any other girls, and last (and probably least) was Peter Pettigrew. He was a shy boy who had never had a girlfriend on account of the fact that he liked Chloe Rogers, Lily's other best friend. Chloe, although she would never admit it because she was extremely shy around boys, liked him back, but thought he liked her because her family was pureblood and rich.

The four girls were a tight group that were very close to the Marauders, what Remus, Sirius, James and Remus called themselves. The Marauders was a signature name they used for their many pranks, but despite this, the whole school knew who they were.

xXoXx

"No," Kendra said, sighing sadly, "I haven't been able to get him on his own. I'm not sure if he even still likes me."

"Aww Kendra! You two are perfect for each other!" Lily said, "Go see him now! I'm sure he'll be free!"

"Yeah go on Kendra! Girl power!" Melissa added.

"Alright guys, I'll go," Kendra said.

"Good luck KJ!" Lily and Melissa exclaimed, crossing their fingers. Kendra smiled at them, although she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. They smiled back reassuringly and she walked slowly out of their dormitory, shaking with fear at the thought that he didn't like her anymore.

xXoXx

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm, James was pondering the incident that had happened earlier with Lily. Why had she said he was an 'irresistible charmer?' Didn't she hate him?

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice interrupted him. He turned around.

"Hey Sirius," James said "It's Lily."

"I gathered as much," Sirius replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at James.

"She called me an irresistible charmer," James said quickly, not meeting his best friend's eyes.

"Hang on a sec - isn't that a good thing?" Sirius asked, mildly confused.

"We were fighting when she said it. Then, when I asked her what she had just said, she told me to leave her alone and not to mess with things I didn't understand. Then she ran to the girls dorm." He sighed, "I don't understand what I did wrong."

"Hey maybe you should talk to Remus," Sirius ventured, "because the workings of a girl's mind, mate, is a complex thing."

"Tell me about it."

xXoXx

Kendra walked down the stairs, dreading, yet looking forward to the next few moments. She could already see Remus reading in a chair in the common room. His light brown hair was distinctive, even when he was hunched over a book. She loved his eyes. You could lose yourself in those eyes, with their familiar sparkle and dark, mysterious interiors. She always felt he was hiding something behind those eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, startling her. "Beautiful."

And in that moment she knew everything would be alright. She walked towards him, staring at him adoringly.

He closed his book and stood up. He walked slowly towards her, not breaking the eye contact they were making.

In a moment they were standing next to each other, still gazing into each other's eyes. He leaned in towards her. Their lips met. Her lips were on fire, throbbing with the passion of the kiss. She pulled back and whispered in his ears, "I love you, Remus Lupin."

xXoXx

As Chloe Rogers, a plump, petite, blonde sixth year, one of Lily's friends, swung on the swing the Room of Requirement had created for her enjoyment, she felt she was being watched.

"Who's there?" She said softly, feeling silly because she had specifically thought of no one when she had walked down the corridor three times.

She got a surprise when she saw a blonde head poke out from behind a magnolia tree to her left.

"Peter?"

"H-hey Chloe," he replied, "Did you know we have the same hair colour?"

"For Pete's sake, Pete! Did you just notice?!"

He blushed. "Yes."

She tapped her head pointedly, and burst out laughing when he gave her a questioning look. "It means duh, Peter," she explained, practically wetting herself laughing.

"Oh."

"Well," she said, a touch sadly, "Dinner's in about five minutes, so maybe we'd better get going."

"Good idea," he replied. "Just wondering, how often do you come here?"

"Loads, actually," she said, "Just about every night after dinner."

"Maybe I'll see you here again sometime then," he responded huskily.

"Maybe."

xXoXx

James was nervous. It wasn't often that the great James Potter felt this way about a girl. He was sitting edgily on an armchair in the common room, waiting for Lily. He had a bouquet of roses in his arms and the packaging was getting damp from his sweaty palms. He could hear the clock ticking loudly and when it gave a sudden chime he knew it was the dinner call. Lily would have to come down now.

Suddenly, there she was. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but in James' opinion she looked fantastic. She was wearing skinny jeans and shin high black boots with a green singlet top because it was the day before school started, so students were allowed to wear mufti. Her hair was done in a messy bun and she was wearing light makeup.

She stopped when she saw James waiting for her with roses. Her mouth opened.

"Aww," she said softly, "You shouldn't have!"

"But my fair lady, I love thee! May I have the honour of escorting you to supper?"

Lily blushed, "Yes you may, Mr Potter."

"Then, Miss Evans, let's go," James replied jokingly, "Oh, and will you accept these flowers as a token of my apology for this morning's events?"

"Oh Mr Potter, I would be delighted!" Lily said, putting on an aristocratic English accent.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, talking and laughing.

xXoXx

"Wow," Melissa breathed as she saw Lily and James enter the Great Hall, together! They weren't arguing either! Just then, she saw Lily seem to stumble, and to her surprise, James use his Quidditch reflexes and catch her before she fell. She smiled up at him as he set her back on her feet.

"You really are a man of many talents, Mr Potter," Lily said breathlessly, smiling gratefully at him.


	2. An Eventful Morning

Dawn had not yet broken as Melissa woke from a fitful sleep. She took one look at the sky and knew instantly that she would not be able to get back to sleep. She pulled on a camisole over her nightie and padded slowly out of the dorm.

As she got down to the common room, she realized she was not alone. She could see a black haired head over one of the armchairs next to the fire.

"Sirius?" she inquired softly, "What are you doing up this late?"

"I believe the correct question would be; what are you doing up this early?" Sirius shot back lazily. He smirked, but of course she couldn't see it.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not? A pretty girl like you shouldn't have any problems getting to sleep," he debated.

She laughed, "You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me."

"Well, for one, Kendra's snoring. You wouldn't believe how loud that girl can snore!" she said jokingly.

He laughed.

"Anyway, why aren't you in bed?" she asked him breezily.

"Transfiguration test tomorrow, or rather, today."

"The great Sirius Black, studying?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, Mel, I'm not fourth top of the class for nothing, you know," he said, sounding a tad hurt for her assumption.

"Sorry," she said quietly, ashamed of her stereotypical labelling.

"S'ok," he said light-heartedly, "Do people really think that about me?"

"Well you are Sirius Black, the hottest guy in school," she answered truthfully.

"That's me," he replied, chuckling.

There was a pause. He stood up from the armchair and moved towards her. She stared into his stormy, gray eyes, seeing what she hoped was his sincerity and honesty. A girl can always hope, right?

"And you are Melissa Anderson, the prettiest girl in school," he murmured softly.

"We match," she said flirtatiously, moving closer to him.

"Melissa, there's something I've been trying to tell you since third year. I-,"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs and James' rumpled features came into view. Sirius shook his head and realized he'd been about to tell Mel how much he had liked her since third year! What had he been thinking?

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" James said smugly, for he had always suspected Sirius liked Melissa.

"No," Sirius replied, "I was just going up to have a shower actually. See you at breakfast, Mel."

"Umm kay," she replied, confused and hurt. She had thought he had been going to tell her what she had been feeling for him ever since she first saw him on the Hogwarts Express in first year. Sure, she had never said anything, and no one knew about her crush on him, but it hurt so much whenever she saw him making out with some blonde Hufflepuff bimbo, or heard rumours about him losing it to the Head Girl in fifth year in her private dorm. She hated the way he treated girls, except her and the rest of her group. He would date a new girl every day, and he didn't care about their feelings and happiness, because he knew that if he didn't like the girl he was currently 'dating,' another would be lining up to take her place. He was just too damn hot, and he knew it!

"I'd better go too," she said to James haltingly, "Wouldn't want to be late for our first day as sixth years at Hogwarts now would we?"

James laughed, "See you at breakfast, Mel. Come early and keep me company! You know how Sirius gets around food, his mouth will be so stuffed full he won't be able to carry a decent conversation."

"That's Sirius for you," she said bitterly, and then turned around and walked back up to her dorm.

xXoXx

Back in the girls dorm, Lily and Chloe were getting ready for their first day as sixth years at Hogwarts.

"Hey Chloe, Lils!" she said happily, "I didn't recognize you with your blonde hair, Lily!"

Lily scowled at her and stuck her tongue out.

"It's all James' fault," she replied pettily, huffing.

"Ooh did you hear that, Chloe? She called him James!" Mel said teasingly.

"Why yes I did, Mel!" Chloe responded, ruffling Lily's hair playfully, "I think our little Lily's getting a wee crush!"

"Guys! I called him James! Big deal! We're allowed to be friends, you know!" Lily protested loudly.

"Friends, she says," Mel bantered back, "just friends."

"Course," Chloe said sarcastically, "we wouldn't think of those two in any other way."

"Course not," Mel added, "Those two are just friends, and Kendra and Remus hate each other. Oh, and McGonagall is lesbian and wears a thong under her robe."

They all burst out laughing.

"Too much information!" Lily yelled, "Bad images!"

"Euwww!" Chloe screamed, "I'll never be able to look at her in the same way again!"

"Did I hear my name being called?" Kendra said, coming out of the bathroom in her Hogwarts robes with a pair of jeans just visible underneath and a towel on her head.

They cracked up again.

"What's so funny?" Kendra asked amusedly, applying mascara using the mirror hanging over her bed.

"McGonagall. Lesbian. Thong," Lily managed to get out, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"You don't want to know," Chloe explained, her face still scrunched up in a disgusted expression, "or else you'll be scarred for life, like the rest of us."

xXoXx

When the girls had finished getting ready, they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When the boys saw them they gaped.

They were all wearing their Hogwarts robes with jeans underneath, but Lily's hair was up in a high ponytail, Melissa's was out, and she had straightened her dark brown hair so that it hung nicely, curving at the bottom. Chloe's, however, was up in a neat ponytail and Kendra's was in a loose French plait with her fringe pinned back. They all looked stunning.

They sat down opposite the Marauders, with Kendra facing Remus, Sirius facing Lily as he didn't want to sit opposite Melissa after what had happened earlier that morning, James facing Melissa and Peter facing Chloe. James looked confused when Sirius pushed into his seat opposite Lily, but didn't question his decision, at least not in front of the others.

"Kay," he whispered bemusedly, wondering what the heck was going on.

Melissa winked at him, "he got up on the wrong side of bed this morning," she said jokingly.

He chuckled, "that would explain the whole shaving backwards thing."

"The what?"

"He was using his razor the wrong way round."

"Ha!" she said, laughing, "shame!"

Sirius heard the last bit of their conversation, and glared moodily at them.

"What's cooked his goose?" James said lightly, raising his eyebrows.

"What the hell?" Mel said inquiringly.

"You know, what's got his boxers in a twist, what's cooked his goose," James replied, "haven't you ever heard those expressions?"

"Umm no, can't say that I have," Mel said confusedly, making a mental note to ask Lily about them later.

"Oh well you've been missing out then."

"Whatever."

xXoXx

Chloe stared at the plate. There was one sausage left! She reached out a hand to grab it-

_Yum_, Peter thought, looking hungrily at the plate. _One sausage left. All for me_. He was about to pick it up when he felt another hand on his, groping at the plate, both reaching for the sausage.

"You can have it," Peter said chivalrously, withdrawing his hand back to his side.

"No, I really can't accept it," Chloe replied honourably.

"Take it Chloe."

"But Peter-"

Take it."

"But-"

"Take it."

"But Pe-"

"Take the sausage."

"I want you to have it."

"You reached for it first."

"So? You should have it."

"Why? You're the girl."

"Don't try to be all manly, Pete! It's not gonna work."

"Take. The. Sausage, Chloe."

"No! It's yours! You deserve it!"

"But I could never take something of yours!"

"Yeah, God knows I have enough!" she said, hurt.

"Oh Chloe, I didn't mean it like that," he replied.

"Peter, everyone knows you like me!" she ranted, "but trying to give me the last sausage is not going to make me like you!"

He blushed, and looked down.

"I don't like you because you're a rich pureblood," he mumbled, "I like you because you're funny, pretty, smart, nice and caring."

"Oh Peter."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I can see I've upset your morning. I'll just go now."

"Wait, Pete! There's something I have to tell you!"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"I don't like you, Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh."

"I love you!" She said happily, and threw her arms around his neck enthusiastically.

"You're a good kisser, Chloe"

Thanks Peter."


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

"So who's NOT together again?" James asked Remus in Potions, their first class of the year, "Remind me."

"Sirius and Melissa-"

"ME AND LILY!"

"Um, James?"

"Yes Moony?"

"Lily doesn't like you."

"So?"

"Well, Sirius likes Melissa, and Melissa likes Sirius. That's why I said them; because there is a big chance they will actually get together."

"Oh."

He thought for a moment, "But there's a chance Lily and I will get together."

"When hell freezes over, Potter!" the said girl yelled from two desks away, where she had been crushing lacewing flies into a powder to put into the potion Amortentia, the most powerful love potion ever. When smelt, the potion told you the three things you loved the most. She was trying not to get the potion wrong, as she desperately wanted to know what the things she loved the most were.

And Potter was distracting her! Why was it that whenever he interfered with something she did, it totally messed up? Well it wasn't going to happen this time, she reasoned, stirring her potion 5 times counter clockwise, before stirring it clockwise 7 times.

"Lily, m'dear!" Professor Slughorn, Potions Master boomed happily, gazing at her potion with delight, "I would say that you are the only one in the class who has been able to successfully brew Amortentia! Because of this, you will be except from homework. Rest of the class, please write a 3 foot long essay on the properties of Amortentia, and how it can be extremely dangerous if spilled."

"But Professor," James protested loudly, because he had Quidditch tryouts tonight, and just knew McGonagall would dish out a mountain of homework to 'ease them into the year,' "It's our first day back! And I have Quidditch trials tonight!"

"Making excuses as usual, Potter" Lily muttered resentfully, hating to see him get out of homework as usual.

"Oh no you don't m'boy!" Slughorn replied mock-severely, "There's a Slug Club meeting tonight! You seem to always have something on whenever I schedule one!"

_Which was precisely the point,_ James thought, rolling his eyes at his professor's stupidity, "I'm sorry professor. I just can't miss Quidditch try-outs!"

"Course not, James m'boy! You have fun now, and don't do the essay. Wouldn't want to get one of our Marauders stressed out now, would we?"

"No professor," James replied smoothly, trying not to jump for joy.

Lily groaned. _Why did he always have to get out of trouble? _

xXoXx

"Sirius?"

"Yes James, my fellow Marauder, Prongs, Chaser boy extraordinaire?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO THE HOMEWORK!!!"

"James Potter!"

"Yes McGonagall?"

Detention with me tonight, after dinner in the Trophy room for that display of insensitive behaviour and disruption of the class, thank you very much!"

"But professor, I have Quidditch try-outs! I'm sure you don't want Gryffindor to lose the cup, do you Minnie?"

"Mr Potter; how many times have I told you not to call me Minnie?!"

"Five thousand, four hundred and eighty seven to be precise, professor, "he replied cockily.

She sighed, "Alright then, Mr Potter, you have once again gotten out of detention."

"Thank you Minnie."

"Oh it's useless. I give up, Mr Potter."

"Give up what, Minnie?"

xXoXx

"Remus?"

"James."

"Why doesn't Lily like me?"

"Because you show off around her, always ask her out, and act arrogant and irritating around her."

"Yeah, but why doesn't she like me?"

"This is going to take ages."

"Please Moony!"

"Alright."

"Oh yeah! You rock my funkadelic friend!"

"Funkawhatsit?"

"Funkadelic! It's my new word!"

"Do you want to know what my new word is?"

"Sure Remmy Wemmy, go ahead."

"SHUT. UP."

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Now why doesn't Lilyflower like me?"

"Because you always ask her out, James! Can't you take a hint? She doesn't like how arrogant you act around her, and how you are always hexing Snape and the other Slytherins! Maybe if you got her to be your friend first you'd actually have a chance with her, but right now she doesn't like you! Get it in your head!" Remus yelled furiously, hoping James would get the message. The two were walking slowly towards their Herbology classroom for their next lesson.

"Oh," James said, crestfallen.

"But wait!" He said eagerly, brightening up instantly, "I have a plan!"

"Don't worry everyone, James has a plan," Remus muttered sarcastically, wondering when James would get the message through his incredibly thick skull and into his brain. "Look, James-"

"If I stop asking her out all the time, she'll ask me to the sixth year Christmas Dance!"

"James-"

"Isn't my plan perfect?"

"Well, sort of. You see, if you can get her to be friends with you, I'm sure eventually she'll get to know and like the real James inside you, rather than the mask of arrogance you usually wear."

"Wow. Moony, you are officially my relationship psychiatrist! Congratulations!"

"Okay."

xXoXx

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh! Lily, I am so nervous! I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my whole entire life!" Melissa wailed desperately, visibly shaking all over and looking slightly green.

"I can see that," Lily observed thoughtfully, "and would these nerves be because of the Quidditch tryouts tonight?"

"Yes!"

"And because of a certain Quidditch Captain?"

"Yes! she said, and then realized what she had said, "What?! I am not nervous because of Sirius Black!"

"Course not," Lily said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?"

"I don't."

"But what if I muck up? What if I fall off my broom? What if I don't get in? What if-"

"What if you do great, get into the team and Sirius proclaims his love for you in front of the whole team?"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Melissa said brightly, seeming to cheer up.

"You'll do great, Mel," Lily said encouragingly, knowing it was most probably true, "I've seen you play before. You're one of the best beaters Hogwarts has ever seen! And Sirius loves you; we all know it's true. We've seen the way he looks at you!"

"Thanks, Lily," Mel said, "Will you be watching?"

"Of course I will be, Mel! Lily replied encouragingly, "Moral support, remember?"

"You rock Lils!" Mel said happily, her nerves now forgotten, "Well, I'd better go get ready, put on my Quidditch robes, that sort of thing."

"Good luck Mel. I'll be cheering for you!"

"See you Lily," Mel said as she walked to the changing rooms, steeling herself for what was to come.

xXoXx

"Alright guys!" Sirius Black, this year's Hogwarts Quidditch Captain yelled loudly, "Let's do this!"

The 463 Gryffindors trialling for this year's Quidditch team all pushed up with their feet on the ground and shot into the air.

After a successful trial in which he had found himself three excellent chasers; James, Lisa Johnston and Nathan Bell, a keeper; Daniel Wood, and a seeker; Danielle Mann, Sirius called for the beaters trial. He was already a beater, but he needed to find a partner that worked well with him and had a hard hit. He wasn't surprised to see Melissa Anderson step forward as he called forward those who were trialling for the position of beater. She was very talented, and had been beater with him for the last three years.

"Okay guys, we're going to do a simple drill to check out your hand-eye coordination, which is an important skill needed to be a beater," he said confidently, "Passing."

He heard a few laughs from the stands, and he ignored them and passed out a Quaffle. He told the people trialling to form a circle and begin passing it to each other in a pattern. Eventually, he introduced two more Quaffles into the circle and made people sit down if the dropped the Quaffle twice. Melissa and a pretty blonde girl were the last two left, and were throwing the Quaffle hard at each other, trying to make the other one drop it.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," he said conversationally with the other girl, subtly checking her out, "What's your name?"

"Tara Jackson," she said flirtatiously, "I'm new this year."

"Ah, that would explain it," Sirius said, "What year are you?"

"Seventh."

"Why didn't you just say that before?" he asked her incredulously, "Melissa's a sixth year, which gives you preference to be on the team."

She grinned at him knowingly, "Thanks, Sirius."

He loved the way she smiled. She had the perfect body. Everything about her was perfect. "Welcome to Gryffindor's Quidditch team, Tara," he said happily, "And we have our champion," he announced proudly to all those watching, "Tara Jackson!"

Melissa watched in fury. She had been just as good as Tara, if not better. She knew why Sirius wanted that blonde joke on the team and she didn't like it one bit. Neither, it seemed, did Lily.

"Sirius Black! You cheating little mongrel!" she screamed furiously from all the way back in the stands, "We all know why **she's** on the team! Melissa was a far better choice for the team! You're just as bad as, no, worse than Potter! How dare you treat one of my best friends in this way!"

"Yeah!" Kendra shouted, rallying support from the crowd, "I mean, why should others suffer just because you can't control your teenage hormones?"

The crowd booed loudly, backing up Kendra and Lily's cries.

Sirius looked at James for support, but James shook his head, "You're outta line, mate."

"Leave him alone!" Tara yelled, running forward and hugging Sirius, "HE'S the Captain not any of you! You're just sore 'cause he didn't pick your friend!"

"Thanks, Tara," Sirius said gratefully, "You saved my arse just then."

"Don't mention it," she whispered seductively, "You made the right choice."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"And you're the hottest Quidditch player I've ever met."

And with that, she turned around and walked back inside, to her dorm.

xXoXx

"I can't believe him!" Mel ranted, pacing back and forth in the girl's dorm, "He totally chose her because she's hot!"

"I'm so sorry, Mel," Lily said comfortingly, pulling her friend into a hug and rocking her back and forth like a baby.

"And I thought he liked me!"

"Oh, Mel. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. Sirius Black is gonna get what's coming to him, and soon. I don't know WHAT Dumbledore was thinking when he made Black Quidditch Captain!" Lily said, already devising a plan to get Sirius back for how he had made one of her best friends feel. Now, all she needed was someone she could conduct a good prank with.

James Potter.


	4. The Aftermath

"Now class, please turn to page 107 in your _Non-Verbal Transfiguration_ textbooks and do exercises 2 and 3," McGonagall said, "I will be out of the room for about ten minutes to deal with some urgent business that has come up, so I would like you all to be on your best behaviour. Thank you class."

_Yes!_ Lily thought happily, _this is my chance to talk to James!_

She sidled up to his desk, which, irritatingly, he shared with Siriu-Black. (She reminded herself of why she wouldn't talk to said boy and wouldn't call him by his first name, but by Black, which in her opinion, mirrored his personality perfectly.)

"Hey James," she said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Lily? Yeah sure, go ahead."

"In private."

James stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, where no one sat. "Okay, what's up?"

"I need a Marauder."

"Aw, Lily, I know you want me, but you could just come out and say it," James said smirking.

"Ha ha James, very funny. I want to get revenge on Mel's part because of what Black did to her."

"At the Quidditch tryouts?"

"Yup."

"I'm in. We all know why he did it."

"Who doesn't?"

"Sirius."

"James, what are you talking about? Of course he knows!"

"That's what everyone thinks. But I tried to talk to him about it last night, but all he could say was that he did the right thing and that because she was a seventh year, she had preference over Mel to be in the team! He doesn't know, Lily!"

"I don't care, James! He hurt her bad, even if he doesn't know it. In a way that makes it worse, because it shows he hasn't thought about how she feels about it. So, James, will you help me get him back? Just a couple of pranks?"

"I guess I could be of assistance."

She threw her arms around him, ecstatic. "Thanks, James. You rock."

"Meet me at the common room tonight at 10. We can think of some pranks then."

"Cool," Lily said smoothly, and strode back to her seat. She spent the next five minutes doing the appropriate exercises out of her textbook.

xXoXx

"What did Lily want?" Sirius said brusquely, looking at James inquisitively.

"Nothing, mate," James said vaguely, hoping Sirius would take the hint and drop it, "Hey, you know, about what happened last night-"

"You mean choosing Tara over Mel," Sirius cut in sharply.

"Yes," James said, annoyed.

"For the last time, James, I chose her because she is a seventh year, and so she gets preference over Melissa to be on the team!" Sirius yelled furiously, shoving James with his elbow.

"No you didn't!" James roared back, irritated beyond belief with his supposedly best friend, "You chose her because she's a hot, blonde bimbo for you to fuck!"

"You dick!" Sirius shouted angrily, wallowing in self-denial, "You're just mad because she's Lily's friend, and I didn't pick her!"

James cracked, punching Sirius in the jaw, hard. Sirius staggered back as though he had been shot, "My best friend," he said sarcastically, "What a joke."

"Boys!" McGonagall screamed, coming back into the room hurriedly, having heard the yelling, "Stop NOW!"

_Uh oh_, thought James worriedly, _looks like I'm in trouble_. He cringed when he heard that one awful word.

"Detention!"

xXoXx

Sirius woke in the Hospital Wing, his jaw throbbing painfully. "Ouch," he said softly, trying to remember what had happened.

He heard a sob from a corner of the room. "Who's there?" he called, expecting to hear Madam Pomfrey bringing him a vile tasting potion to drink.

"It's me, Sirius,"

"Who?"

"Tara," she said softly, "Remember me?"

"Tara," he breathed, "my darling."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"James punched you."

"James? But he's my friend! He wouldn't do that!"

"But he did," Tara said, tears trickling down her face. She had been so worried about him.

"But Tara, there must be some mistake! James would never punch me!"

"Sirius, I think you should decide who your true friends are. The seventh year boys are way nicer and more dependable than your 'Marauders.' You can stay with them and hang with them at lunch and dinner. If you agree, I can get a Time Turner and take your classes with you so you're not alone. I love you Sirius, please do this, for me."

"Oh Tara, I will. I'm sure the seventh year boys are much better than James, Remus and Peter. I'll also agree to you using a Time Turner. Are you sure McGonagall will let you, though?"

"I already asked her and she said it was fine, as long as you agreed. Now that you have, I can go and get one from her. See you at dinner, Sirius!"

"See you, Tara!" he said happily, already impatient for that time to come.

xXoXx

"I'm sorry, Lily!" James said exasperatedly, "I didn't mean to!"

"But you did, James!" Lily shot back, furious, "I thought you were serious about pranking Black, but you just HAD to get a detention for tonight when we were going to decide on pranks to use!"

"It was about the issue, though! I was defending Mel and you're accusing me of not being serious about it all?!"

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter, would you like to share your thoughts on the non-verbal Levitation charm?" Flitwick asked the pair.

"No sir," Lily said apologetically, "James was just distracting me."

"I could believe that, Miss Evans," Flitwick said, "If I had not heard you yelling back at him. Detention for the two of you tonight."

"But professor," James protested, "I already have a detention for tonight,"

"Well then, Miss Evans will be joining you tonight."

_Damn_, thought Lily angrily, _Detention with Potter and Black. Fun._

xXoXx

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Kendra?"

"Did you hear about what happened at the Quidditch tryouts last night?"

"About Sirius picking some blonde seventh year over Mel? Yes."

The girl in question looked up at the mention of her name, "Everyone's talking about it, aren't they?" Mel asked hopelessly.

"Um, well," Chloe replied, trying to avoid the truth.

"Yes," Kendra added, "I'm sorry Mel."

"Maybe I'm not that good at Quidditch," Melissa pondered, "Maybe the only reason I've been on the team for so long is because people felt sorry for me."

"Oh Mel!" Chloe said sadly, "You're brilliant at Quidditch! You're the best beater Hogwarts has seen in a long while and if Sirius can't see that, he's blind."

"Thanks, Chloe," Mel replied, a little happier, "I guess you're right."

"C'mon, Mel," Kendra said encouragingly, "You KNOW she's right!"

"I know she's right!" Mel said, her voice laced with conviction.


	5. Dinner

Dinner came all too soon. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Kendra, Chloe and Melissa were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the food to appear when they saw Sirius enter the Great Hall. They waved him over, but he purposely ignored them, and looked around for the seventh year boys Tara had mentioned. He saw some older-looking boys waving at him and knew instantly it was them. He walked over to them and said "hi."

"Hey Sirius!" One of them said welcomingly, smiling reassuringly at him, "Let me introduce everyone. This," he said, pointing out a blonde boy with striking brown eyes and daringly spiky hair, "is Zack Taylor."

"Hey," Zack said, "How goes it?"

"Good," Sirius replied.

"This is Jack Clarke," the boy continued, gesturing at a tall youth with longer than normal brown hair that stuck out at the sides and matching eyes.

"This is Andrew Dixon." The boy pointed out sported dark brown hair, cut stylishly and stormy grey-blue eyes.

"And I'm Nick. Nick Turner," said the boy, who, Sirius noticed, was the leader of the group. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes and was definitely the heartthrob of the group.

"Hey everyone," Sirius said apprehensively. Did he really fit with this crowd? Was he popular enough to make friends with these obviously popular seventh years?

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice, making him look up sharply.

"I'm Sarah Thompson," the voice said with a rich London accent. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Felicity Bell," another girl said. Felicity had long brown hair and attractive hazel eyes.

"I'm Annabel Peterson," a third girl said. She had sandy hair and brown eyes, but what attracted Sirius the most to her was her epic cleavage. He ogled her for a moment before he was interrupted by another voice.

"I'm Catherine Gregory, but everyone calls me Kate." The girl had short brown hair cut in a bob, and pretty green eyes.

"And you already know who I am," Tara added, grinning at him, "So, do you like our company?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, already feeling included and happy within this group, "It's great!"

"I'm sure we're much more interesting than the infamous Marauders," Annabel said snidely, eagerly awaiting Sirius' response. It was clear to Sirius that this was some kind of test, which he was expected to pass.

"Yeah, way more interesting," he replied eagerly. It was clear he had given the right response. The whole group seemed to relax and soon started talking and laughing.

Sirius could clearly see the couples the group was currently divided into. Annabel and Zack were flirting with each other blatantly, but Tara assured him they were not going out. Felicity and Jack were making out over the roast beef, and the rest of the group were not making sick faces, like the Marauders too often did to Kendra and Remus, but were egging them on, and saying things like, "Oy Sarz, bet you 5 galleons they go all the way at the Christmas party." Andrew and Kate were both shy, and it showed. If one of them talked to the other, they would both blush bright red and mumble their answer. They obviously liked each other but were too bashful too admit it. Sarah and Nick were the next would-be couple, and, according to Tara, would end up going to the Christmas party together. Tara and himself? Well she was at that very moment leaning towards him and closing her eyes slowly. He recognized this as a sign that she wanted to kiss him. He leant in towards her and captured her lips for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever had. She was a great kisser.

"Wow, Sirius Black," she said softly and seductively, "You ARE an amazing kisser."

"Tara Jackson," he replied, "You too."

When the last of the desserts had been eaten, Sirius walked back to the boy's dorm with the others and kissed Tara goodnight in the common room, in full view of Mel, passing by with Lily, Kendra and Chloe. When Mel saw this, she gave a sob and ran up to her dorm. Lily glared at Sirius and ran after her friend, Chloe close on her heels.

"I hope you're happy!" Kendra hissed menacingly, before following Lily and Chloe up to their dorm.

xXoXx

"I hate him!" Mel sobbed into her pillow.

"I agree!" Lily said, irritated beyond belief by Black's actions at dinner. She needed James' pranks more than ever now. Her detention with him and Black was in half an hour. She made up her mind to apologize for yelling at him earlier and set a new time for their pranking meeting.

"You should get James to talk to him, Lily," Kendra suggested thoughtfully, "James is sensible and mature enough to get some sense into that thick head of Black's."

"Well I have detention with him and Black in about half an hour, so I'll ask him then," Lily replied.

"Ooh!" Chloe said teasingly, "Lily has a detention?! Lily and detentions do not mix!"

"Oh ha ha ha Chloe," Lily said sarcastically, "We're tight now."

"Wow Lily," Kendra added, "This is your first detention, isn't it?"

Lily nodded, "And proud of it."

"I was wondering when you'd join the human population," Kendra said, in the middle of painting her nails a rich blue.

Mel snorted, surprising the others in the dorm, a rare occurrence.

"Mel!" Lily said happily, "You laughed!"

"You don't say," Mel replied, getting a laugh out of Kendra and Chloe, "I've decided to live life to its fullest and Sirius Black can f off because I don't give a damn what he thinks!"

"Wow," Chloe commented lightly, "Go Mel! You go girl!"

"Oh my god!" Lily cried, horrified, "I'm five minutes late for my detention!"

"OMG what a tragedy," Chloe said sarcastically," Of course you'd want to be early for detention."

"Ha flippin' ha."

xXoXx

Lily ran all the way from her dorm to the Trophy Room, where her detention with James and Si- Black was being held. When she got there she found James and Black busy polishing trophies half heartedly. They both looked up as she entered the room.

"Hey Lily," James said lightly, running a hand through his hair subconsciously, making it stick up as usual.

"Hey James!" she said, "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," he replied, moving over to the corner of the room furthest from Black, "So what's up?"

"Um, about this morning-"

"Ah, don't mention it." James said, waving his hand and dismissing the issue, "It was my mistake."

"But I feel awful for yelling at you like that. It was out of order."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me, we would be in the common room about now thinking about pranks to pull on my ex-best friend."

She laughed, "True. Also, us girls wondered if you'd consider talking to Black about how he hurt Mel?"

He sighed regretfully, "I already tried that, mate. Been there, done that, lost cause, whatever. Let's just say it didn't quite work."

"Oh," Lily said sadly, "She's really upset about it all."

"Yeah, I saw her in the common room when he kissed that blonde slut. She looked heartbroken."

"Oh James!" she cried suddenly, collapsing on him, "She is heartbroken! And the rest of us are all totally stressed about it all! I wish Black would give over and come to his senses!"

Sirius looked up from the trophy he was currently polishing, the Potions cup, and flicked them off moodily.

"Oh Lily," James continued, ignoring Sirius' blatant attempt to gain his attention, "Sirius's an idiot, anyone can see that. He's trying to rise above the rest of us, and it's not going to work."

Sirius snorted loudly.

"So can we meet tomorrow night?" she whispered secretively, furtively glancing at Black to make sure he hadn't heard.

"Sure thing Lils," he replied happily. He would be alone with Lily - the love of his life - for at least an hour! Yes!

"Awesome," she said, beginning to polish the trophy nearest her; the Quidditch Player of the Year cup, engraved with Siriu- Black's name about five times. She dropped it as if it were burning hot when she realized what the cup was for. It clanged loudly on the stone floor and both boys looked up at the noise. Sirius looked smug when he figured out what the fuss was about, while James merely smiled knowingly, "I can't wait until tomorrow night," he whispered gleefully, "Sirius won't know what hit him."


	6. In Your Head

At breakfast the next morning, Sirius sat with Tara and her friends again. From their spot at the end of the Gryffindor table, he could see James glaring at him from where he was sitting with the other Marauders and the girls. In fact, he could see all of them glaring at him. Well if they couldn't understand how cool he was now with his new friends, they weren't worth his time.

"What do you think, Sirius?" Jack asked inquisitively, spooning cereal into his bowl, bringing Sirius back into the conversation.

"Huh?" Sirius said blearily. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, because of several things. His mattress had been unusually hard, like a rock, he could hear all sorts of weird noises like lions roaring loudly and car horns blasting, which was unusual because Hogwarts was situated away from Muggles, and he kept having weird nightmares about James, Remus and Peter sitting with Dumbledore at lunch and leaving him to sit on his own. Unbeknown to him, James had been practising a few pranks to tell Lily about at their meeting and had transfigured Sirius' mattress into a rock, charmed the owls outside to sound like lions, car horns and other funny noises, and charmed his ex-best friend's dreams to show their situation to him. Clearly it hadn't worked quite as well as he had hoped, but it had had the effect of giving Sirius virtually no sleep.

"I said, Sarah so likes Nick, and Nick said no of course she doesn't, and I said he's just in denial. What do you reckon, Mr Man of seduction?"

"Mr Man of seduction?! What the hell?"

"Well within two days of knowing Tara, you've seduced her from here to Mars, so I figure that makes you Mr Man of seduction."

"Where are the girls anyway?" Sirius asked curiously, peering around as if expecting to see Tara, Sarah, Felicity, Annabel and Kate appear out of nowhere.

"They're probably still getting ready. You wouldn't believe how long those girls take to get ready for school!" Nick said, still sulking from Sirius' judgement about his and Sarah's relationship.

"Sirius," Andrew piped up hesitantly, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah mate?"

"Do you think Kate likes me?" he said, flushing.

"Hell, Andy! Are you blind or something?! She bloody well worships the ground you walk on, dude!" Sirius replied.

"Really?"

"God," Zack grumbled, "He never listens to ME when I tell him that. He'd better listen to you."

"Oh he will, don't worry," Jack chimed in, knowing it was true.

"Do you think I should ask her to the Christmas Dance?" Andrew asked, a little more confidently.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius yelled triumphantly, doing a mini victory dance on his chair.

"Du-oh!" Zack and Jack said simultaneously, hitting their foreheads and showing how obvious the answer was.

"Yes," Nick said happily, "Do you think I should ask Sarah?"

"Ha!" Jack said, giving Nick his famous in-your-face smirk, "You like her, you love her, you wanna have her babies," he gloated, chanting.

"Shut up," Nick said through clenched teeth, flushing slightly.

"Yeah," Sirius said through his laughter, "She likes you too."

"She waaaaaants you, and she waaaants your babie- Ouch," Jack said, as Nick punched him lightly.

"Hey boys," Sarah said, sitting down at the seat opposite Nick.

The said boys gaped. The five girls sitting down in front of them were hot. They were all wearing their Hogwarts uniform, but Sarah's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she was wearing light eye makeup and bright pink lipgloss. Felicity's brown hair was done in a loose bun with the front pieces of her hair hanging loose. Annabel had let her hair go loose and was wearing a light blue beanie, and Kate's dark hair was loose as well.

Despite these four very attractive girls, it was Tara that caught Sirius' eye. She looked stunning with her hair out and the front pieces of her hair were tied together at the back of her head. She had put on smouldered black eye makeup and her lips looked natural and shiny. He grinned at her appreciatively and she winked back at him sexily.

_Wow_, he thought, _She sure is hot!_

xXoXx

James glared at Sirius. Sirius seemed to be fitting in with those seventh years perfectly, as though he hadn't existed. It hurt, seeing his best friend for five years making new friends and totally ignoring all his old friends. Sirius didn't even seem to realize he was hurting all his old friends, which made the betrayal even worse.

"He's so stubborn," Kendra remarked frustratedly, seeing where James was looking.

"Yeah, I know," James said, "He doesn't seem to care about us either, which just makes it all the worse."

"Give him time, he'll come back to us," Remus added wisely, "I know Sirius. Right now he's not thinking about what he's doing, or who he's hurting."

Lily snorted, "Of course he's not! He's Black for goodness sake!"

"But L-Lily," Peter said haltingly, "the four of us are the Marauders! We're in it together. One for all and all for one!"

"Somehow, Pete, I don't think he sees it that way," Lily replied scathingly, scowling at Sirius' back from where he was sitting with those shallow seventh years. She had no idea what he thought he was doing, or where he got off with hurting one of her best friends, but he was gonna get what he deserved - she would make sure of that.

"Don't judge him too harshly, Lily," Remus said warningly, spreading jam over his toast hastily, "As I said, he doesn't know what he's doing."

She sighed, "You're too nice, Remus Lupin."

"Hey!" James protested mock-angrily, "What about me?"

"You're too arrogant."

"Damn."

xXoXx

"I know what we need!"

"James! Not so loud! Professor Slughorn will hear!"

"Sorry Lily," James apologized, crushing red beetle legs into a powder hurriedly, "It's just I've got the perfect way to cheer everyone up! You know how Sirius," he said, pointing his former best friend and his new girlfriend out angrily, "has been behaving lately. Well, it's been affecting everyone in our group. You know that."

"So what's your grand plan?" Lily said sarcastically, stirring their potion viciously, having been reminded of Sirius.

"A party!"

"You know, James, for once in your life I think you've had a good idea!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. Of course! A party would cheer everyone up. How could she have missed it? And she called herself the smartest girl in their year!

"Why thank y- Lily!" James replied, flattered, until he realized what she had said. He punched her shoulder lightly, mock-glaring at her. Unfortunately, this movement also tipped the cauldron containing their Hearus Thoughtimus potion (a potion causing the user to hear a another chosen person's thoughts for a day) over the two of them.

"James, m'boy!" Slughorn boomed angrily, "what **were** you thinking?"

_Exactly what __**I**__ want to know_, James heard, _I can't believe him! The second I actually begin to think he's matured somewhat, he goes and pulls a stupid prank!_

_What the hell_, he thought,_ Why does Lily think I'm pulling a prank? Wait- she thinks I've matured somewhat? Ooh, that's nice!_

"That's not very nice, Lily," he said out loud, scowling at her.

"I didn't say anything!" Lily responded confusedly, looking around the classroom to see if someone else had spoken.

_Ladies and Gentlemen:__ James Harry Potter has finally cracked_, she thought.

"Excuse me!" James said, hurt evident on his face, "I have not! I heard you say that!"

"Wha- Oh my gosh! The potion!"

"Yeah, Lily. The potion that's currently all over us," James said, gesturing at their soaked clothes and sodden hair irritatedly.

"No, James, the potion! It worked! We can hear each other's thoughts!"

_No, please no!_ James thought desperately, willing it not to be true.

_Oy! I don't like this any more than you do, Potter!_

_So it's Potter now, is it Evans?_

_Yes, __**Potter**__, it is._


	7. Time to PARTY!

Disco lights were flashing.

Music was blaring.

Couples were making out in the corners.

And it had only been going for about 5 minutes. This was going to be a blast, James thought as he surveyed the already huge crowd dancing and talking in the Gryffindor common room, specially enlarged by Remus. He could see Remus and Peter standing talking to Lily, Mel, Kendra and Chloe and decided to go join them. The only reason he hadn't done so already was Sirius. He was hoping his ex-best friend would come to the party, have fun and make up with the Marauders and the girls. But so far he hadn't caught a glimpse of him. He walked over to where the others were standing and said hello. After exchanging a brief conversation he invited them into a game.

"It's called _what_, sorry James?" Kendra replied confusedly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"There's three," James replied loudly, having to shout to be heard over _Shut Up and Drive_, Rihanna's latest hit playing on the sound system, "Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and Seventh Heaven."

Lily glared at him, "There is no **way** I'm playing the last one!"

"Aw, c'mon Evans, lighten up," James teased, "Live life on the edge a bit, ya know?"

Her glare softened as she gazed up at him mischievously, "Actually, James-"

"YOU CALLED ME JAMES!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get over it already. As I was saying, I think I will play, just to prove you lot wrong," Lily said mockingly, smirking at James.

"Shot Lils!" Melissa added, downing her Butterbeer happily, "I'm in, what about you guys?"

"Yep," Chloe said daringly, throwing back her blonde hair, "KJ?"

"I guess," Kendra replied hesitantly, not really sure what she was getting herself into.

"Then I'm in," said Remus instantly, then blushed as he realized how naff that had sounded, "Peter?" he asked, trying desperately to cover up his mistake.

"Sure."

"Alright," James said, who had given up all hope of Sirius joining in, "Let's get going guys!"

They sat in a circle apprehensively, not sure what they had gotten themselves in for.

"Truth or dare first guys!" James announced happily, "So, you all know how this works, right?"

There were mixed responses of "Yes," and "No," and so he proceeded to explain the rules. "So you have one reverse and one chicken. The reverse makes the darer or questioner have to do their dare or question, and the chicken makes the daree or questionee skip their dare or question. Alright, I'll start."

Lily snorted derisively, "Daree isn't a word, James."

"Whatever, Lilykins, you know you love me really. Okay Pete, truth or dare?"

"T-t-truth," Peter stuttered worriedly, obviously not wanting to be on the end of one of James' dares.

"Aw Petey you're no fun," James whined, but continued nonetheless, "What do you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

The Mirror of Erised was a mirror shown to them by Professor Sadler, their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher of last year. It showed the person looking into it their hearts desire, so, naturally, James was interested to know what Peter saw in it.

Peter's response, however, he did not expect. Peter trembled and shook his head, "Chicken," he said.

James looked at him, stunned, before announcing to the group, "Oooh! Petey's got a girlfriend! C'mon mate, whatever, erm, interesting positions you two were in can't be **that** bad!"

"No-o," Peter replied, mainly addressing Chloe, "That's not it. Don't worry, it's just a bit personal."

James grumbled, but left it at that, "Alright, Pete. You know that means you don't get to ask someone, right?"

"'Kay."

"Okeydokey!" James said, smiling evilly, "Kendra."

"Dare," Kendra said, giving him a challenging look.

"Hmmm. Okay KJ, I dare you to kiss Remus on the mouth."

"What?!" Kendra and Remus exclaimed simultaneously, looking at each other worriedly.

"James, c'mon!" Remus protested loudly, "That can't be considered a dare!"

"Shut up and let her kiss you," James sang loudly, mimicking Rihanna's singing.

Kendra leant in and kissed Remus' lips softly, "Love you sweetheart," she murmured as she pulled back, caressing his warm body.

"Ahem," Mel and James said loudly, "Get a room guys!"

They blushed, but did not stop smiling.

"Remus," Kendra said.

"Yes KJ?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh. Right. Truth."

"How long have you liked me for?"

Remus blushed, but refused to chicken. He was saving his chicken because the girls did not know his secret, and he wasn't ready to tell them yet. "Must I?"

"Yes."

"Since fourth year."

"Aw!" Mel exclaimed, "That's so cute!"

"Shut. up," Remus said, blushing. "Right then, Mel."

"I'm feeling pretty daring tonight," Mel said, "So dare, I guess."

"Right then, missy, I dare you to eat a whole thing of wasabi in one go."

"Owch!" James said, feeling sorry for Mel already, "Burrrn babyyy!"

"What the hell is wasaki?"

"Wasabi," Remus replied, "Is a Japanese sauce to go on sushi, which is rice wrapped in seaweed. It is also very spicy."

"Very knowledgeable, Moony," James observed, transfiguring a 1 galleon coin into some wasabi, "Now eat up, Melissa!"

Mel ate the wasabi hesitantly, "Holy mother of- this burns!" She quickly rushed off to the bathroom to wash out her mouth.

They continued when she got back, "James, then."

"Truth."

"Chicken, cough cough," Remus muttered, earning a whack from James, "Only joking mate."

"Whooo do yuuuuu like?" Mel asked inquisitively.

"Lily," James said without missing a beat, his cheeks not even turning the slightest bit red. Lily blushed, "You know you don't mean that."

"It is called **Truth** or Dare, Lilykins," James replied, "So naturally, I would be telling the truth."

Lily was stunned. The James she knew would have yelled some choice words back at her before once again asking her out. She couldn't believe James had been mature enough to restrain his anger at her! Was it possible that James had grown up?

"Said lady," James said, interrupting her chain of thoughts.

"Uh-- wha-? Oh, um, truth?"

"Who is your sister and why do you hate her so much?"

Lily visibly squirmed under his inquisitive gaze, "Petunia, but I call her Tuney. Well I used to, but we're not really friends anymore. You see, she was jealous when I got my letter, and now she calls me a freak for having magical powers."

James' face was red with anger, "What?! **She's** the muggle!"

Lily smiled sadly, "Oh well. It's her choice anyway. Alright, well Chloe's the only one who hasn't had a turn, so…"

"Truth."

"Kay. I'm not going to ask who you like, 'cause it's obvious," Lily said smugly, winking at Chloe and Peter, "So, who's the first guy you ever kissed?"

"Peter," Chloe replied calmly.

"Alright," James interrupted, "Everyone's had a turn, so let's move on to the next game."

"Which is what?" Mel asked.

"Spin the Bottle."

"Does anyone actually have a bottle?" Lily asked sarcastically, looking around to see James grinning madly.

"I have a special Spin the Bottle bottle," he said happily, "It's charmed to land on the opposite gender as the spinner so that guys kiss girls and vice versa. Alright, we'll play until everyone's had a turn."

He spun first. Chloe.

"Sorry Pete," he said apologetically, and brushed his lips against Chloe's for a second, as timed by Remus' watch. Peter huffed irritatedly, "I don't like this game."

Chloe spun. Peter.

Peter turned red, and the couple's kiss lasted for over a second - but no one really minded.

"I like this game!" Peter announced joyfully. He spun and got Kendra. Directing an apologetic look at Remus, he kissed Kendra for a second.

She spun, looking hopefully at Remus. James.

"Damn," she sighed, irritated. "No offence or anything, James."

"S'ok," he replied and she leaned in and kissed him.

He spun and to his surprise, got Lily. He kissed her happily, but the kiss was over before it had really begun, he thought.

She spun and got Remus. Looking sadly at Kendra, she kissed him gently on the lips.

He spun, looking at Kendra as if willing the bottle to land on her. It worked. Their kiss lasted way longer than a second, and the others were forced to yell obscenities at the two to make them break off the kiss.

Kendra spun, and the bottle landed on what seemed to be thin air. They all looked at the spot confusedly, before a gradual smile dawned on James and Remus' faces.

"Padfoot," they said simultaneously, breaking into wide, identical grins.


	8. Padfoot's Return

"_Padfoot?" they said simultaneously, breaking into wide, identical grins._

"Who the hell?" Mel asked, frowning at the seemingly empty space the bottle had landed on.

"I'm sorry Mel," the voice muttered, a slight catch being the only signal that the speaker really meant it, "I wasn't thinking."

"I don't get it," Lily stated, looking at James and Remus questioningly, "Who-" she asked, stopping short when she saw Sirius pulling an Invisibility Cloak off himself with skilful ease. "You!" she said, not knowing what else to say, "How **could** you?!"

"Yeah," Remus said harshly, having gotten over his initial shock, "You have a lot of explaining to do, mate."

Sirius winced inwardly. This apology was proving hard enough as it was, Remus of all people should understand that! Remus, the one who had kept his secret from them for three years! Remus, the one who had to apologize profusely for not trusting his 'friends' enough to tell them his deepest, darkest secret! He knew what he had done was wrong. He was sorry. What else could he do?

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking!" Lily scoffed derisively. James, seeing Sirius' apparent distress, was obviously prepared to hear Sirius' side of the story, because he put his hand on Lily's arm reassuringly, holding her back from whatever comment she had been going to make next. Lily, noticing this, threw his hand off her arm and stormed up to the dormitory, but not before making one final comment, "So you weren't thinking when you ruined my best friend's life, were you?"

"Bitch," Sirius growled after her, glaring at her rapidly retreating back.

The rest of the group just stared at him in disbelief, shock and anger. After a long silence, James cracked.

"Don't you call my Lily a bitch!" he yelled, standing up quickly and facing his ex-best friend, "Do you know how much pain you've caused her, caused us? Do you even **care**?"

"Shit, Prongs," Sirius screamed back angrily, standing up as well, "Of course I care! You're my best friend, for fs sake!"

"Yeah, and you just insulted the girl I love," James retorted bitterly, "Some best friend."

"Fine then! Don't accept my apology!" Sirius roared, furious, "Be a wanker all your life! See if I care!" And with that, he stormed up the stairs loudly and flung himself onto his bed angrily. He couldn't believe how the others were taking his 'apology!' And Lily was too a bitch - she'd messed with James' head enough times for him to know that! And Mel…

Mel.

Mel, with her gorgeous brown hair. Mel, with her sharp wit and quick laugh, ready to laugh at anything life threw her way. Mel, with her strong arm, batting away Beaters from the Quidditch players-

Quidditch! _Oh shit_…

_Why the hell did I do that? This year's going to be hell without Mel on the team…_

xXoXx

Meanwhile, downstairs Remus was comforting James as best he could. It was hard, as he was trying to justify what Sirius had been thinking. He knew Sirius hadn't been thinking and was most probably realizing his mistake upstairs right now, but James scoffed when Remus mentioned this.

"He called Lily a bitch, Remus!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh don't start," James sneered derisively, "He wasn't thinking, James," he whined sarcastically in a poor imitation of Remus' desperate voice, "Yeah sure he called the girl you're desperately in love with and have been for the past five years a bitch, and called you a wanker, but it's all okay because HE WASN'T THINKING!"

"I'm sorry James," Remus said matter-of-factly, "But you need to face facts. Anyway, I've got some Transfiguration homework to finish off, so I guess I'll see you later in our dorm."

"Yeah," James said, mollified, "See you Remus!"

Remus mumbled a farewell and strode out of the common room.

"Hey Chloe?" James called inquiringly, striding towards her purposefully, "Would you mind getting Lily to come down from her dorm and talk to me?"

"Yeah, okay James. Hey, how're you feeling? Sirius sure cut you a rough one, didn't he?"

"Uh-huh," James muttered, trying to sound non-committal and shrugging her comment off, "Thanks Chloe."

"No prob."

xXoXx

"James?" Lily said, her voice cracking pitifully, "What do you want?"

James sighed sadly, "It's what we talked about a couple of days ago."

"Ah," Lily sighed, sucking in her breath, "The pranks."

"Yeah, well," James had the grace to look embarrassed, "I kinda started doing a bit of stuff a couple of days ago."

"Like what?"

"Giving him nightmares about us all going to sit with Dumbledore at breakfast, transfiguring his mattress into a rock, the list continues." James said smugly, obviously proud of his hard work.

Lily smiled slightly, "I never thought I'd say this, but it looks like you've actually done something right, James," she said.

James smiled back, before realizing what she had actually said, "Maybe you're right," he replied in anguish, "Maybe I don't do anything right. After all, I failed my Divination exam, the girl I love would rather go out with the Giant Squid than me, my best friend hates me and I LET MY PARENTS DIE!"

Lily gasped, speechless. His parents were… dead? She hadn't meant to make James upset! She had meant it as a joke! Her eyes widened as she spotted his hazel ones glistening. He was crying! The famous James Potter, Quidditch player extraordinaire, Prongs the Marauder and Hogwarts' resident heartthrob, crying? It didn't seem possible, at least not to her! It suddenly occurred to her that she had never seen him show weakness to her before, and that she had only ever seen his outer shell of confidence and arrogance. She had never taken the time to get to know the real James Potter, the boy behind the mask. And she felt horrible.

"Oh James," she said softly, trying to express with those simple words what she couldn't express with gestures. She moved towards him, closing the gap between them, throwing her arms around him and hugging him, "I am so very, very sorry."

"Lily?" He replied confusedly, "But don't you hate me too? Like everyone else seems to?"

"No one hates you, James," she said wisely, "You have a lot of friends and we all love you as we love each other! We have a special bond, our group, and it's gonna take a lot more than your insecurities to break it." At her words, she felt him hug her back, and they stayed like that, hugging each other tightly, for some time before James released his arms from around her shoulders and said, "Thanks, Lily. You've helped more than you know." He stood up and started to walk away, and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, but he hesitated, "And Lily?"

"Yes?" she said tenderly, as if to a brother, "What is it?"

"Please, could you maybe give me a chance? I mean just as a friend!" He assured her passionately, his voice pleading with her, "Please?"

"I think I could do that," she said, intrigued beyond belief with James Potter's ever changing maturity levels, which had just skyrocketed to the mature end. She stood up too, and walked slowly up the stairs to her dormitory, savouring every last moment spent in his company. "Oh and James?" she said as she remembered something important, "Maybe we could meet in the Great Hall before breakfast tomorrow to talk about some cool pranks for Sirius?"

"Yes," James replied slowly, not quite believing what she had just said. This was Lily Evans, wasn't it? The famous girl with beautiful long red hair who disliked him immensely and refused anything he asked of her? Then again, maybe she was maturing just as he was. Anything was possible, "I think I'd like that, Lily."

"And James," Lily said, her voice wavering with- what was it? Confusion? Passion? Some deep, hidden desire? Friendship? Love? Trust? Maybe all of them? "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Lily," he said quietly, just as strongly and passionately.

And with that, the two walked to their separate dormitories, where they slowly drifted off to sleep, after pondering that night's events hard.


	9. Conflicts

The next morning dawned bright and clear, with frost forming on the windowsills in the dormitories. Lily Evans, the only girl awake in her dormitory, slipped out of her incredibly warm bed, strangely not reluctantly, and dressed quietly and quickly, doing her hair at breakneck speed. Finally, she glanced at her clock and started. It was already 7:30! She was supposed to be meeting James right then! After throwing on socks and boots frantically, she sprinted down the stairs taking them two at a time, only to collide with someone doing exactly the same thing as herself.

"James?" she panted, catching her breath.

The boy standing next to her greeted her with ease, not even breathing heavily as a result of his extensive Quidditch training and the two made their way down to the Great Hall, both rubbing their eyes and yawning loudly. They sat down next to each other at Gryffindor's table and James spread a large piece of paper out on the table in front of them.

"These are the main ideas I thought of," he explained, seeing Lily's quizzical look, "Now here's what I reckon we should do…"

xXoXx

Meanwhile up in the boys' dorm, Sirius Black was just waking up from a very weird dream about everyone in the Great Hall laughing at him because the Marauders wouldn't sit with him. He was totally confused about why he was having dreams about such strange things, and couldn't help but wonder if his friends – his **old** friends, he reminded himself – were getting their revenge on him for his behaviour. He knew that what he had done was wrong, but he knew that it was too late to undo it. The best he could do was stop hanging out with Tara and her mates, as hard as it would be, as she was undoubtedly the hottest girl at Hogwarts, apart from perhaps Melissa. God, what had he done? He had since found out that Tara had taken an illegal potion – Felix Felicis – to equalize with Melissa's skill in order to get on the team. And he, Sirius Black, had fallen for it! Because – and this was the hardest part – she was hot. He was ashamed just thinking about it! His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cough from the corner of the room.

"Are you going to stare at the wall all day, or are you going to talk to me about tonight?" a sickly looking Remus asked conversationally, propping himself up on his pillows and waiting for an answer.

"Tonight?" Sirius said, confused, before the penny dropped. "Tonight! Ah."

"You know, I really don't mind if you don't want to come, I mean, there aren't many people who would want to spend their night chasing a werewolf through the Forbidden Forest," Remus continued, shrugging at Sirius as if he couldn't care less.

"Oh God, Remus," Sirius exclaimed, "Of course I'll be there! None of us have ever missed a full moon before and I'm not planning on starting tonight!"

"Actually," mused Remus, "Peter has."

"What!" Sirius yelled, "He hasn't! That slimy little-"

"Sirius!" Remus said warningly, shooting him a Shut-Up-Right-Now look, his speciality, "As I was saying, he's missed the last two full moons. Come to think of it, I can't remember when he's last spent any time with us Marauders. Of course, it doesn't help that we're-"

"That we're **what**, Remus?!" Sirius said dangerously sitting up with surprising speed.

"That we're fighting," Remus said quietly.

"I said sorry, Remus."

"You know as well as I do that that doesn't always mean enough, Sirius," Remus replied, giving Sirius a covert look, "Remember how mad you guys were with me when you found out about my 'furry little problem'?"

Sirius nodded wordlessly, realizing Moony was right.

"Just lie low, Sirius," Remus advised sensibly, "And find some way to show Melissa you care."

Again, Sirius nodded, allowing his brain to begin thinking of ways to make it up to the girl of his dreams.

xXoXx

"Chloe?" Peter called cautiously, peeping out from his spot behind an apple tree in the Room of Requirement.

He heard a noise from behind him. He turned to see her, looking at her reflection in a small pool of water.

"Chloe?" he said, astonished, for she had never seemed the vain type to him, "What are you doing?"

"I might ask you the same question," she retorted, "You're never around anymore! We haven't kissed since Spin the Bottle! You've never come to the Room, even though you said you would! I don't think I even know you anymore, Peter!"

Inwardly, he panicked. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed his constant disappearances! The thing was, he was trying a new side. One that he had always been warned about, warned against. But he couldn't tell Chloe that.

"I've just been-"

"Don't give me those pathetic excuses!" Chloe yelled suddenly, standing up and facing him, "Tell me the truth!"

"Alright," he said, incensed with rage at her daring, "I'm a Death Eater! I'm getting the Dark Mark this summer! When I don't see your group I'm hanging out with Avery, Mulciber and Snape! Are you happy now?!"

The room was suddenly very quiet. The only sound was his heavy breathing. And then Chloe pointed her wand at him threateningly, "I'm taking you to Dumbledore," she said quietly, "He'll know how to deal with you."

He smirked, liking the feeling of power he was in, "I don't think so."

"Oh and why not, then?" Chloe asked sarcastically, raising her wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, the dark power growing within him consuming his better judgement and his feelings, "Obliviate!"

And with that, Chloe's world went black.

xXoXx

As it was the weekend, Mel was relaxing down in the common room, waiting for Remus because he had promised her a game of wizard's chess. She felt a hand on her shoulder and made to turn around, but she stopped when she heard a male voice, obviously aimed at her.

"Don't turn around."

"And why not?" she retorted, impatient for this stranger to leave.

"Because I love you," the voice replied calmly. Something about the sincerity of the voice stopped her from making a sarcastic reply.

"Y-you do?" she asked wonderingly, flattered.

"And Remus isn't coming."

"What did you do to him?" she said worriedly, immediately anxious for her friend's sake.

"Nothing!" the voice protested, "I asked him not to, that's all."

"And why not?"

"Because we're going to Hogsmeade."

"What?!" she asked, bewildered, for she had not expected him to say that.

"And I am, regrettably, going to have to blindfold you, if you will consent to coming," the voice continued.

"And if I don't?" she asked, flirting all the way as she had no intention of refusing his offer.

"Well, you won't get the pleasure of finding out who your mysterious admirer is, will you?" the voice said mockingly, obviously knowing what she was about.

"Alright then," she sighed reluctantly, as if she really did not want to go. Secretly, her insides were buzzing. Who was this stranger? He was obviously in Gryffindor, because he was in their common room, but he could be any age from eleven to seventeen! Euww, what if he was an eleven year old tricking her?

She felt the guy tie a blindfold around her and suddenly she couldn't see the common room and all she could see was darkness.

"Okay," the male said reassuringly, "You'll have to trust me. I'll lead you to a place I know of that will lead us into Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. There, you'll just have to rely on my, erm, resources that won't let us be caught."

"I'm not sure I understand," she said nervously, all this information was catching her off guard.

"You don't need to," the guy replied self-confidently, "I understand enough for the both of us."

And with that, he began to lead her out of the common room, and down several corridors. She noticed that not once did he lead her astray, not once did he lead her into anything or anyone. He obviously really meant what he had said about loving her!

He stopped abruptly when they got to a statue of a one-eyed witch, and was about to open the passageway when a voice called out to him.

"So this is your grand plan?" the voice said jokingly.

"Yes," her companion replied, "I'm taking her to Hogsmeade."

"I hate to say it mate, but for once you've done something right."

"You really think so? Wait a sec… was that a compliment?"

"Seriously, we're going to have to end your little love tour now."

"What's wrong?"

"Chloe's missing."


	10. My Secret Admirer

"_Chloe's missing,"_ the second male said, fear evident in his voice, "Peter's out of his mind trying to find her!"

"Shit!" her admirer replied worriedly, a mixture of fear and annoyance showing in his tone of voice.

She cleared her throat loudly, "Chloe happens to be one of my best friends! And I want to help find her, thanks very much!"

"Yeah, Pads," the second speaker said, agreeing with Mel's reasoning, "Take the blindfold off."

Pads? What kind of name was that?! Or was it short for something? Like Paddy, or Patrick. She could feel hands working at the knot tying her blindfold on, and then she could see again. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes through the light. When she could finally see, she saw Remus standing in front of her.

"Remus!" she said, horrified with disbelief, "But Kendra-"

"It's not me who likes you, Mel," he replied, his eyes flicking to the person behind her and exchanging encouraging glances with them, "He's right behind you."

She turned, slowly, not sure if she wanted to know yet who her mysterious admirer was. She thought she had an idea of who he was, because of the reference Remus had made to Peter, and then Pads…

Padfoot.

"_Padfoot?" they said simultaneously, breaking into wide, identical grins. _"_Who the hell?" Mel asked, frowning at the seemingly empty space the bottle had landed on. _"_I'm sorry Mel," the voice muttered, a slight catch being the only signal that the speaker really meant it, "I wasn't thinking."_

"_I believe the correct question would be; what are you doing up this early?" Sirius shot back lazily. He smirked, but of course she couldn't see it._

"_And you are Melissa Anderson, the prettiest girl in school," he murmured softly._

"_That's Sirius for you.__"_

"_I've decided to live life to its fullest and Sirius Black can f off because I don't give a damn what he thinks!"_

Her eyes stung, "I didn't think you cared," she remarked quietly, staring at him openly, remembering what it felt like to trust him again.

Sirius grinned, "Well now you do. Mel-," he said, his voice higher than it was normally, "I love you. I've loved you ever since third year and I always will. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mel gasped and covered her face with her hands. Sure, she loved him back, but she didn't want to be just a notch on his bedpost of conquested and bedded girls! And what about Tara? She was so confused! This was happening all too quickly for her liking. Her world was spinning out of control and she couldn't catch up!

Sirius seemed to understand what she was thinking, "Mel, you don't have to if it's too soon for you. Just tell me you feel the same way and I'll be happy," he said softly, making her blush, "And just so you know, I've royally dumped Tara."

She couldn't think. It was so frustrating! Here was the perfect situation - the guy she had liked for six years was telling her he felt the same way about her and asking her to be his girlfriend - and she didn't know what to tell him! She knew she liked him back - but would he stay faithful to her, or would he go running back to Tara the minute she agreed?

"I-I don't know what to say," she confessed shamefully, stuttering her words. Imagine - the great Melissa Anderson, undisputedly the most sought after girl in sixth year, lost for words, stammering to a boy! "I like you back, though. That much I can tell you now."

He flushed with pleasure. Mel liked him! He had never thought that possible before now and he had taken a huge risk in telling her how he felt. Imagine if she had laughed in his face and told the whole school - his reputation would have been down the drain!

"I don't mind, Melissa," he reassured her gently, treating her as he would a doll, "I'll wait for you forever."

Remus cleared his throat, obviously reluctant to break up this romantic and significant moment for one of his best friends and another of his friends in their relationship, "I hate to do this guys, but we do need to get back to the others so we can meet with Dumbledore and try and find out where Chloe is."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed wistfully, lamenting on a moment that could have been, a kiss that could have happened, and a relationship that could have been quickened, "Let's go. C'mon Mel."

And with that, the three of them walked to the Headmaster's office to meet the others.

xXoXx

"…I'm sure you all appreciate the graveness of our situation, and that I will to all in my power to locate Chloe. And so I ask you: is there any place you know of in Hogwarts that is not on this ingenious map of yours? Ah, and Mr Potter, Miss Evans, you have friends waiting at the door for you to let them in." Dumbledore was saying, as James and Lily let Sirius, Mel and Remus into his office.

James sighed, looking at Sirius, "We showed him the map. We had to, mate, for Chloe! And I think we should tell him about the Room."

Sirius sighed too, "Damn straight we should," he said righteously, looking at Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, there's a room on the fifth floor that you walk past three times, thinking about something that you need or want, and then the Room forms, equipped with the resources you thought about. We discovered it after we made the map, so it's not on there. She could be in there."

"Yeah," Lily chimed in, "She always goes there, actually."

"Then what are we waiting for?" James asked impulsively, as he hated sitting around when one of his friends was in danger, "Let's go!"

xXoXx

They found Chloe in the Room of Requirement, unconscious and unmoving. Peter cried out when he saw her and the others took this to mean that he was shocked and worried to see her unconscious, but it was really a cry of remorse and anguish because of what he had done to her. Although, he was quite proud of the intensity of the spells he had managed to produce. He was torn between his friendships with all his friends in Gryffindor and his contacts in Slytherin. They were already saying that one of these days he would get to meet the Dark Lord! How excited he was by **that** prospect! He could only hope that the memory charm he had produced on Chloe would be strong enough to prevent her from remembering what he had revealed to her. It would never do to let the others know!

Dumbledore took her to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey insisted they all leave her, as she needed to administer spells to Chloe. Though they all protested very hard at this, she managed to force them all out of the room.

"Thank God!" Lily said, nearly in tears. James looked at Sirius nervously, he nodded, and James walked over to Lily and held her in his arms. She turned her head and rested it on his chest, lulled by his strong, loving embrace.

"We'll leave you two to your own devices," Melissa smirked, seeing them both look at her gratefully as Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kendra and herself left them standing there hugging each other.

Remus tugged at Kendra's arm and led her off to "do some homework," and Peter then apologized and made some feeble excuse about going to the library, which neither of the remaining two heard, as they were too busy staring at each other as if they had never seen each other properly before.

"God, Sirius-" Mel started, her eyes flicking up and down his toned body appreciatively.

Sirius shifted, looking at her boobs and athletic legs subtly, "So what do you think now?"

"I don't know," she said, confused about what she wanted, "It's just-"

"My reputation," Sirius said honestly, "I know."

"Then you know how hard I'll kick your arse if I ever see you with another girl," she said warningly.

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too Mel!" he replied happily. Inside he was also confused. None of his other girlfriends had made him feel this happy. Although it was also true that he had not actually liked any of his other girlfriends, but had gone out with them anyway. He loved Mel, and this made him feel better and more content than he had been in a long time.

They both leaned forward and began closing their eyes. They were both very familiar with this procedure, but this time they were looking forward to it more than ever. He gently touched her lips with his, and she responded with a playful lick before brushing against his lips slightly harder. She moaned with pleasure as his hands settled on her waist and she slid hers through his beautiful black hair. His hair was as she had always imagined it - glossy and soft. His was the best kiss she had ever had, not just because he was a bloody fantastic kisser, but because she knew she loved him and that he loved her back. She felt a tingle run down her body as his hands slid up her torso and rested on her boobs. He reached down and nibbled her neck mischievously and she retaliated by landing butterfly kisses on his ear and jaw. They stepped apart suddenly and stared at each other, captivated.

"What the **hell** have I been missing out on?!" Sirius said hoarsely, gazing at her with wonder.

"We're meant to be," Melissa said softly, full of awe.


	11. These Words

The group of seventh years sat at their usual spot at the end of Gryffindor's table for breakfast, the day after Sirius had dumped Tara. Said girl sported red, puffy eyes and was carrying a pack of tissues. Sarah, Annabel, Felicity and Kate were patting her on the back and whispering their sympathetic nothings in her ears.

"I mean seriously," Kate was saying, passing Tara another tissue, "Who would want to go out with that womanizer? And his hair! It's so- euwww!"

Tara sniffled and nodded, but she didn't seem to even register what her friend was saying, "He dumped me. I bet he's off making out with Melissa right now," she predicted dolefully, pushing a strand of her styled blonde hair behind her ear.

Just then, Sirius and Melissa walked into the Great Hall together, holding hands. As they watched, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Tara gave a loud sob and ran from the Great Hall, her friends running behind her, trying to catch up to her, the boys just sitting there looking stunned.

"Oops," Sirius said, making Mel giggle happily. She was still in shock that she was finally with the man of her dreams. Then the two noticed that the rest of their group - James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Kendra - were staring at them in shock. Then they erupted into cheers and joyous shouts of "welcome back, Sirius!" and "'bout time guys!"

Sirius looked at James, begging him to take his best friends back, "Took you long enough," said James, grinning. Sirius felt a huge smile creep onto his face. It had been so long…

He was distracted by Dumbledore standing up, and announcing, "Silence please!"

The Great Hall was immediately so silent that everyone could hear Tara's sobs coming from the girl's bathroom on the third floor.

"Now, as some of you may have heard," Dumbledore continued, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, "Hogwarts' Christmas Dance is coming up in 2 weeks, on the 23rd of December. This is for fifth and sixth years only and there will be a DJ playing and you will be able to request songs on the night. It will be a partnered evening, and there will be voting beforehand to decide on the sixth year Princess, Prince, Queen and King.

On a more sombre note, you will see in the Daily Prophet today what the Ministry has kept quiet for quite some time. The man we all know as Lord Voldemort is gathering strength. In the Daily Prophet there is an article about a mass murder of muggles in Surrey that happened last night. I would like to take this opportunity to remind all of you to take care and to make sure that you are never outside of Hogwarts alone without any magical protection. Could you all please remind your families of the danger both the wizarding world and theirs is currently in? Thank you all, dig in!" And with that, he strode back to the staff table and all the breakfast appeared.

Lily's face was white, "I don't understand it!" she said, looking at the others apprehensively, "How can the Daily Prophet have kept this from us? I mean, we have a right to know what's going on in the wizarding world!"

Remus nodded, "And you're muggleborn, so you're under more threat than all the rest of us."

Sirius had wrapped his arms around Melissa protectively, "They worship him," he said bitterly, making as if to spit contemptuously on the ground, "My- old family. Thank god they've disowned me!"

"Oh, baby," Melissa sighed sadly, looking up at him, her chocolate brown eyes wet with unshed tears.

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said, brushing off her sympathy roughly, "Life's a bitch. I hate them. I always have and I always will."

"Well, this might be a bad time, but will you go to the dance with me?" Mel asked Sirius hopefully, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Sirius nodded, "Sure babe," he said, smiling at her with the famous I'm-Looking-At-You smile that all his groupies would die for.

The happy mood that had been created by the news of the Christmas Dance had been ruined by the sobering news that Voldemort was becoming stronger. Many younger students were seen crying or looking teary at the news of their relations or friends relations being killed in the Surrey mass murder.

xXoXx

…_And the goblin rebellion began in 1365, at the time of Ganderfound the Great's downfall. These two events are thought to be related, as the goblin community was said to be in chaos when Ganderfound the Great __retired the throne. This means that the later rebellion in 1610 was correlated with the death of the goblin ruler Gooligan the Giant and…_

Kendra was having trouble remembering all the notes Professor Binns had given them that day, and so she winced as she re-read her sentences. _Ganderfound the Great? Gooligan the Giant? _Wasn't it Gooligan the Great and Ganderfound the Giant? And if so, which one died first? She sighed. There was absolutely no point in learning all these pathetic dates! Why, out of school, would they ever need to know such pointless details? She stopped her rambling thoughts as she saw a familiar boy walking in the library doors.

_Remus…_

Oh, how she hoped he would ask her to the dance! And then she could tell him her secret… The one she had never told anyone but Lily, Kendra and Chloe - her abnormality. She wouldn't normally tell her boyfriends her secret, but Remus was an exception. She had been dating him for slightly over half a year and she felt ready to tell him. She felt like they should be together for the rest of their lives, but that, she told herself, was probably just a childish tendency.

He had obviously spotted her, as he smiled and began walking in her direction. She smiled back at him and waved.

He came over to her and whispered his hello in case Madam Pince, the strict librarian should throw them out. It made her happy when he did thoughtful things like this for her.

"Having trouble?" he asked cheerfully, leaning over her crumpled page.

"You could say that," she replied jokingly, looking up at him with her mood considerably lightened.

"Need some help?" he offered easily.

She nodded with relief, "Aw Remus. Love you!"

He looked at her warmly, "Do you really mean that? I mean, are you sure?"

She nodded again, feeling like Noddy from a children's book her muggle father had read to her when she was little, "Remus, when I'm with you I am happy, when I am apart from you I miss you. I've been wanting you to ask me out for so long and now that you have, I am happy. Whatever I feel for you feels an awful lot like love to me."

"Then you won't mind if I told you-" He broke off, suddenly realizing what he had almost said.

"Told me what?"

"That I'm a- a-" he sighed, "It's no use! I can't tell you! I'm going out with the girl I love, and I don't want you to reject me when I tell you what I turn into once a month!"

She gasped with a dawning understanding. So this was why he disappeared near the full moon and was always missing for a couple of days afterwards! She couldn't believe she had missed it!

"Oh Remus!" she breathed heavily, running her hand through his sandy hair reassuringly.

"I'm a werewolf, KJ."

And with that, she hugged him firmly, "Remus - know this. I won't judge you on something that you can't control and I won't break up with you because of it. When were you bitten?" she asked nervously, not wanting to upset him.

He stared out of the window, remembering what was probably the most painful and most horrible time of his life.

_He was four and had gone out into his huge back garden to catch snails. His parents were inside, working. His mother, Jane Lupin, worked at the Ministry and his father, __Nick Lupin, was a teacher at a high school in London and was often away. Because both his parents were here, they were spending their time together and allowing their son to roam free, a mistake they would be sure not to repeat after the incident that evening._

_It was a full moon, four-year-old Remus noticed, toddling down across the grass to their pond, where he knew several snails would be hiding. He heard noises in the distance - a haunting howling noise that made his spine tingle uncomfortably, but still he pressed on. S__uddenly, out of the semi-darkness came a dark shape, moving quickly towards him. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, but was speechless and found he was frozen to the spot from sheer terror. The shape came closer and closer, and he could tell what it was by that point. His mother had made sure to drill into him the dangers of a werewolf, and to never stray into woods where their howls could be heard. He hadn't realized, at the age of four, how fatal such a mistake could be. _

_He never had a chance. The werewolf came out of the dusk and leapt at him, tackling him to the ground__ within a heartbeat. A second later, it was tearing at his clothes and skin. Its raspy breath and yellow teeth repulsed Remus, and he cowered on the grass in terror. Finally, the werewolf's teeth sunk into his shoulder, and Remus knew his life would be forever changed._

_He screamed loudly, and a few moments later his parents came running out from the house. But they were too late. He had already been bitten. The werewolf had already gone, without leaving any identification, so Remus had so far not been able to discover the identity of the werewolf that had bitten him._

He told this to Kendra, and she held him tight in a loving embrace.

"I'm a metamorphagus," she said gently, still holding him tenderly, "You told me your secret and now I've told you mine."

"Wow," he breathed, shocked, "Can you show me?"

She screwed up her face in concentration and a couple of seconds later she had short, red hair and blue eyes.

He gazed at her admiringly, wishing his 'gift' was as profound as hers.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked slowly and meaningfully.

Kendra squealed with delight, "Yes! Yes Remus!" she said happily, jumping up and down on the spot.

He laughed, giddy with joyfulness. _Lord Voldemort may be out there somewhere causing havoc, but Hogwarts is safe_, he thought, feelings of safety and security becoming immediate in his mind, _Hogwarts is safe_.

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

* * *

**Hey guys!!! I just realized I haven't done any Author's Notes at the end of my chapters. Song credit in this chapter goes to Natasha Bedingfield with _These Words_. **

**Please review!!! It doesn't take long and it makes my day so hit the purple/blue button and review away!!! Haha that rhymed...**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	12. When I Wake

_She was flying across a setting sky, her blonde hair streaming after her. She was free, like a bird she glided across the sky gracefully. She cried out with wonder as she saw the tiny world under her._

_And then, suddenly, she was in the Gryffindor common room, looking at Sirius. And then they were kissing. __**Mel!**__ she thought wretchedly as she ran her hands through his gorgeous black hair. And then her mouth was speaking words she had not made, feelings she had not ever had, "Will you go to the dance with me?" __**No!**__ she cried in her head, but her traitorous mouth betrayed her, betrayed Mel and said "Yes!"_

_Images flashed through her mind. She was in the library with Remus, crying on his shoulder. She was with Sirius again, but this time his gray eyes were cold and hard, and he was cruelly rejecting her. What was this? Was it some sort of twisted dream, or a harsh reality?_

_She was looking out at the Great Hall and all the students sitting at the tables. People were __**crying!**__ What was she saying? Was this a curse?_

_And then she was in James' strong embrace. __**Lily!**__ she thought horribly, worrying about what she had become. Oh Lily, I am so sorry!_

_She heard a scary, throaty voice saying, "the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_Her dreams continued. Images were flashing by faster and faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_She was in a house. She walked into the lounge and saw James, but not the James she knew. This James was older, and looked more mature somehow. He was playing a silly game of hide and seek with a little boy, who she presumed to be his son. _

"_19, 20… Ready or not, here I come!" he was saying in a jokey voice, "And where's Harry? I just can't find him!" Suddenly he seemed to notice her. "Lily!" he said happily and tenderly, looking at her lovingly. She wanted to recoil and say "I'm not Lily!" but her body moved of it's own accord and she was walking over to James, kissing him. "Hey darling, having fun with your intellectual equal?" she heard herself ask him jokingly, but it wasn't her voice she heard, it was Lily's…_

_There was a loud bang outside, and the door was being battered down. _

"_Lily!" James said frantically, standing up from his playful game abruptly. Harry had started crying. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_She heard herself give a frightened sob, before hardening herself and running to James, holding his hands and kissing him passionately, well aware that this kiss could be their last. Then she ran upstairs, taking Harry with her and holding him protectively. Downstairs she could hear a struggle taking place and then suddenly, cruelly, then the sound of a voice saying "Avada Kedavra!"_

"_No!" she screamed wildly, clutching at Harry's crib in order for her world to stop spinning. "JAMES!"_

_There were footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew who it was and what he wanted. He had killed her husband but she wouldn't let him kill her baby too…_

_The door was opening, and Lord Voldemort stepped through, his red eyes glinting evilly._

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she screamed desperately, shielding her baby with her body._

"_Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside now!" he ordered her forcefully, raising his wand at her baby menacingly. She refused to move. It would do her no good. She was as good as dead without James and Harry._

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" she insisted, sobbing hysterically, "not Harry! Please! Have mercy, have mercy!"_

_She heard his cold laugh resonating through the room with a sense of hopelessness. But she wouldn't let him have her baby, she __**wouldn't!**_

_Then she heard those fateful words, the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light enveloped her, and her world faded. She couldn't see and she couldn't feel anything._

_And then suddenly she heard a voice, saying-_

"Do you think she's ever going to wake up?"

"Honestly, Sirius! Don't say things like that! Of course she will!"

"Sorry Lily," Sirius said meekly, and from what she could hear he was still the arrogant handsome git he was when she had last seen him. Which had been when? How long had she been out? Days, weeks, months?

"It's only been a week, guys!" came James' voice, obviously trying to reassure the other two and himself, "She's gonna wake up soon!" And what of James? Had he finally managed to get Lily? And how was their Quidditch team doing in the House Cup competition?

Her eyes opened ever so slightly and she groaned softly. This was all it took for the seven teenagers standing around her bed, having been kept in suspense about whether she would wake up or not, to erupt into cheers.

"Chloe!!!" Lily yelled, throwing her arms around her enthusiastically, squeezing her tightly, "We thought- we were so- so worried!"

Chloe promptly turned and threw up into a bucket that had been conveniently placed by her bedside. "S- sorry guys," she said weakly.

"Welcome back," Remus said, looking slightly white.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"We don't know," Lily said, sounding shaken, "We found you in the Room of Requirement, unconscious. Do you know who or what did that to you?"

Peter stiffened unconsciously, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"No," Chloe said, confused, "No, I don't. Sirius!" she said frantically, "You asked me to the dance!"

The boy in question quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement, "No I didn't! I asked Mel, and she said yes! We're going out now!"

Chloe sighed in relief, before something else occurred to her. "I was the girl! In my dream, I mean!" she said, seeing his look of contradiction, "So that means that everything else I saw was true as well!"

Kendra frowned, trying to understand what had happened to her friend while she had been unconscious, "What did you see?"

"Well, I saw Sirius and - Mel, I guess, and then I was in the library with Remus and I was crying-" she said honestly, breaking off when she saw a pointed look pass between Remus and Kendra, "And that was true too, wasn't it?"

They nodded, their friends giving them quizzical looks.

"I told her," Remus said proudly, his friends giving him highfives.

"And I told him," Kendra said, giving her girlfriends meaningful looks.

"And then I was with Sirius and he rejected me," Chloe continued, "And I stood up at the front of the Great Hall and I was telling them news and people were crying! And then I was hugging James," she said, breaking off. She couldn't take any more! She couldn't tell them what the last image had been - it couldn't have really happened. James and Lily were both very much alive and well and were younger than they had been in the dream. And as far as she knew, they didn't have a son yet. It had only been a week! Lily couldn't have had a son in a week! Unless it wasn't Lily's son… but she didn't think James would be stupid enough to do **that**! Besides, if it really was true, they had very little time left and she didn't want to jeopardize their relationship and force them to have less time together.

"Out! All of you out!" Madame Pomfrey said loudly, making shooing motions with her hands, "This patient needs her rest!"

After a lot of grumbling and "We'll see you later, Chloe!"s Lily, James, Kendra, Remus, Mel, Sirius and Peter left the room, planning to go on the Hogsmeade trip, which they had been going to forfeit to be with Chloe. But as they couldn't do that now, they decided they might as well go.

xXoXx

The girls and guys split up - the girls because they needed to get their outfits for the Christmas Dance, and the guys because they needed to rent their tuxes and wanted to go to Zonko's Joke Shop and the girls didn't. They agreed to meet up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and went their separate ways.

The girls went into Gladrags Wizardwear and began looking for the perfect dresses. It wasn't easy as the shop was huge, so they grabbed bundles of dresses and grabbed changing rooms next to each other so that they could show each other their dresses.

Their first lot of dresses were okay. Lily was wearing a tight, white dress that was extremely short and although it looked good on her, she didn't like the style. Melissa was wearing a long, bright red halter neck dress that didn't flatter her, as her curves did not look as pronounced as they could look. Kendra was wearing a gorgeous creamy knee length dress with a thick waistband of the same colour and a slitted top. Its skirt had two layers - cotton with tulle underneath and the tulle was in a lighter cream colour. She loved it, as was obvious because she was spinning around in it excitedly and exclaiming, "Isn't it hot!" in a way that was very un-Kendra like. It was obviously the dress she wanted.

Lily and Melissa went back into their changing rooms and tried on another dress. They came out and Lily was wearing a dark purple dress that had a wrap around middle and showed a lot of skin, which she did not particularly like. Melissa was wearing a figure hugging black dress that flattered her immensely, but she wanted a more complex dress, she said.

They tried on about ten more dresses before Melissa came out wearing a sweet pink chiffon dress with a low v-neck and a triple knot ruched bodice. The bottom of the dress went from just below the knee to down by her ankles. It looked fantastic on her and she knew it. Now Lily was the only one of them who hadn't found a dress.

She tried on about five more dresses before finding the perfect dress. It was a strapless dress that was so long it almost covered her feet. The material covering her boobs was black while the rest of the dress was white. It had black beaded embroidery down the front and sides to her waist. It was multilayered and flared out at the bottom. It was a Faviana dress and therefore very expensive.

"I can't buy this!" Lily said, aghast, "It's too much!"

Melissa walked over behind her and checked the price tag, "Nonsense, Lils! I'll chip in with however much you need, anything to get you in this dress! All the guys won't be able to keep their hands off you!"

"I should hope Remus, Sirius and Peter will," Kendra said jokingly, "They'll get a piece of us if they don't!"

They all laughed.

"Will you be wanting to buy those?" the shop assistant asked, looking at the dresses the girls held.

"Yes please," Lily said happily, beaming with joy.

They bought their dresses, and then looked around for shoes. This was going to be fun…

xXoXx

Meanwhile, the boys were in Zonko's checking out the latest in pranking gear - a massive basket full of pranking equipment, ideas and classic tricks such as whoopee cushions and fake dog poo.

"I want it!" Sirius whined, purposely annoying the other three enough to make them split the money with him. Not that he didn't have enough money to buy it himself, but it was more fun to share pranks than do them on your own.

"I know what you're doing, Sirius, and it's not going to work this time," Remus said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't give me those eyes!" he said furiously, seeing Sirius give him his famous puppy-dog eyes that most of the Hogwarts girls would melt at.

"What eyes?" Sirius replied innocently, staring at Remus and blinking his eyes.

"THOSE EYES!" Remus said, annoyed.

"Moony, lets just buy it with him and get it over with!" James suggested, rolling his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Yeah, c'mon guys we've only got about ten more minutes before we have to go meet the girls," Peter said, backing James up.

They ended up buying two baskets and some old classics they needed to stock up on, like dungbombs and trick shampoo bottles that were actually dye or bleach (for Snape).

"Every time…" Remus complained, mock-glaring at Sirius, while he was actually looking forward to doing a prank, because the Marauders had been very quiet lately.

They got to The Three Broomsticks and saw the girls sitting down at a table already. They met up with them and began talking about their day's shopping. They agreed that after lunch they would divide into pairs and one three so they could shop for their friends, and then they would change pairs and shop for their 'other halves.'

So it was that Sirius and Melissa went off together, Remus and Kendra went off together and Lily, James and Peter set off together.

Lily was, surprisingly, not at all unhappy about this arrangement, as she had found that James had been maturing lately and she had started to actually enjoy his company!

After about ten minutes of shopping for presents, Peter decided he wanted to go back and see Chloe, so he left, leaving Lily and James together.

"You know," James said thoughtfully, hoping his words wouldn't offend Lily or annoy her for doing the very thing he had been doing for about three years, "Seeing as Melissa and Sirius are going together, so are Kendra and Remus, and Peter will be going to ask Chloe when he sees her in the Hospital Wing… Well I was just thinking that maybe- to keep the group together, see… I thought that perhaps we could-"

"Yes James?" Lily said curiously, having a fairly good idea what he was going to ask and strangely looking forward to it.

"I just wondered if you'd like to- That's if you want to, I mean- Just that we might go to the dance together?" James stuttered nervously, watching Lily's face for her disgusted reaction, but none came.

"You know, James," Lily said, "We might as well. To shock everyone."

James let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "You mean- you're saying yes?"

She nodded, laughing at his incredulous face, "C'mon James, lighten up! Tell you what, I'll race you to the bookshop!" And with that, she set off to the bookshop with a stunned James running after her, not quite able to believe what had just happened.

When you're feeling low  
To whom else do you go  
See I cry if you hurt  
I'd give you my last shirt  
Because I love you so

If my sky should fall  
Would you even call  
Opened up my heart  
I never want to part  
I'm giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
I love you when you're blue  
Tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you

Yeah well if my sky should fall  
Would you even call  
Opened up my heart  
Never wanna part  
I'm giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
Could you find a love in me  
Could you carve me in a tree  
Don't fill my heart with lies

* * *

**Hey guys!!! Just so you don't start worrying, I won't be having a song in every chapter, just some. This song is What I Am To You by Norah Jones. Personally, I love the lyrics to this song, but I don't know what you guys think, so please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long!!! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, especially emeraldeyes who has been reviewing since my first chapter, I think!!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	13. Getting Ready

It was the night of the Christmas Dance and the castle was buzzing. Peter had indeed asked Chloe when he had gone back from their Hogsmeade trip early, and she had accepted, not knowing what he had done to her about a month previously.

Severus sighed as he looked at himself in the grimy Slytherin boys' bathroom mirror. He would never be considered 'hot' by girls and he knew it. He hated how he looked. His skin was extremely pale, and much as he tried to get a decent tan, it never seemed to make any difference. He also had a long hooked nose that made him hate how he looked, and his hair didn't help matters. It was long, like Black's, but it was greasier because his parents had never seen fit to buy him anything to wash it with. They were firm believers in plainness and they did not want their son using hair products, as his father had said, "How _girly!_"

He would never be considered desirable by anyone, so why did Black and Potter see fit to torment him so? What had he ever done to them, except, as Potter had said, "It's more that he exists, if you know what I mean."

He knew who he wanted to go to the dance with. Too bad the girl he wanted to go with was already taken. By his enemy too, much the irony. She was the only person his age who had ever understood him, and she had known him from her childhood, before she had known she was a witch. He loved everything about her - the way her beautiful hair would bounce about her when she moved, the way her green, almond shaped eyes would sparkle with excitement and most of all, the way she didn't judge people based on their houses. Even though she knew he was from Slytherin, she still hung out with him.

She hadn't talked to him since he had blown it with her. The word he had spoken had opened up a division between them, and ever since them she had sided with Black and Potter against him. Ever since he had publicly refused her help, out of humiliation and spite, ever since he had called her what he had once sworn never to call her, she hadn't come back to him. Even though their families lived close by, she never came to see him after that incident, back in fifth year, when he had called her…

_A M__udblood._

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

He screwed up his face, making it look even worse than it normally did, remembering his worst memory…

_"This will liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is..."  
"Excellent," he said softly. __"Snivellus."__  
__Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at.  
Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted __"__Expelliarmus!"__  
Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. __"Impedimenta!"_ _he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.  
Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.  
Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.  
"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" said James.  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word."  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.  
It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes -- Harry's eyes.  
Harry's mother..._

He couldn't remember. It was too painful.

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.  
"Take the curse off him, then!"  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.  
"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"  
"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" _

Why had he said it? And if he hadn't said it, would she have considered going to the dance with him? Would he have worked up the courage to ask her? Would she perhaps fall in love with him?

Would he be better off than he was today?

As it was, he could only see one way forward for him. This was the path that many Slytherins took, and the very path that Lily had been so convinced he would not venture down. The path to Lord Voldemort, and to being a Death Eater.

Why not? He had nothing to live for. His father was abusive, his mother didn't care, the only girl he had ever been friends with… maybe even loved… hated him, and then there were Black and Potter.

Sirius Black and James Potter. Two of the most popular- no, the two most popular boys in their year. Both extremely good looking and good at Quidditch. Both with a secret…

A secret that he had discovered.

He knew their secret. He knew what Lupin was, and why the four of them - the Marauders, Merlin, what a stupid name! - disappeared for a night each full moon, and where they went.

He hated it, too. Because of their stupid club, Potter had saved his life. And that was why he could not hate him. Sure, he tormented him and bullied him harshly and had done ever since they had come to Hogwarts, but because that arrogant bully had saved his life he could not condemn him as he could Black.

Black, who had led him there, who had told him to go to the Whomping Willow on the next full moon, and to press the knot in the trunk and go down the tunnel and passageway and see what he found. Black, who had almost killed him.

Now, Black, he could condemn.

Yes, he would join Lord Voldemort's ranks and maybe, just maybe, one day he might get his revenge on those boys that had and still make his life a misery. And maybe he would enjoy it.

xXoXx

"Ohmygawd!" Mel shrieked, panicking, "We only have an hour to get ready! One hour!"

Lily snorted, pulling on her good lacy bra and doing it up at the back, "Geez Mel! Chill pill!"

Mel huffed, "Easy for you to say, Lils. You're not the one going with Hogwart's most notorious player of all time! What if he dumps me at the dance and goes back to Tara?! What then, Lily?"

"Oh Mel," Lily sighed, pulling her best friend into a tight embrace, "I know this didn't work last time, but Sirius really does love you. I mean, you're going with your dream guy to the Christmas Dance! What could possibly go wrong?"

"A lot," Mel said softly into Lily's shoulder.

"Awkward," Kendra proclaimed into the silence as she entered the room dressed in her gorgeous dress.

"And how come you're all ready?!" Mel said, hyperventilating madly, "I'm the only one not ready!"

Lily laughed, "I'm in my bra, Mel! Believe it or not, I'm planning to wear more than just my bra to the dance!" she replied jokingly.

"No way," Mel grumbled, but she had obviously calmed down somewhat, "Now where's my dress?"

xXoXx

It was now twenty minutes until the dance started. The boys were all in the common room waiting for their respective dates.

"I mean, geez! How long does it take to get ready for one of these things?" Sirius complained, grumbling and glancing at his watch.

James nodded understandingly, "I know what you mean, mate! All they have to do is throw on their dresses, do their makeup and their hair and make themselves all perfumey! So why does it take so long?"

"It's just one of those girl things," came a voice from the top of the girls staircase.

The boys turned and gaped at the four girls standing up there, looking down at them equally stunned.

Peter was drawn to Chloe's appearance. She was wearing a gorgeous light blue dress with a waistband at the waist and a slitted top. The bottom half was long and pleated and she looked stunning in it.

The boys were all wearing tuxes and looked very handsome.

_James' brown hair was still messed up and sticking up at the back_, Lily thought amusedly as she looked at her date for the evening. She could easily see how most of the female population at Hogwarts lusted after this boy. Maybe she did too.

What?

Where had **that** thought come from? She didn't like James Potter in that way! Sure, he had matured hugely in the last few months, but she didn't like him as more than a friend! She didn't!

"Shall we go then?" Sirius asked the group at large, and they began to walk towards the Great Hall with their respective dates.

* * *

**Hey guys!! Just a quick note - the songs that will be in some chapters are just songs that sum up the feeling of that chapter and no one is writing them. The songs might be more relevant to some characters and pairings than others, but no one is writing or dreaming the songs! Sorry I didn't make this clearer!**

**Thanks,**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	14. The Christmas Dance

When they arrived the ball was already in full swing. They went over to the drinks table and poured themselves each a butterbeer.

They then sat down and drank their butterbeers and talked comfortably with each other. Soon they had all finished their drinks, and put their glasses down.

"Ah well," Sirius sighed mock-regrettably, "Let's get it over with then." He got up and held out his hand to Melissa.

She huffed, "Well if you insist, Sirius," she said playfully, standing up and walking with him onto the dance floor.

Remus was scared. He knew Kendra liked him even though he was a werewolf, but that didn't stop the feeling that he was doing something wrong. What if he corrupted her body? He wasn't planning on doing **that** yet, but he was still worried that he would transfer some werewolf disease to her.

This was why he was extremely pleased when she said to him, "Would you like to dance?"

He nodded happily, caught up in this youthful moment, "Yes," he said simply, "Yes, I would."

James was extremely confused and worried when Peter then asked Chloe to dance, and she accepted. Should he ask Lily to dance? Or would she take offence to the offer, or would she be flattered and accept as a friend?

"Well I suppose you want to dance?" Lily said inquiringly, shifting in her seat uncomfortably, fully understanding the awkwardness he was going through.

He nodded, relieved, and they stood together and walked onto the dance floor. As they reached the middle of the floor, however, the current fast song that had been playing stopped and a slow song started. They looked at each other questioningly, before shrugging and James putting his hands on her waist and Lily putting her hands around his neck. They swayed together in time to the beat, keeping eye contact.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
**

Lily smiled at James happily, really meaning it, but her insides were in turmoil. Why was she having this much fun with James? It was only last year that she hated his guts and wouldn't even call him by his first name. But he had matured considerably since then, she justified her thinking. But why was she having fun with him? Last year if someone had told her that she would be dancing with James Potter at the Christmas Dance she would have hexed them immediately with a good Bat Bogey hex. But here she was. Voila. Touché.

Did she like him as more than a friend? She quite honestly didn't know! Sometimes… sometimes he could be so mature and understanding and then his pranks were actually funny, but then sometimes he would become immature once again and his pranks would be mean and cruel, as if to torment her! She just couldn't figure him out!

**  
I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love? **

**(He works hard)**

Would she ever find somebody to love?

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Lily smiled sincerely at James again, before stepping back and beginning to dance to the next song that had started, which was fast.

Well its a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me cause you look so fine and i really wanna make you mine,  
I said you look so fine and i really wanna make you mine,  
4, 5, 6 come on and get your kicks now you don't need the money when you like that do ya honey?

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet with her,  
Get back stare.

James danced next to her, rocking out and air-guitaring. She was so much fun to be around. He was so happy that she'd agree to go with him, and that here she was, dancing with him! A year ago he wouldn't have thought it was possible. Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams who had totally hated him last year, was dancing with him! Hell, she had even gone to the Christmas Dance with him! Was it possible that he had grown up? He hadn't pulled as many pranks as he normally did this year, he suddenly realized.

I said are you gonna be my girl?

Well its a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me cause you look so fine and i really wanna make you mine,  
I said you look so fine and i really wanna make you mine,  
4, 5, 6 come on and get your kicks now you don't need the money with a face like that do ya?

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet with her,  
Get back stare.

I can see, you home with me,  
But you were with another man yea,  
I know where aint got much to say,  
Before i let you get away yea!

I said are you gonna be my girl?

I can see, you home with me,  
But you were with another man yea!  
I know we aint got much to say,  
Before i let you get away yea!

"Lilyflower!" Sirius yelled, suddenly coming up behind Lily and scaring her.

She jumped and let out a small shriek, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Can I steal you from Prongs?" he inquired teasingly, "Just for one song? I promise!"

She nodded, "Sure, Sirius."

A slow song had just come on. They began to dance together, while James danced with Kendra. This left Remus dancing with Chloe and Peter dancing with Melissa.

**Don't you say it's too early  
Baby I don't wanna waste the day  
When we've everything on our side  
And nothing in our way**

"You like him, don't you?" Sirius said perceptively, looking at her sideways.

She shook her head in disbelief. How had he known what had been going through her head a few moments before when she had been dancing with James?

"Yes you do!" he replied mischievously.

"What about you and Melissa?" she prompted him good-naturedly, "You two seem to be getting along quite well!"

He chuckled, "Well we are going out."

"Good point," she replied, put out.

We could speak 'til nothing's left unspoken  
We could drive 'til we've run out of road  
We could drink 'til we've emptied the ocean  
But I'd be happy here  
Happy just to hold you

"You like her," Kendra observed, seeing James looking over to where Lily and Sirius were having a light conversation.

James sighed, "I've liked her for six years, KJ! So why hasn't she ever acknowledged it?"

"Oh she'll come 'round," Kendra said reassuringly, "She'll come 'round."

**'Til the suns and planets disappear  
I could stay in your arms all year  
Even if that means infinity through  
If being productive is being with you  
Then baby I don't want to waste another day**

**  
'Cos we could stare until we both are blinded  
We could fall 'til gravity gets tired  
We could lose our love just to re-find it  
But I'm just happy here  
Happy staying beside you**

They swapped partners again, so that Lily was dancing with Remus, James was dancing with Melissa, Sirius was dancing with Chloe and Peter was dancing with Kendra.

"YOU LIKE JAMES!" Remus yelled into her ear, trying to make himself heard above the music.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?!" Lily replied, confused beyond belief.

Remus just smiled in response.

(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like...

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

(Oh), baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

They swapped again, so that Lily was dancing with Peter, James was dancing with Chloe, Remus was dancing with Melissa and Sirius was dancing with Kendra.

Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny

Paper or plastic  
don't matter She'll have it  
Vacations and shopping sprees  
These are a few of her favourite things  
She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
Hello there's nothing for free

Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money  
Boy will laugh at girls when they're not funny

There's girls like there's boys and there's boys like there's girls  
And the girls with the bodies like boy with fararees

Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money

Let's go

Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when there not funny

There's girls like there's boys and there's boys like there's girls  
And the girls with the bodies like boy with fararees

They switched back to their original partners, which meant James with Lily, Sirius with Melissa, Remus with Kendra and Peter with Chloe.

Money order money order hear it today  
I got another fifteen seconds and I'm ready to play I say  
Money order money order hear it today  
I got another fifteen seconds and I'm ready to play I say  
I got my got my got my got my racket in hand  
Not leaving till I play don't think you understand  
With that dirty dirty dirty dirty look on your face  
I bet you know beef jerky has an after taste GO!

Money order money order hear it today  
I got another fifteen seconds and I'm ready to play I say  
Money order money order hear it today  
I got another fifteen seconds and I'm ready to play I say  
I got my got my got my got my racket in hand  
Not leaving till I play don't think you understand  
With that dirty dirty dirty dirty look on your face  
I bet you know beef jerky has an after taste GO!

If I know you're running  
Then I know you're hiding  
If I know you're running  
Then I know you're hiding  
If I know you're running  
Then I know you're hiding  
If I know you're running

CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team  
I said CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team  
I said CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team  
I said CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team

If I know you're running  
Then I know you're hiding  
If I know you're running  
Then I know you're hiding  
If I know you're running  
Then I know you're hiding  
If I know you're running

CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team  
I said CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team  
I said CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team  
I said CHEATER  
You're favouritising the  
I said LIAR  
Opposing team

It's just a song  
It's just a song  
It's just a song  
It's just a song  
It's just a song about Ping Pong.

Lily put her head on James' chest and swayed with him slowly, savouring the comforting smell of his cologne.

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

Sirius stroked the top of Melissa's head affectionately, gazing at her lovingly.

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

"And now, for the last song of the night, folks!" The DJ said loudly into a microphone, "Let's make this a good one!"

**Absolutely everybody,  
Everybody needs a little loving,  
Everybody needs somebody thinking of them.  
Everybody needs a little respect,  
And whatever it takes,  
I'm gonna get it. **

They made a circle and went crazy, dancing and going wild. They were all smiling happily and their eyes were bright.

**Everybody needs a hand to hold,  
Someone to cling to  
When the nights are getting cold.  
I'm no different,  
I am just the same,  
A player in the game.**

They all joined in singing the chorus.

Absolutely everybody,  
Everybody, everybody.  
Absolutely everybody  
In the whole wide world.

Absolutely everybody,  
Every boy and every girl,  
Absolutely everybody.

Everybody needs a human touch.  
I can't live without it,  
It means too much to me.  
Everybody needs one true friend,  
Someone who'll be there 'til the very end.

And absolutely everybody breathes,  
And everybody, everybody bleeds.  
We're no different,  
We're all the same,  
Players in the game.

Absolutely, everybody,  
Everybody, everybody.  
Absolutely everybody  
In the whole wide world.  
Everybody breathes,  
And everybody needs.  
Absolutely everybody.

Absolutely everybody.

Every boy and girl,  
Every woman and child.  
Every father and son.  
I said now everyone,  
Yes now everyone.

Everybody needs a human touch.  
Everybody, everybody needs love.  
I'm no different,  
I am just the same,  
A player in the game.

As they were about to make their way back to their dorms, Sirius pulled Melissa aside. She followed him, confused. He led her out into the garden and she followed him.

"So what did you think?" he asked her interestedly, leading her to a stone bench where they sat down.

"It was alright," she said airily, feigning disinterest.

He raised his eyebrows, "**Just** alright? Are you sure?" and with that, he began to tickle her.

"Ye-! I me-mean no! Ha ha ha ha Siriu- stop it! Ha ha!" she burst out, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

He pulled back and stopped, "Are you sure?" he repeated playfully.

"It was freakin' awesome!" she said happily, "There! Are you happy now?"

He nodded, "I'm happy."

"I love you, Sirius," she said seriously, "I hope you know that."

He shifted in his seat so that he could look her in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "I do," he said simply, "and I love you too, Melissa."

* * *

**Hey you lot!! Song credit goes to the singers/bands below. Please keep reviewing so I know you still are reading this story!!!**

**Queen - Somebody to Love**

**Jet - Will you be my girl?**

**Brooke Fraser - Waste Another Day**

**Timbaland - Way I Are**

**Good Charlotte - Boys and Girls**

**Operator Please - Just a Song about Ping Pong**

**DJ Sammy - Heaven**

**Brad Paisley - She's Everything**

**Vanessa Amorosi - Absolutely Everybody**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	15. Christmas Day

"Wake up, Lily!" came a voice from next to her.

A few minutes passed and she did not stir.

"Okay it didn't work," Mel sighed, "time for Plan B."

"You have a plan b?" Sirius' voice came from down in the common room, "Whatever, just get her up and down here so we can open presents! It's Christmas Day for Merlin's sake!"

Mel giggled and yelled back down, "Alright everyone! Here's the new plan…"

Lily slept on throughout Mel's instructions, much to the others' disappointment.

She sat bolt upright, awake with a start when she heard, "One, two, three… Wake up Lily!"

"Merlin," she moaned, massaging her head tiredly.

"Hey Lily!" Mel said brightly, not caring that Lily's hair was completely messed up and her eyes had sleep in them, "time for presents!"

Five minutes later James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mel, Kendra and Chloe were all sitting in a circle in the common room around the Christmas tree, ready to receive their presents for this year. Sirius looked especially anxious.

"Hurry up, guys!" he said impatiently, his eyes eagerly taking in the massive pile of wrapped up presents under the tree.

"The presents aren't going to go anywhere," Remus observed amusedly, chuckling at his friend's antics.

"They might…" Sirius said suspiciously, scrutinizing the pile of presents even closer now. "So who's first? I suggest we do it in alphabetical order by our last names."

James glared at his friend, "You're only suggesting that because you'd be first!"

Sirius nodded smugly, "That I would."

After opening all his presents but one, Sirius was already extremely satisfied. He had gotten a two-way set of mirrors from James that they could use to contact each other with, a Honeydukes deluxe box of chocolates from Remus because they were both absolutely addicted to chocolate. He had laughed when he had received that one. Peter had given him a 50 galleon voucher to Gladrags Wizardwear, the Hogsmeade clothes shop that catered for wizards and witches every clothing need. Lily had given him a trophy with 'Sexy beast' engraved on it, and he had barked with laugher on opening it. On a more serious note she had given him a photo frame with a photo already in it. The photo was of their group all smiling happily together.

"Oh wow thanks Lily!" he had said on receiving it.

She had blushed and said that it was, "no problem, Sirius."

Kendra had given him a pranking book he had never seen before, and when pressed she had said it was from Italy, as her wizarding father had been to Italy recently. Chloe had given him a doll of himself that said phrases like "Siriously" and "I am a Marauder."

All that was left to open was Mel's present, which he had been anticipating like no other. She smiled as he reached for it and opened it.

"Oh Mel," he said happily, looking at the gleaming gold watch he had just unwrapped, "but this must have cost a fortune!"

She shook her head, smiling, "Don't ask me how much I paid for it, 'cause I'm not going to tell you. The man I bought it from said that it's no ordinary watch. It has special hands on it that say stuff about where the people on the hands of your watch are. Right now there are two hands on there - you and me." Sirius had looked at the watch and, yes she was right. Instead of numbers, the watch had phrases written on like, "Hogwarts" and "Mortal peril."

He kissed her his 'thank you' before settling back and motioning for Lily to begin opening her presents.

Sirius had gotten her a photo album with lots of photos of her with Mel, her with Kendra and Chloe, her with him, her with Remus, her with Peter and her with James. There were even a couple of their whole group. She had beamed at him happily upon receiving it. Remus had gotten her a thick book called, 'Redheads; How to Control Your Temper' which she laughed at and Peter had given her some nice green earrings that sparkled. Mel's present was lovely - a silver heart shaped locket with a picture of the two of them together. Kendra gave her a makeup box with some eye shadow and mascara already in it.

"'Cause you have such a large collection," Kendra said in explanation when Lily opened it. Lily promptly gave her a hug.

Chloe had gotten Lily a doll of herself, like she had given Sirius, except hers said things like "Ohmygod! There's a test and I haven't studied!" and (yelling) "I don't have a temper! I never yell!" which Lily had gone red at.

"Aw, look at her," Sirius had teased, "she's gone as red as her hair!"

She had glared at him stonily, "Just because I have red hair…" she whined.

She only had one more present to unwrap - James'. She didn't know quite why she had left his until last, but she had.

"Oh wow!" she said, looking at James with new respect, "James, honestly! You didn't have to!"

He had given her a gorgeous necklace with a pendant in the shape of a lily hanging off it. There were emeralds studded all around the edge of the lily and it had obviously cost a bomb.

James smirked, "But I wanted to," he said simply, shrugging off her thanks.

"I'm never going to take it off!" she vowed suddenly, awestruck by the miracle that was James Potter.

"You might want to take it off in the shower, Flower," James replied smartly, giving her his trademark grin.

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed, "That rhymed!"

They both gave him a weird look.

"Well it did! Shower, Flower!"

James rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "What are we gong to do with you, Padfoot?"

Kendra by this time had unwrapped all her presents except Remus' which she had been saving for last. James had gotten her a pretty blue bracelet and Sirius had gotten her a matching necklace which they had obviously worked together on buying. Peter had bought her a book on becoming an animagus, which she had apparently "asked for."

Remus started. She didn't want to become an animagus for the same reasons that the other three Marauders had did she? And did he want her to? On one hand, hell yeah, transformations would be even more fun with her there with him. But on the other, did he want her to see him in his wolf form? And was it safe to tell her about the others? He trusted her, so he was sure that they would too.

Lily had bought Kendra a miniature living fox, which was apparently her favourite animal. It was an actual fox, but in miniature form so it moved about. Mel and Chloe had pooled in their money and bought her a miniature forest for the fox to live in. There were little things for the fox to eat and every detail that they could think of was there.

"Wow guys!" she said happily, completely amazed with their present.

She had just opened Remus' present - a date for two to a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley, "For a weekend" he said, smiling.

She smiled back at him and kissed him appreciatively. He smelled Christmassy, like pine trees and Christmas mince pies. Merlin, she loved his scent.

Remus was next. He unwrapped all his presents with care, saving the wrappings for later.

Sirius moaned. "Why does he bother?"

James had gotten him an expensive bottle of cologne, "for dates" and Sirius had gotten him tickets to his favourite band's concert, The Rockin' Trolls. Peter had bought him a Gryffindor scarf, as his last one had worn out and had holes in it. Lily had gotten him a bottle of something labelled 'Tantalizer' which she quietly explained to him was actually a potion designed to make his transformations easier. It was called Wolfsbane potion and was apparently very effective. Melissa had bought him some chocolates that turned your hair different colours when eaten for the Marauder's pranks. Chloe had gotten him a CD of the sort of bands she knew he liked to listen to, including The Rockin' Trolls.

Kendra had gotten him the same watch that Melissa had gotten Sirius, but in silver.

"It doesn't mean that I love you any less though," she explained, "I just didn't want to get you the same one."

Peter began opening his presents. From James and Sirius he got a book called 'How to Get Girls' and from Remus he got a diary that had study notes in it that Peter had missed or not understood throughout the year. From Lily he got some sweets and from Melissa and Kendra he got a voucher for a wizarding CD shop in Diagon Alley.

From Chloe he got the same watch as the other two in a bronze colour.

James began to open his presents. From Sirius he received the latest broom - a Quicksilver.

"Padfoot! Wow!"

From Remus he got a drinking flask. As Remus put it, "I am never going to be able to stop your drinking so I may as well embrace it."

From Peter he got a new razor which he was glad of, because his old one was a bit outdated. Melissa, Kendra and Chloe worked together and bought him a huge book of all the practical jokes ever played.

And from Lily… she had gotten him the watch that the other three had given their boyfriends, except in black. Did this mean she liked him as more than a friend? Or was he just reading this friendly signal wrong?

Melissa was next, and so she began to open her presents. From James she received a bouquet of flowers that never dried out, which she absolutely loved. Remus gave her a voucher for Gladrags Wizardingwear and Peter gave her a crystal that she could hang in her room. Lily got her a gorgeous dress for Gladrags for "special occasions' that she could take back if it was the wrong size and Kendra and Chloe pooled their money together and bought her a manicure set with added nailpolish.

"I don't know what to say!" she said happily, looking over her presents in amazement.

"Wait 'till you see mine," Sirius said smugly, winking at her. _Oh God... what am I going to do with that boy?_

She unwrapped a very skimpy piece of lingerie. "Sirius Black!" she said furiously, blushing with embarrassment.

He laughed, not at all ashamed, "Your real present's here, sweetie."

She glared at him before laughing, "Good one," she choked out between laughs.

She opened his present, gasping. "But Sirius these are so expensive!"

"You're worth it," he said simply, happy that she liked his present.

He had given her a pensieve. It was a creamy white colour and already had a few memories swirling around in it. "Sirius what are those memories?" she asked apprehensively, worrying about the kind of things he would have put in there.

"Just some memories of you that our group has of you," he said slyly, "try some later! I especially loved the one of you confessing your love of me to the girls."

"Sirius Black!" she yelled for the second time that morning, "tell me you didn't watch that one!"

He smirked in reply. "It was very sweet."

"Oh you're so funny," she replied sarcastically, blushing a light shade of pink.

Sirius beamed, "Thanks hun."

She narrowed her eyes at him, before shrugging, "I give up, Sirius Black!"

"Give up what?" he asked innocently, looking at her with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Aw!" she said, "The puppy dog eyes."

"Oy we should have a snowball fight!" Sirius yelled triumphantly, looking out the window at the lightly falling snow.

James grinned, "Wicked."

* * *

**Hey guys!!! Next chapter the snowball fight!!! Yippee!!! I love writing about snowball fights + they always have one in Hogwarts stories arounnd Christamstime! Yay!**

**Just a quick question - do any of you want me to kill off one of the girls (ie Mel, Kendra or Chloe) cuz they're probably gonna have to die anyway? If so, which one? Cuz I'd only probably kill off one while they're still at school.**

**Thanks,**

**Baby seal**


	16. Snowball Fight

They divided into two teams - girls versus boys - and set about building their forts. Both teams had decided to have a trademark snowball shape each, which was to be decided on by the others and only revealed to them when they threw the snowball.

The girls had made their fort high and they were all standing up at the top, their heads peeping out at the boys' fort. The boys however had gone for a wider and shorter fort and they had made small eyeholes to look out of to the girls' fort.

Remus and Peter had been assigned the task of making snowballs, while James and Sirius were watching the girls' fort like hawks, making sure they weren't ambushed.

"Bloody snowballs," Remus grumbled, rolling his eyes as he picked up another piece of snow in order to make another snowball.

Peter mumbled his agreement and placed the snowball he had just made on the steadily growing pile they had already made.

"Alright guys! Let's start firing!" Sirius said excitedly, picking up a snowball. He pulled his arm back and threw the snowball at the top of the girls' fort, where it could be seen hitting Lily's head. His snowball had changed shape during its flight and had become a beaters bat. He laughed. A beaters bat? His friends knew him too well and he knew they wouldn't reveal his animagus form to the girls, so even though a dog would have been a more symbolic choice, the girls would have wondered.

Lily felt the icy cold snowball hit her on the side of her neck. She deduced from the beaters bat that Sirius had thrown it, so, deciding to get revenge she picked up a snowball she had made (as the girls had all made snowballs) she threw it furiously at his form that she could just make out in the boys' fort.

Her snowball was a lily. Oh how imaginative of them, she thought sarcastically. The lily was rather pretty actually and she didn't mind terribly that her snowball was so obvious.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelled as the lily snowball hit his head. And it was then that the battle really begun.

"Attack!" James said wildly, grabbing a handful of snowballs and throwing them with his expert Quidditch aim at the girls' fort.

His snowballs turned into little hearts entwined with lilies. Padfoot… He was going to kill Sirius when he got a chance.

Lily laughed as she saw little heart snowballs with lilies embedded in them crash into the side of their fort. James would be furious. But he didn't really like her… love her properly… like a gentleman… did he? He only wanted her because he had never had her, she told herself firmly. Sure, he may have matured significantly in the last few months but that didn't mean he truly loved her. She was not thoroughly convinced however.

Kendra, eager to find out what her snowballs would be, threw a snowball aimed directly at Remus, only to find it veer off course and hit Peter. Her snowball was a fox head and she rather liked it.

Peter saw this and retaliated by throwing a snowball which turned into a wand at her, hitting her square on. A wand? Go figure.

Chloe saw him and threw a snowball at him, watching in amazement as it turned into a chef's hat in mid-flight. Yes, she was an excellent cook and she was only glad it hadn't turned into something worse, like what James' had.

Sirius threw a snowball at Mel and she threw one back, watching as her snowball turned into a bumblebee while it was in the air. Wow! A bumblebee was the meaning of her name and she had always loved them. When they had learnt about Patronuses in class she knew she wanted hers to be a bumblebee. They were learning how to produce them in Defence Against the Dark Arts after the Christmas holidays.

Remus threw a snowball at Kendra jokingly. He stared at his snowball as it became a book. Oh Merlin… he thought exasperatedly. This was exactly the sort of thing Padfoot and Prongs would come out with. Although then again they had been pretty evil with Prongs' snowball.

Some while later, the boys surrendered to the girls because they were extremely tired and cold and the girls absolutely refused to give up. They had completely forgotten that they could use a simple warming spell and an energizing spell to combat these problems!

When Lily pointed this out to them, they groaned and Remus whacked his head with his hand, "Why didn't I think of that?!"

xXoXx

Lily stumbled up to her dorm tiredly, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long and exhilarating day and she had loved every minute of it.

She wasn't prepared to see a small, wrapped package on her bed. There was a card attached that read:

_To my fair Lily,_

_Though there are many stars in the sky_

_There are many more moments of being near you that I cherish._

_Though there are many blades of grass in the fields_

_There are many more things that I love about you._

_We were friends once _

_But my mistake cost us our friendship._

_Please accept this humble gift from me_

_As a tribute to my love for you and to our friendship that once was._

_Your love,_

_The Half-Blood Prince_

She opened the present, half expecting to find flowers or heart shaped chocolates or something else as cheesy and naff as the poem had been. It had touched her though, although she still could not figure out who had written it. Could it have been James? But they were never really friends; they had only recently started getting to know each other better. And what was with the name? The Half-Blood Prince?

Instead of flowers she found a vial of liquid. She deduced that it was some kind of potion. She uncorked the lid, convinced that this Prince guy did not mean her any harm. It smelt of fresh parchment, rosewater scent and a familiar smelling cologne. Whose cologne was it? She had realized by now what this potion was. It was Amortentia, the most powerful love potion ever. She was touched - as the Prince must have known that she had wanted to know which three things she loved the most and Professor Slughorn hadn't let them smell their potions. Did this mean he was in her Potions class? Or did it just mean he knew someone that was? Oh this was so confusing!

Her mind was whirling and she was exhausted. She put the vial and card away, changed into her pyjamas and went to bed, utterly drained.

xXoXx

"This meeting, my friends, is to decide the future of one of our newer members, Peter Pettigrew," a tall boy with striking black eyes and short dark hair said, bringing the rest of the students in the room into silence, listening to the boy speak, "He is unable to come tonight, and so I have taken this opportunity to hold a little discussion about what we shall do to secure him on his way to becoming a strong supporter of the Dark Lord. Yes Bella," he said, nodding to one of the few girls in the room - a pale girl with long black hair to speak.

"But Rodolphus, what if he betrays us? What if the little sneak tells Dumbledore?"

"He will not, Bella," Rodolphus said confidently, "I know Pettigrew well enough. He's scared of his own shadow," and with that he spat at the ground contemptuously.

"Well what shall we do then?" Bella asked desperately, trying to please him.

"He has a girlfriend," spoke up a white haired boy sitting near Bella, "I have seen them together!"

"Very good, Lucius," Rodolphus said, musing, "What's her name, do you know?"

"Chloe," said the blonde girl sitting next to Lucius, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Chloe Rogers."

"A pureblood then," Rodolphus continued interestedly, "A Gryffindor pureblood. Like Black." He spat again, "Both blood traitors."

"Rodolphus, if it isn't too bold-"

"No Bella, do continue."

"I was just thinking that it wouldn't matter if we targeted her then. Seeing as she's a blood traitor and all." Bellatrix said quickly, looking at Rodolphus' face for his reaction.

Rodolphus smiled, "What about Black? He is one of Pettigrew's best friends, if you can call them that."

"Yes but wouldn't it be a bit obvious?' Lucius interjected hastily, "With the girl, we can pin the blame on her family, whereas with Black…"

"There is Regulus, yes I see," Rodolphus said impatiently, his eyes flicking over the younger boy sitting at the back of the room, listening intently.

"And you, Regulus," he said, "What do you think?"

Regulus mumbled something unintelligible, "Sorry, what was that?" Rodolphus said nastily, pinning the spotlight on the smaller boy.

"I said, I think that Chloe would be better."

"Ah," Rodolphus said spitefully, "Blood ties are stronger than water aye?"

Regulus blushed, "Sirius still might change his mind."

"Oh but hadn't you heard?" Bellatrix asked mockingly, putting her hands on her hips, "Your **darling** brother has gotten himself disowned. Ran away, he did."

Regulus looked down, "I had heard."

"So we are in agreement then," Rodolphus said, steering the conversation back to its original topic, "Chloe Rogers is our target."

The students in the room all nodded their agreement.

"And what shall we do?" he continued, looking around the room and making eye contact with every student in the room.

"Torture," Bellatrix breathed, her eyes lighting up with a cruel spark.

"Punishment," another student suggested.

"Death," Lucius suggested, his lips curving into a wicked smile.

"No!" yelled a voice from within the excited throng.

"What's this?" Rodolphus said derisively, "Severus you oppose this?"

"She's Lily's friend! You can't do this to her!" Severus said bravely, standing up for the girl that was once his best friend.

"Ah, the Mudblood," Rodolphus said scornfully, "We have been over this, Severus. You cannot still have feelings for the girl?"

Severus nodded defiantly, "I love her."

"Well you shall just have to forfeit your so called 'love' for Evans. She is below your class; the Dark Lord will never have his supporters marrying the Mudbloods he detests. You know this - I have told you many times."

Severus sighed, "I cannot pretend I am happy about this."

"You don't need to," came the satisfied reply.

"Now Bella, I believe you wanted torture," Rodolphus said. Bellatrix nodded fervently. "Well I shall have to make you in charge of this aspect. If you could possibly find her alone and bring her to our common room, we shall take her into the boys' dormitory and you will be in charge of having some fun with her," he said as if he was merely planning the sale of an everyday item. "And Lucius, when Bella is done, you may do the deed, but perform another spell with your wand straight afterwards to wipe the evidence off your wand. Likewise with you Bella."

"And where shall we put her when she is dead?" Lucius asked, staring at Rodolphus with gleaming eyes.

"Ah, I think the Great Hall would be perfect, don't you?" Rodolphus sneered, "If you can manage it. Now, is everyone satisfied?"

There were murmurs of assent throughout the room.

"Meeting adjourned. We meet again tomorrow in our common room to put our plan into motion," Rodolphus finished, before standing up and striding swiftly out of the room, Bella hurrying behind him in an effort to catch him up.

Severus stayed behind, thinking about what had just taken place. He had a choice. He had always had a choice.

And now was the time for him to decide.


	17. I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good

Lily and Kendra had gone to study in the library ("Studying on Boxing Day?!" Sirius had yelped incredulously, looking at the two girls as if they were mad when they told them) and Mel had gone out to the lake with Sirius and Peter.

Chloe was all alone as she strolled carefree through one of the many corridors in Hogwarts, making her way slowly to the kitchens for some quality eating time.

She was thinking about Peter. Something was different about him nowadays. His speech was guarded and clipped, and he was never really paying attention to anything going on around him. It was as if he was possessed! She gave an exasperated sigh as she remembered the conversation she had been trying to have with him yesterday in Transfiguration, 'trying' being the key word.

He had 'mhmm'ed and 'uh-huh'ed as she tried to talk to him and ask him what the matter was, why he had been acting so weirdly recently.

And so her guard was down and she didn't see the stunner sent her way by a dark haired Slytherin girl who had been lurking in the corners. As her body crumpled up she didn't even realize what had just happened to her.

She woke in a dingy, dimly lit room that smelled of decay. Judging by the armchairs and staircases, this was a common room. In fact it was the Slytherin common room, she realized with horror, only beginning to comprehend the danger she was now facing.

"So the princess awakes," came a smug voice from an armchair next to her position on the stone floor. She twisted her neck uncomfortably to see who it was, to see a wickedly pretty black haired girl, obviously Slytherin as she was wearing their badge proudly on her robes.

She tried to speak, finding her throat dry with dawning terror, "What am I doing here?"

The girl smirked, "Good question, bitch. You are here because it has come to our attention that you are a filthy blood traitor and do not deserve to live." She spat at Chloe's feet, shifting comfortably in her armchair.

"E-excuse me?" Chloe said, only now fully understanding the complete gravity of her situation.

"I suppose you are too dim-witted to understand me," the girl taunted nastily, digging at her mental defences cruelly.

"Let me go!" Chloe pleaded, "You'll get money, lots of money! I promise!"

The girl laughed, "You think we want money? Don't you think we have enough money as it is? Or hasn't your blood traitor friend told you anything about our noble family name?"

It all clicked into place in Chloe's head. Of course! This girl was Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin!

_And do not deserve to live…_

God, were they going to kill her?

The others would realize she was gone! They would find her! Wouldn't they?

"Our motto, _Toujours pur,_ is self explanatory. It means 'always pure' in Latin, but of course you'd be too stupid to know that," Bellatrix continued, gloating in her triumph.

"They'll find me!" Chloe said bravely, calling on her Gryffindor courage to hide the fear she felt inside, "They'll find me and my boyfriend will save me! And so will Sirius!" she said, emphasizing his name goadingly, "And so will Lily, and Kendra, and Mel, and James, and Remus!"

"Enough!" Bellatrix screamed, Chloe's taunts obviously hitting home, "Nobody will find you here, and in the unlikely chance that they do, they will be too late! Crucio!"

Chloe screamed in pain. The torture curse Bellatrix had used on her was one of the three unforgivable curses - she could get sent to Azkaban if she was caught doing this. God, it hurt. But she had to be strong. Strong for Peter. Strong for her parents, and strong for herself. But it hurt…

It hurt so damn much!

Why did the girl not stop it! Couldn't Bellatrix see she had had enough?

"I'm sorry," she grated out between screams. The words seemed to calm Bellatrix down somewhat, as she lifted the curse.

"Good girl," Bellatrix said approvingly, patting her on the head, satisfied. Chloe recoiled at her cool touch.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked hysterically, crawling away from her tormentor, "I hate you! You're mad! You're mad and you're evil!"

Bellatrix tutted, "Dear girl, I thought you had more sense. You are at my mercy now. If begged, I may be merciful. But if you anger me…" she let the sentence trail off as an unspoken threat.

Chloe's sobs quieted somewhat. She was curled up in a ball, leaning away from Bellatrix in terror.

"That's right," Bellatrix said, musing, "You'd make a nice pet, darling."

Chloe shuddered, leaning back from Bellatrix even further.

"Now, my little Gryffindor pet," Bellatrix said, "You will tell me all you know about everything I ask you," she ordered imperiously, sitting up a little.

"Has Peter ever mentioned me to you?"

Chloe started in surprise, and then shook her head. She felt like a total coward. Why couldn't she be strong, like Lily or Sirius?

"Are you absolutely sure?"

She was about to shake her head again, when a memory stirred from somewhere within her mind. She remembered the Room of Requirement. She remembered confronting Peter about his behaviour. She remembered his response. She remembered him stunning her and modifying her memory so she wouldn't tell anyone. She felt sick. So Peter probably knew about this! And then a more startling thought hit her; would he torture her too? Would he kill her?

She retched and vomited the contents of her stomach onto the floor in front of her, some of it dripping down her front. She could taste the sick in every breath she took.

Bellatrix started, but simply pulled her wand out and vanished the sick from the floor.

Chloe felt a strange sensation in her mind - a probing tendril. She realized with horror that Bellatrix was using Leglimency on her to make sure she was telling the truth.

She felt her memories whizzing by, and Bellatrix viewing every one of them. Eleven year old Chloe sailing on one of the little boats to the castle of Hogwarts, Fourth year Chloe with her first and only boyfriend before Peter, getting dumped because she was too scared to kiss him. Kissing Peter, his tongue probing hers, exploring the caverns of her mouth. Peter in the Room of Requirement, yelling.

""_I'm a Death Eater! I'm getting the Dark Mark this summer! When I don't see your group I'm hanging out with Avery, Mulciber and Snape! Are you happy now?!"_

She felt Bellatrix leaving her mind, angry. She heard the older girl say, "Crucio!"

Once more her world sank into pain. Her flesh was on fire, but when she looked down at herself she saw no flames.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped.

xXoXx

Peter felt left out. Sirius and Mel were having a very heated make-out session and he felt like the third wheel. He decided to find Chloe and see what she was up to.

He happened to glance down at his watch, and started when he saw that Chloe's hand was not resting at "Hogwarts," but was pointing towards "Mortal peril."

He sprinted towards the castle. There was no time to alert Sirius and Mel from where they were entwined on the other side of the lake. He ran all the way to Gryffindor tower, where he pulled out the Marauders Map.

He gasped. According to the Map, and the Map never lied, Chloe was in the Slytherin common room with Bellatrix Black!

From the Gryffindor tower he ran all the way to where he knew the Slytherin common room was, and banged on the door in fury. What did that girl think she was doing?

He heard a loud screaming noise coming from inside. Crap! What if it was Chloe? What if she was hurt? He would never forgive himself if he had let them hurt her!

Abruptly the screaming stopped as Bellatrix seemed to realize that someone was outside.

"Rodolphus, is that you?" she called softly, opening the door to the common room slightly. Peter seized his chance and pounced, surprising her with his wand pointing straight at her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed dangerously, waving his wand in her face menacingly.

Her reaction was unexpected. She smirked, "Oh Peter, we were just having a little bit of fun…"

"A little bit of fun?! You promised you wouldn't hurt any of them! You said this was just between us!"

Bellatrix stiffened, "Lighten up Pete! Rodolphus promised that, actually, and he was the one that arranged this whole affair!"

"Rodolphus? Wha- What?" Peter stammered, now very unsure of himself.

"Because you haven't been very faithful, have you?" Bellatrix sneered derisively, looking at Peter evenly.

He paled, "I didn't mean- She doesn't remember it!"

"She does now."

"But she shouldn't!" he protested, "I modified her memory!"

"Leglimency undoes memory charms," she said triumphantly, "So now she knows what you are."

"But she'll think I'm the one responsible for this!"

Bellatrix smiled, "Exactly."

"What are you going to do to her?" Peter asked frantically, wishing she would move from her spot in the doorframe so that he could get through to Chloe.

"That would be telling."

He raised his wand, "What are you going to do to her?" he hissed menacingly, stepping forward slightly.

"We're going to kill her," a silky voice behind him said, "And we're going to make you watch it."

He spun around hastily and saw Rodolphus standing behind him, his wand out, "Expelliarmus," the taller boy said easily, catching Peter's wand with a skilled grip.

"Oh Rodolphus!" Bellatrix gushed, breaking into a smile upon seeing his familiar figure, "She's inside."

The boy nodded, "Let's go," he said curtly, herding Bellatrix and Peter into the common room with his wand.

"Hello again, poppet," Bellatrix called to Chloe, "Sit up, you have visitors."

"One in particular I think you will want to see right now," came Rodolphus' voice, laced with malice.

She looked up. A Slytherin boy was standing next to Bellatrix and- Peter?

Peter. The Death Eater. She felt numb. This was probably all his idea to scare her into not telling anyone else what he was. But she had to tell them! They were all in danger with Peter around!

She saw his familiar features, but they looked different. Now that she knew the truth she couldn't see him as her handsome boyfriend, she only saw him as the traitorous Death Eater that he was. She could see his once-adorable blonde hair and his once-beautiful blue eyes but she did not find them appealing anymore.

She was disgusted with what he had become, and what he was allowing them to do to her. She looked at him with cowed eyes, the fear easily visible in her face and posture.

"Chloe," he said, panicking, "It's not what it looks like!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, unable to speak.

"I- I didn't know about this!"

"And you think that makes this all okay?!" she screamed angrily, needing to let out the emotions flooding her mind, "Damn it Peter! Damn it all! You're a Death Eater! You're a Death Eater and you think it matters that you didn't tell them to bloody torture me?! Hell, Peter, you call yourself a Gryffindor? You're a coward, a bloody coward!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, his chest heaving, "You don't know a damn thing!"

"And you think you do?" she interrupted, eyes flashing furiously.

"Quiet, you blood traitorous slut," Rodolphus said calmly, turning his wand on her, "Crucio!"

And once again her world dissolved into pain.

xXoXx

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here," Lily said stubbornly, her arms crossed over her chest, "I mean, honestly! Taking advantage of a second year and making her pass on messages is below most people, but obviously not you!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Severus said honestly, "I was hurt and embarrassed and- I'm sorry."

"The thing is, Severus, that some things can't be mended by just saying sorry," she said impatiently, "Now if that's all, I'll go back to my common room."

"No Lily! We don't have time for this! Chloe's in trouble!" he burst out frantically, grabbing her arm in an effort to stop her leaving.

She looked at him then, properly, "What?!"

"We don't have time!" he said, "Get your friends from Gryffindor and get Potter to show you whatever their secret way of getting into our common room is! She's in there and they're planning to kill her!"

Lily stared white-faced at him, "But what about you?" she asked finally, looking confused.

"They can't know I helped you," he said, hardly believing he was doing this, "And don't tell those idiotic friends of yours either!"

And with that he turned around and walked off down the corridor, not giving her the chance to try and change his mind.

She ran into the Gryffindor common room, only pausing to tell the Fat Lady the password.

"James!" she yelled quickly, "Sirius?"

There was no reply.

She sighed with impatience and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, taking the stairs two at a time.

"James! Sirius! Remus! Peter!" she yelled, banging on the door to their dormitory. Barely pausing, she opened the door and raced inside.

The mess was incredible. Clothes were strewn over the floor and James, Sirius and Remus were lying on their respective beds, talking. They looked up in surprise when they saw her.

"Lily?" Remus said, "What's up?"

"Chloe's in trouble!" she said quickly, panting, "She's in the Slytherin common room! How do we get in there?"

Luckily the boys realized how serious she was and James sat up and began rummaging through his trunk, while Sirius and Remus stood up and led her out of the room, James close behind them carrying a translucent cloth and a piece of parchment.

"Don't ask," Sirius said, seeing her look. He whispered into the parchment, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."


	18. Dealing with Death

"Enough," Rodolphus said, tiring of this game, "Avada Kedavra!"

And with that, Chloe's body crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

Peter let out a strangled moan, his knees giving way. He sank to the floor, averting his eyes from her corpse.

"Why?" he said finally, still looking down at the floor in front of him.

"We need to be able to trust you," Rodolphus said simply, "We can't have you running off and telling people what we're up to."

"But why her? Why?!" Peter moaned, his eyes stinging.

"Because she's a blood traitor and she was no use to anyone else," Bellatrix said spitefully, kicking Chloe's dead body.

"Don't touch her!" Peter said furiously, down on his knees trying to push her foot away.

"Peter, Peter," Rodolphus sighed, "You need to learn to control your feelings. What you felt for Chloe was a passing fancy. She defied her blood and if you do not follow us, you will too and one day you will meet with a similar fate."

From that moment on, he vowed to harden himself and his emotions. It wasn't hard. He was numb with disbelief. Chloe was dead. Chloe was gone. He would never see her welcoming round face light up ever again.

What else could he do but stick with the Death Eaters? The others had hardly been able to save Chloe, had they? He would be safer with them, he convinced himself.

"Good man," Rodolphus said approvingly, reading his expression correctly, "Now Lucius," he said to the white haired boy standing behind him, "Her body needs to be placed in the Great Hall."

Lucius grunted in reply and heaved Chloe's body onto his shoulder, "Heavy blood traitor bitch," he growled in annoyance before performing a disillusioning charm on Chloe, making her unable to be seen, and then walking out of the Slytherin common room, invisible Chloe still slung over his shoulder.

"You'd best be going, Peter," Rodolphus suggested quietly, "You don't want to give your 'friends' any cause for suspicion, do you?"

Peter shook his head miserably, unable to find a way out of the predicament he was in. He left the common room weakly, vanishing the tear streaks off his cheeks and performing a concealing charm on his eyes, making them look normal, rather than red and puffy as they had been before.

Bellatrix smiled at Rodolphus before disappearing off to her dormitory.

Rodolphus stayed downstairs, deep in thought. He sank into an armchair and stared at the fire.

He had just killed someone. He was amazed at how powerful it felt, being in control of someone's life and being able to end it on a whim. He realized that he was shaking and quelled his emotions, hardening his mind. The Dark Lord would be so pleased with him. His parents would be pleased with him and Bellatrix was already pleased with him. So why did he feel so empty and cold? What more did he want?

He heard a loud noise and turned sharply to see-

Potter, Black, Lupin and that Mudblood Evans girl Severus was infatuated with, emerging from behind the big snake tapestry hanging on the wall. He stared, shocked, before realizing that they couldn't see him.

"Where is she?" Black said frantically, his eyes darting around the room.

"I don't know!" Evans replied equally hysterically, her voice rising in pitch as she spoke, "She should be right here!"

"Perhaps we are too late," Lupin suggested worriedly.

"No!" Lily said anxiously, "We can't be! I won't let her get hurt!"

"Maybe I could help," Rodolphus said lazily, standing up from the armchair he had been sitting on, savouring their shocked looks.

"You!" the Potter boy said accusingly, "Where is she?"

"Well first, I would need to know who you are talking about," he said pointedly, staring the boy down.

"Chloe Rogers," Potter replied evenly, meeting Rodolphus' look squarely.

"Oh her? The blonde pureblood?" Rodolphus replied, a touch too surely.

"You had something to do with it," Black accused, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Oh really?" Rodolphus said sarcastically, "Sirius Black."

"Well where is she?" Evans demanded impatiently, "Her life could be in danger!"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging, "I haven't seen her. Out of interest, why do you think dear Chloe is in here?"

The boys looked at Evans.

"Actually, come to think of it…" Sirius mused, not seeing Lily's stricken expression, "Why do we think she's here?"

Lily shrugged, "Someone told me," she said evasively, not meeting the others' eyes.

The Marauders minus Peter left it at that, not wanting to press her in front of the Slytherin.

The dinner bell rang. Rodolphus stood up, but just had to have the last word, "I don't know how you four got in here, but if I ever catch you in here again, I will personally ensure you a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

They nodded, cowed, and fled to the Great Hall. They were just walking in the doors when a strange scene met their eyes. Instead of all the students sitting at their respective tables, they were all standing in a circle around something… what was it?

As they drew closer, the solemnity of the crowd assured them that this was no happy scene. They pushed through, and several students upon recognizing them looked at them pityingly.

When they reached the front they realized.

Chloe's body was lying on the floor, her limbs spread out grotesquely and looking battered and defeated.

James immediately rushed to the girl's side and checked for a pulse. His hands moved frantically and desperately, his fingers shaking, as his face grew paler and paler.

"I can't find it!" he said urgently, his face very white, "Someone get Dumbledore!"

"No need, Mr Potter," came a familiar voice from behind him. He had never been so happy to see the Headmaster in his whole six years at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore, Chloe-"

"Yes I can see that," Dumbledore remarked quietly, turning to the others, "I suggest you seven come to my office."

"But sir-" Lily began, starting forward, "Chloe-"

"Miss Rogers' condition will not worsen," Dumbledore said calmly, turning now to Filch. "Argus, if you could possibly move Miss Rogers…"

"Yes Headmaster," Filch said obediently, picking Chloe up and moving out of the Great Hall with her.

Dumbledore turned and strode out of the Great Hall the other way, heading towards his office. The others, including Peter, followed.

Lily was crying, great tear tracks on her cheeks showed that. Mel had her arm around her protectively, her jaw set firmly and her face unusually pale.

Peter was shaking with fear and apprehension. Would Dumbledore know who had done it? Would he be discovered?

Once they reached Dumbledore's office, he gestured for them to sit down and they obeyed.

"What's wrong with Chloe?" Kendra burst out, obviously impatient and sick of waiting for answers.

"Miss Jackson, if you would allow me a moment," Dumbledore said, holding up his hand for silence. He sighed, before continuing, "I have some bad news for all of you."

Peter started forward, but again the headmaster held up his hand. "Miss Rogers has, I am afraid, fallen prey to some of the darker wizards in our world."

"You mean Voldemort," James said boldly, unafraid of the name.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Mr Potter. It is not Lord Voldemort of which I speak."

"Then who?" Kendra asked exasperatedly, "And what do you mean, fallen prey?"

"I am afraid that some of our students may have used some of the unforgivable curses on her," Dumbledore said reluctantly, unwilling to let these young adults lose their innocence so quickly. But such was the way of today's world.

"Slytherins," Sirius muttered, infuriated, "Which ones?"

"I have a fair idea who they were," Dumbledore replied, "But without proof…"

"Well get proof!" Lily said, her voice slightly louder than she had intended, "Sorry, professor, I was just-"

"It is perfectly alright, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said calmingly, "But I will try to find out as best I can. I cannot promise success however."

"What do you mean, some of the unforgivable curses?" Melissa said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore.

The man in question sighed ruefully, "I am afraid to tell you this, but-"

"They killed her didn't they?!" Kendra shrieked suddenly, her face lit up and full of terrible understanding, "They fing killed her!"

"No KJ," Remus said soothingly, stroking her hair, "They wouldn't have. We're all just a little tense and jumping to conclusions."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Miss Rogers is no longer alive," he said simply.

Kendra gave a sob, "You're telling the truth, aren't you," she said, sounding defeated and broken.

The headmaster nodded, "I am deeply sorry. You seven will be excused from school so that you can go to her funeral which will be held in early January."

Peter forced himself to break down. "Why her?" he moaned in fake anguish, "What did she ever do to anybody? Everybody loved her!"

The others all looked at him sympathetically, knowing what he was going through was worse than what they were going through.

They stayed in that office for several hours, comforting each other. At times Dumbledore was there and at times he was not. By the time they exited Dumbledore's office, it was dark and they had all been crying.

As they had missed dinner they went to the kitchens and ate together, talking about the old times when the Dark Arts were just a story they hadn't really believed in.

They would never again be the eight best friends ever. There would always be a gaping hole, and they all knew it. They missed her already, with her steady smile and always honest face. None of them could imagine anyone wanting to kill her, let alone actually doing it, except Peter. What had she thought in her last moments? Had she known she was going to die?

Who had killed her?

* * *

**So... loved it? Hated it? Hate me for killing her?**

**Review and tell me please!**

**I'm sorry but that had to happen at some stage :(**

**Does anyone want to beta this story? If so, please send me a message and let me know.**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	19. Falling

The next few days were the hardest of their lives. Coming to terms with Chloe's death wasn't going to be easy, and they all knew it.

On New Years Eve, James and Sirius did not host a party in the Gryffindor common room, a first for them.

The date of the funeral came all too soon. Chloe's memory was all too fresh in their minds as they took a Portkey from Dumbledore's office to the Rogers mansion.

They took their seats at the outside gathering. Melissa slipped a box of tissues out of her bag and nudged Lily gently, "I brought tissues."

Lily sniffed and nodded, reaching for a tissue, "I don't know if I can do this, Mel."

Mel placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke in a reassuring voice, "Lily Evans; you are one of the strongest witches I know. If anyone can get through this, you can."

The seven had discussed who was going to speak at her funeral, and had decided that Lily, Kendra and Peter would speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys," the funeral director announced, standing at the wooden podium at the front of the group of chairs which were taken up by family and friends of Chloe.

"We are brought here today by the death of Chloe Rogers, a sixteen year old girl who did not deserve to die. Although this is a very hard time for all of you, I urge you to remember Chloe with fond memories and a happy heart, as this is what she would have wanted. Now I would like to welcome our first speaker; Chloe's mother - Julie Rogers!"

A tall, brunette woman stood up from her seat at the front and made her way to the podium. Once she reached the podium, she placed her speech papers on the podium and wiped her eyes.

She had the full sympathy of the crowd.

She took a deep breath and began, "Chloe was a courageous and amazing young woman and a perfect daughter. Now I'm not saying we didn't have our fights now and then," she added hastily, drawing a feeble laugh from her audience, "But she would always come back to me and readily forgive me, and I her. She learnt from her mistakes and she lived life to its fullest. She loved a lot of people - her family, friends and her boyfriend, Peter. I want all of you to remember Chloe as a wonderful and talented girl that gave this world something special - her love."

The small crowd clapped as Mrs Rogers walked back to her seat, her body shaking visibly.

Lily was next. She walked up and placed a sheet of paper on the podium, and then began to speak into the microphone, "Chloe was one of my dearest friends in Hogwarts and it's going to be hard without her. I have watched her grow for a good six years and in that time she has changed from a timid, little girl into a remarkable and accomplished young woman. We all loved her very much and I know that she will be sorely missed by many within and out of Hogwarts. I wish that we could turn the clock back and see Chloe again, but that isn't possible. We need to be strong for her now, and know that she is still there for us in spirit because that's how she would have wanted it to be. Thank you."

She walked back to her seat, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Mel looked at her sympathetically and pointed to the tissues.

Chloe's big brother, Nathan Rogers now stood up and began walking slowly towards the podium. When he reached it, he sighed heavily and began to speak.

"My little sister. God, she could be annoying. We fought like, well, brothers and sisters do, but underneath it we both loved each other and we were the best of friends. She came to me to talk about things that were bothering her, like when she liked a boy and wasn't sure if he liked her for the right reasons." He said, glancing at Peter meaningfully. "I feel like finding the sick people who are responsible for killing her and giving them a hard hit to the head, but I know she wouldn't want that. I know she'd want me to remember her in a good way and make the most of my life like she did and was going to. Thank you all for coming here today and mourning for my little sis' - Chloe Rogers."

He walked back to his seat and Kendra stood up reluctantly, her face screwed up.

"She was my best friend," Kendra choked out, her eyes streaming, "I loved her like a sister and I owe her so much. She was the perfect friend and she never took advantage of anybody. She didn't deserve to die and I wish that she hadn't. True friendship doesn't come around often and when it does, it is something special to cherish and nurture. With Chloe's death, I have lost my best friend and I only hope she is happy right now and that she can see us. Chloe-" she sobbed brokenly, breaking down and running from the podium. She couldn't do it. Chloe couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! She felt sheer frustration and loneliness and she ran. She ran into the garden and sat down by a large tree, crying uncontrollably.

She needed to be alone.

Back at the funeral, Remus started after her, but James put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't," he breathed, "She needs time."

Remus nodded and pushed Peter up, "C'mon mate. Do this to remember her."

Peter stood up awkwardly and made his way to the podium. "I love you, Chloe. I love you because you're funny, pretty, smart, nice and caring. Sound familiar? Yeah, that's what I said to you just before we started dating. You thought that I only liked you because you were a pureblood. Well that's not true and you know it. You shouldn't have had to die, and I'm sorry that you did… I'm going to miss you and the time we could have spent together."

He walked back to his seat quietly, feeling shame and regret for his actions. He could have stopped them. He was in Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake, so why had he acted like such a coward?

The funeral was nearly finished, so Remus decided to seek out Kendra and talk to her to try and make her feel better. He strode through the garden looking for her, and finally finding her seated under a tree. He saw her curled up in a ball, her face hidden and looking utterly pitiful. He sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms gently, as if she were a china doll. She whimpered, the sound chilling him to the bone.

"I don't know what to say, KJ," he conceded finally, searching for the words he needed, "She shouldn't have died and I know you miss her a lot. But the thing is, you have to accept that she is really gone. You can't live in the past forever. I know it's only been ten days, but at some point you have to understand that she's dead and not coming back."

"I can't!" she said, frustrated, "She can't be dead!"

"You don't want to let go of her, but you have to."

She shrugged off his warm embrace and turned away, facing away from him, "No I don't!"

"Kendra! See sense!" he pleaded earnestly.

"I have," she replied stubbornly, huffing at his persistence.

"Come on Kendra! You have your whole life ahead of you, so why must you insist on wasting part of it on grieving?" he yelled exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Go away, Lupin," she said bitterly, giving him a filthy look, "Just leave me alone!"

"Fine then," he grated back, standing up sharply, turning on his heel and storming away.

"And don't bother coming back!" she yelled at his retreating back sulkily. How dare he? What did he know? He hadn't been Chloe's best friend!

But she loved him… she wasn't even sure of that anymore. She had lost so much in the last ten days, it was unbelievable. She sobbed uncontrollably now, her tears running freely down her face, her hair messed up and her face blotchy and red. He could be so hard to understand, but he was always right, that much she did know about Remus Lupin.

But if he was right this time, it meant that she wasn't accepting Chloe's death as well as she should be? Or was Remus Lupin wrong for once in his life?

This was how Lily and Mel found her ten minutes later, after the cremation of Chloe's body. They gasped and she looked up at the noise.

"KJ!" they said together, worried about their friend, "What happened?"

Kendra turned away, whimpering as they looked at each other helplessly.

"Kendra, we have to go now…" Melissa said cautiously, not wanting to say anything to upset her friend.

Kendra stood up blindly and stood before them dumbly. They walked back to the others, holding her closely as she cried openly into their shoulders.

Remus felt a sharp pang of guilt as he saw her hapless and innocent face so hurt, so tortured. Had he really needed to be that harsh on her? Had he been wrong in his accusations, his diagnosis of her character?

Was he just deserting her, had she just lost him as well as Chloe?

He had been horrible, he realized. He had been upset and tired and had taken his frustration out on her.

The rest of the Marauders noticed his discomfort, but did not act, as they realized that something bad had happened, and that he would tell them about it later.

The group was silent as they took the Portkey back to Dumbledore's office and went back to class, apart from Kendra's anguished sobs.

Remus sighed, why was it that his life was destined to be spent alone?

* * *

**Hey all!! Please keep reviewing my chapters so I don't lose interest in this story :) C'mon... it only takes 2secs!**

**Please, does anyone want to beta my story? Cuz I really would like a beta reader (hint, hint)**

**How do you want Remus and Kendra to get back together?**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	20. Bleeding It Out

It was now a week into February and Kendra was still refusing to acknowledge Remus and get back together with him. The others were all completely sick of Kendra's stubbornness and so feelings in the group were not absolutely harmonious.

"And what does the spell Gemino do?" Professor Flitwick asked the class.

Remus and Kendra put up their hands simultaneously, the only two in the class to do so.

"Mr Lupin," Flitwick chose, pointing at the boy with sandy hair and waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Well Professor, Gemino-" Remus started, before being cut off by a loud voice saying-

"It duplicates the target object!"

"Mrs Jackson!" Flitwick said sharply, "Kindly refrain from calling out in my classroom."

Kendra's cheeks felt like they were on fire, "Sorry Professor," she muttered, embarrassed.

Remus looked at her apologetically, and when she realized he was looking at her she raised her head and glared at him stonily. He shrugged at her obstinacy before turning back to his own work. He was so sick of her! Why couldn't she just accept that she was wrong?!

She would be ready to understand one day, he reassured himself. But why couldn't she just do it now?! Why was she so damn stubborn?

"How do you make an object into a Portkey?" Flitwick asked the class again, seeing Kendra and Remus' hands go up once again. "Mr Lupin," he said firmly, eyeing Kendra pointedly, making sure she understood not to answer.

"You say the incantation Portus," Remus answered, seeing Kendra mouthing the answer out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately for her, Flitwick had seen this as well, "Detention, Miss Jackson, at eight o'clock sharp tonight!"

She scowled at him and nodded sullenly.

He noticed Lily and Mel giving her confused looks and found a piece of scrap paper in his bag. He muttered a few charms to make his writing appear on all of James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Mel's parchment.

_Hey guys_, he wrote, waiting a couple of seconds before the others started, and began writing furiously.

Hey, Lily replied quickly, her quill still able to write down the professor's notes.

**Merlin, Moony! You scared me there!** Sirius wrote.

_Sorry_, he replied apologetically.

**I'm sorry about what happened with Kendra,** Mel wrote.

_Yeah… I don't get girls_, he replied, _I mean, I didn't ask for Flitwick to call on me!_

Don't worry about her, she'll come around eventually, Lily responded.

_Uh-huh, but how long do I have to wait?_

Moony, can I copy your notes? James asked.

_God James! Honestly, when will you learn to make your own?!_ Remus replied exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at James' laziness.

**Yeah, um, Moony… about those notes** Sirius wrote.

_Don't tell me you need them too?!_ Remus wrote back.

Peter's set them on fire, actually, Lily wrote.

_Wha- Oh shit! Wormtail you idiot!_ Remus replied.

_Sorry mate!_ Peter wrote.

Remus, Flitwick's calling on you again, Lily wrote.

_Shit! Alright guys I am officially ending this now! It's too distracting! And our exams are coming up soon, too!_ Remus wrote back worriedly.

**You're rambling, Moony**, Sirius replied cheekily, giving his friend a cocky grin when Remus glared at him.

**Geez, PMSy much?** Sirius responded.

_For your information, Padfoot, I am a guy and guys do not have periods!_ Remus replied furiously.

**Moony, Flitwick's waiting for you to reply**, Sirius wrote.

_Oh shit…_

xXoXx

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Sirius said, tapping a pair of drumsticks enthusiastically. One, two, three, four…

Peter came in on the bass guitar and James began playing his electric guitar in the background.

And then Remus started singing…

I bleed it out.  
Go, stop the show.  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow.  
Shotgun opera, lock and load,  
Cock it back and then watch it go.  
Mama help me, I've been cursed,  
Death is rolling in every verse.  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse.  
Can't contain him, he knows he works.  
Fk this hurts, I won't lie.  
Doesn't matter how hard I try.

Half the words don't mean a thing,  
And I know that I won't be satisfied.  
So why, try ignoring him.  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in.

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out.  
I've opened up these scars,  
I'll make you face this.  
I pulled myself so far,  
I'll make you face this now.

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.

**I bleed it out.**

**I bleed it out.**

They were all breathing heavily by the end of that, and Remus even more so. Singing this song with the other three Marauders always made him think of Kendra.

**I bleed it out**

**Digging deeper just to throw it away**

Wasn't that just what he was doing?

**Fk this hurts, I won't lie**

It did. Why couldn't she see what she had done to herself? Out of their group, she had taken Chloe's death the hardest. She had reason to be sad - her best friend had been murdered! But why couldn't she understand that Chloe wouldn't want her to be moping about in misery?! She would want Kendra to be active and to be enjoying life to its fullest, like Chloe hadn't had the chance to.

The Marauders had formed their band when they had first come to Hogwarts and found that the main thing they had in common was that they all played a musical instrument. Aside from the fact that they were boys and were also all wizards, of course. Sirius played the drums, probably as an act of rebellion against his parents and Peter played the bass guitar. He had always found that this instrument suited Peter, as he was always in the background much like the bass, but he was crucial to the rhythm of the songs they played. James played the electric guitar. Well of course, he thought, smiling wryly, James would want to be in the spotlight, but after discovering at an early age that he could not sing in tune to save his life, he took up the guitar, and then progressed to the electric guitar in an attempt to save his spotlight.

And he sang. Everyone who had heard him said he was a natural, which was not many because he had forced the others years ago to set up silencing charms on the doors whenever they practiced. They were going to make their debut performance, after six years, at the seventh year graduation ball. Because of this they had been practicing a lot more than they usually did.

He sighed ruefully, when would Kendra come around?

* * *

**Hi all!! I know this was a somewhat unusual chapter, but did you all like it? Or was it too cliche?**

**Please review!! It makes me smile :)**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	21. Prongs

Three days later, it was the lesson they had been looking forward to for a long time. Professor Ernest was teaching them how to make Patronuses. It was only a pity that Chloe hadn't been able to share it with them.

"Alright class!" He boomed cheerily, with a voice of authority, "Think of happy things, and then say the incantation, _Expecto Patronum!_

Chaos reigned supreme in the classroom as a moment later the whole class began furiously waving their wands and saying "_Expecto patronum!_"

Lily got it first, and she exclaimed with delight as she saw her gorgeous male stag erupt from her wand and prance around the room.

Sirius stopped stock still when he saw the stag, "Prongs!" he said urgently, nudging his friend and pointing at the stag breathlessly.

James gaped, "It's Prongs!"

Remus smirked knowingly, "A Patronus can take the form of a loved one," was all he would say when he was pressed by Sirius.

It was James' turn to smirk, "Guess someone loves me," he boasted smugly, looking around the room curiously to figure out whose Patronus it was.

He caught sight of Lily talking happily to Mel. He leaned in, and could just catch what she was saying-

"I mean, isn't he gorgeous? I mean, I thought mine would be something really pathetic, you know, like a snail or something!"

He saw Mel smile, "I reckon! Doesn't a stag mean royal and proud?"

He froze. It couldn't be…

Lily's.

Could it?

"James?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of his face, "Anyone home?"

"Uhhh," he moaned, trying to make sense of the emotions running through his head.

"What happened?" Remus asked, concerned.

James pointed towards Lily, and then at the stag.

"Lily… stag," Sirius said aloud, musing, "Lily stag. Stag Lily. Wait, I've got it! No, that can't be right, 'cause that would mean that Lily likes you and that would never happen."

"Thanks, mate," James said sarcastically, "Actually, I think it is hers."

Sirius snorted, "Wishful thinking!"

Remus nudged Sirius, "Don't make him feel worse than he does already! Geez, talk about tact!"

"Seriously! Why does no one believe me?!" James moaned, frustrated.

"No offence or anything, Prongs, but that stag is more likely to belong to Lisa Greene than Lily," Sirius replied, flicking his wand casually and muttering the Patronus spell, "A dog," he mused, "How original."

Remus laughed, and even James in his present state, cracked a smile.

Sirius' attention was diverted by the arrival of another dog, which started nuzzling his, "Okay, what in Merlin's name… Ooh she's cute!"

Mel snorted, "Honestly, Sirius! They're just Patronuses! Wait, what is she doing?"

"She's yours?" Sirius said happily, standing and hugging her.

"Yes," she breathed into his ear softly, "Do you like her?"

"I love her," he replied, smiling cheekily, "But I can think of someone I love more…"

"Who," James interjected, grinning, "Me? Why Sirius, I never knew you felt that way about me!" he said, acting mock-surprised, "I'm sorry, but I'm straight."

Sirius glared at him and whacked him on the shoulder, "Way to ruin a romantic moment."

James winced, "Ow, Padfoot!" he whined, "That hurt!"

Lily and Kendra were following Mel and coming over.

"Hey guys!" Lily said brightly, "So what're yours?"

Sirius proudly showed her his dog, and she "Aaaw"ed before turning to the other three Marauders, "How about you guys?"

"Don't know actually, "James said, "Expecto Patronum!"

They all watched as a silvery stallion burst from the tip of his wand. He smiled, "Wicked!"

"Hey Lily, what's yours?" Sirius said inquiringly, for James' sake.

She produced her stag proudly, "Isn't he gorgeous?"

The four Marauders froze.

Her smile tightened, "What's the matter? Don't you like him?"

"No, no," Sirius stammered, looking at James incredulously, "It's nothing! It's a really good looking stag, yeah."

She looked unconvinced, and looked to Remus next, "Remus?"

"It's Prongs," he breathed, "Wow… I would never have thought."

She looked confused, "How is he James?"

Sirius glared at Remus, "Remus, that's a Marauder secret! You can't just tell her! And what about your furry little problem?"

Lily smiled with relief, "Is it something about Remus' condition? Because I figured that out in second year."

James looked shaken, "You- you did?"

She nodded, "So how is my Patronus Prongs?"

The four Marauders leaned in close.

"Now what we're about to tell you girls," Sirius announced to Lily, Mel and Kendra theatrically, "Is highly confidential, okay? Don't tell anyone."

They nodded, looking at each other in apprehension.

"Now I know Lily and Mel know about Remus' furry little problem, but I'm assuming you don't," Sirius continued, talking to Mel, "Remus, you can tell this one."

"Mel, I'm a werewolf," Remus said slowly, his face screwed up in embarrassment, "And I totally understand if you don't want to be friends with me because of this," he assured her.

"Remus, I fully support you in this and I am your friend! Why would I not want to be?" Mel said strongly, giving him a reassuring look.

"Alright, and so he's Moony, because of what the full moon does to him," Sirius said, taking control again, "And I'm Padfoot, because, well, us three became Animagi to help Remus' transformations, and I'm a dog."

Lily gasped, "But we've seen the list, and you three aren't on it!"

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"But that's illegal!" Lily said worriedly, "I mean, not that it's not incredibly brave and caring of you to do, but why didn't you register?!"

Sirius shrugged, "More fun, I suppose. The thrill of the risk of getting caught, that kind of thing."

She sighed, but dropped it, turning to Peter.

"So what are you?" she asked, trying to imagine what kind of animal he would be.

"A rat," Peter replied, "Wormtail."

"And you're Prongs," She stated, looking at James, "Why?"

"I'm a stag," he said heavily, wincing as he anticipated her reaction. To his surprise, she took it in her stride.

"Like my Patronus," she said wearily, "I've read the textbook, I know what it means."

He shifted over and sat next to her, "I'm sorry," he said gently, knowing how terrible she would be feeling right now.

"Can we talk?" She asked abruptly, then stopped, realizing how rude she must have sounded, "Sorry- I mean, maybe later?"

"Yeah," he said, wondering what she could possibly want to talk about, "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at ten."

She nodded, and they both sat there and watched as Kendra finally managed to produce her Patronus, which was a rabbit, and Remus produce his dove Patronus.

"It suits him," Lily said finally, pondering Remus' Patronus, "A dove being a symbol of peace and all."

James nodded, agreeing, "Yeah. He's the peacemaker in our group," he commented lightly.

Peter's Patronus was a cute little duck which everyone agreed was simply the cutest thing they had ever seen. A duck was right for him, because he was so little and such a follower. Just like a proud stallion was right for James, a dove was right for Remus, a dog was right for Sirius and Mel and a rabbit was right for Kendra.

xXoXx

She arrived first, and shuffled into the room cautiously, "James?" she said softly into the darkness. When she heard no response, she walked over to the balcony and stared out into the sky.

She knew it was no accident that her patronus was a stag. She had known for a long time, deep down, that she liked James as more than a friend, and now that she knew it for sure, she wanted to act on it. She couldn't help it - he had matured so much in the last six months!

She loved everything about him - the way he tried to flatten his unruly brown hair, but never managed to, the way his deep hazel eyes could see right into her soul, the carefree way he laughed, the way he smiled - yes, she loved everything about him.

But it wasn't just the way he looked. He was so grown up and thoughtful nowadays, but he hadn't and would probably never lose that youthful spark he had in him.

"Thinking about something?" Came his voice from behind her. She turned around to see James smiling at her good-naturedly.

"Yes," she replied, her breath catching in her throat. He seemed to notice this, and smiled at her gently, making her relax.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her slowly, stepping towards her.

"I can't- I don't-" she said, feeling pressured and nervous, "I mean, I can't do this! I don't know how I feel anymore!"

He looked sympathetically at her now, "I know what you mean. The exams are taking up a lot of our time, aren't they?"

"I'm not talking about the exams, and you know it."

He shifted slightly, taken aback, "Then what are you talking about?"

"It's just- there's this guy, and he used to be really immature… but now he's grown up and I see him as more than the immature boy he used to be, and I think I like him," she confessed, unable to look him in the eye.

His eyes widened as he processed what she had just revealed to him, "And what is the name of this guy?" he asked huskily, his voice catching a little.

She looked at him then, right in the eyes, "His name's James. James Potter," she said honestly, steeling herself for his reaction.

He leaned in towards her, slowly closing the gap between them.

She stepped towards him and his lips found hers as if they had been made to go together. Her tongue found his and she deepened the kiss. Passion and lust erupted in their minds, and as they broke away and stood facing each other, they both were panting and gazing at each other.

"Wow…" James breathed finally, breaking the silence, "I thought you'd never…"

"Well, I did," she replied.

"Lily?" he said nervously, interrupting her thoughts, "What is this? What does this mean for us?"

She shifted slightly, "I don't know! I mean, I want to be with you, but I can't! I don't know if you'll stay mature once you finally have me, or if you'll go back to being an immature jerk! And what about Kendra? We can't do this to her - she'd be so upset!"

He nodded understandingly, "So how about we keep it secret?" he suggested.

"Maybe- Yes- No- Oh, I don't know!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Please?" he pleaded softly, "For me?"

She grinned, "Let's do it."

* * *

**Hey!!**

**I know they're only supposed to get together in 7th year, but I couldn't resist!!!**

**:D Please review and make me happy!!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	22. Valentines Day

Remus was determined to win Kendra back. And as Valentines Day dawned, he vowed to make this day one she would never forget.

He had heard that Sirius planned on taking Melissa to the kitchens and skipping that day's classes in favour of food and favourable company, and that James was going to escort Lily to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and was also going to skip their classes. So he wanted to do something different, that neither of them was going to do.

Hogsmeade was out obviously, and so was the kitchens, but the spot by the lake was free… as was the Room of Requirement.

As the day dawned bright and sunny, he knew he wanted to take her on a picnic by the lake. That was, if he could convince her to come. He wasn't sure that he could.

Kendra awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the window in the girls' dormitory and realized with a jolt that it was Valentines Day. She thought of Remus. Would he do something special for her? She quite hoped he would, but he must hate her now. What had she thought, that if she pushed away everyone around her Chloe would come back?

They were halfway through eating breakfast when the owls came. A large, tawny owl flew straight to Kendra and delivered her a bouquet of flowers with a note attached. Lily and Mel cooed and they peered over her shoulder as she opened the envelope and began to read the note.

_Dear Kendra,_

_I love you and I always have. Please forgive me for getting angry with you, as I was still getting to terms with Chloe's death and I did not think of anyone's feelings but myself. I am sorry that I took this out on you as I had no right to do so. Please give me another chance and meet me at the tree by the lake at one for a picnic._

_Yours always,_

_Remus._

Lily squealed and squeezed Kendra's shoulders encouragingly, "Go for it, tiger!" she whispered into her friend's ear, offering her their friendship back fully.

Kendra looked her in the eyes and nodded, a contented smile growing on her face, "Thanks Lily," she said simply.

"What about me?" Mel whined, pouting, "Don't you forget about me, KJ!"

The friends exchanged hugs and were all extremely pleased to be back together.

"So you're going to go, right?" Mel said, looking expectantly at Kendra.

"I guess," Kendra replied, musing.

Just then, the boys walked into the Great Hall. Mel laughed as she saw Sirius' custom made T-shirt that read 'Whipped by Melissa Anderson.' He smirked at her expression and handed her a bunch of bright yellow tulips from behind his back. "Meet me in the common room after breakfast," he said, bowing to her gallantly, "Wear something nice."

She laughed, "Wear something nice? Are you insinuating something there, Sirius?"

He shook his head as the others laughed. "I think for once he wasn't," Remus remarked jokingly, starting another round of laughter within the group. Sirius pouted, but gradually he couldn't help the broad smile that lit up his face.

Remus looked at Kendra carefully. She was laughing - something he hadn't seen her do in a long while. Did that mean she would meet him? Was she finally ready to give him another chance? She noticed him looking at her and smiled at him cautiously. He smiled back at her freely.

Lily snuck a look at James, who winked at her in turn, "Hey Lily?" he asked, for the benefit of the others, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

She smiled, "I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said mock-grudgingly.

There was a stunned silence. Finally, Sirius said, "Wow. I thought I'd never see the day where Lily Evans agreed to go out with James Potter! So, Prongs, you finally got her!"

James glared at him, "It's only one date! And don't talk about Lily that way!"

"What way?" Sirius asked him, perplexed.

"Like she's a piece of meat! Or a trophy or something that I've finally won!"

Sirius grimaced, "Sorry mate," he said apologetically, "It's just I've been so on edge lately, what with the whole"- here he let his eyes rest meaningfully on Kendra- "thing."

James nodded understandingly, "Yeah I know. Hopefully it'll all end today though."

xXoXx

"Hey beautiful," came Sirius' voice from behind where Mel was sitting, perched on one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. She smiled broadly and replied with, "Hello handsome."

"Ready to go, darling?" he asked casually, leaning over to kiss her.

"Uh-huh," she murmured, responding to his kiss.

He took her to the kitchens, where he tickled the pear in the painting and the hidden door swung open.

"The kitchens?" she said loftily, "Really, Sirius. I had expected something more kinky!"

He smirked in reply, "Love you too, Melissa. But if you really want to-"

She shushed him with a kiss.

They spent the rest of the day in the kitchens, talking, eating, playing cards and other fun things.

It was approaching night as Sirius became increasingly nervous. Melissa had noticed this and didn't understand why.

Finally, she decided to ask him upfront, "Sirius, what's wrong? Why are you acting so edgy? Have I done something wrong?"

He shifted, "No Mel, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact"- he said, deciding to go for it- "You've done a lot of things right. You see, I love you. I'm absolutely smitten with you. I'm whipped"- he said, gesturing to his T-shirt- "And although you might argue that because I'm only sixteen I don't know what love is. Well I do. Love is knowing who your soulmate is - the one who you always want to be with - and love is acting on that and living your life with them. I believe I'm ready for this step, and I understand if you aren't and if you don't want to do this. I know it's really early, but I know you're the one for me, Melissa. I know it. And I would hate to die tomorrow and die knowing that I didn't do this when I had the chance. So Melissa, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened. But they were only sixteen! How could he know he loved her? And did she know that she loved him back?

Yes, she decided. She loved him back and she always had, right from the beginning. They were perfect for each other; as she had once said, they matched.

"Yes!" she cried ecstatically, throwing her arms around him spontaneously.

"Mmm," he murmured softly, his arms encircling her waist, "I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Sirius," she replied, knowing full well that she meant it.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a black box. She gasped, knowing what was in it, "Oh Sirius…"

He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold band with a single diamond on it. He carefully slipped it onto her trembling fingers.

"So this is it," he remarked wonderingly, pushing a few stray strands of hair off her face with care, "Marriage. Well, engagement really, but y'know."

"Yeah," she replied, awestruck, "It's so sudden. I mean, we're only in sixth year!"

"You don't have to," he said quickly, "If it's too soon."

She sighed, "No, it feels right. Do you know what I mean? But thanks."

"I do," he said softly, smiling at her, "I'm in love."

xXoXx

Lily and James had used his invisibility cloak and the map, which she had known about since the day they had used them to get into the Slytherin common room, to get into Hogsmeade through the secret passage concealed in the statue of a one eyed witch. This had taken them to Honeydukes, and from there they had gone on to The Three Broomsticks after buying a few lollies.

"I wonder how Sirius' date is going," James said thoughtfully, sipping his butterbeer while looking at Lily happily.

She nodded, "I hope they're having fun," she said truthfully.

"He was going to propose to her," he remarked, watching her reaction. He laughed as she spluttered into her glass and coughed wildly.

"He- he was?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," James confirmed emphatically, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah. She loves him. But is he going to stay with her, because he hasn't exactly had the best history of staying with girls?"

"Remus gave him an ultimatum last night when he told us. If he cheats on her, we won't exactly be very friendly."

It was her turn to laugh, "Remus can be very forceful when he wants to be."

"Emphasis on 'when he wants to be,'" James said jokingly, referring to the many times when Remus had been extremely lenient on their pranks and had joined in on multiple occasions.

They spent their whole day in Hogsmeade, wandering round the many shops once they grew tired of The Three Broomsticks. They had a few stolen kisses along the way, but were holding out for the hope that Remus could get Kendra to cave in.

xXoXx

Kendra had spent half of her day in class without her friends, so she was pleased to have a distraction from all the schoolwork and exam study she had been doing. She had been waiting outside by the lake since quarter to one, and so she was glad yet nervous when she saw Remus' figure making its way over to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry," he began slowly, determined not to screw this up, "You weren't ready to hear those things and I thrust them on you. I feel really bad, but I can't live without you, KJ! I hate being so close to you and knowing you're not mine to hold and kiss and I hate the way you look at me without love or care in your eyes. I want you back, Kendra."

She frowned. She wasn't ready to hear those things, what was that supposed to mean? He had been lying! She knew he loved her, but did she really love him back, or was what she felt for him only friendly affection? She didn't think she was ready to take him back, especially if he was going to shift all the blame on her.

"I don't like where you're going with this," she remarked coolly, regarding him coldly out of the corners of her eyes, "It was your fault, not mine. You made up all this crap about me needing to get over Chloe's death ten days after it happened! I will never be able to get over her death and you know it! For Merlin's sake, Lupin, I was her best friend! Please leave and come back when you're mature enough to accept at least part of the blame for what you said that day!" She was shouting now, and was standing up.

His demeanour slumped dejectedly now, "Don't call me that, Kendra," he pleaded with the air of one who knows he is defeated, "I call you by your first name, so why can't you call me by mine?"

"Because I'm not in love with you," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

His breath caught in his throat, "Say that again," he said hoarsely, not believing his ears.

"I don't love you, Lupin," she repeated harshly, before turning and striding quickly towards the castle.

He stayed there for a long time, staring at the spot where she had been and not having a clue what he had done wrong.

"But I love you, Kendra," he breathed finally, before he too stood up and walked back to the castle. He, however, walked back in defeat.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**This was such a sad but happy chapter to write, what with the whole Mel/Sirius marriage thing that I hope didn't come too early and how Kendra pushed Remus away... again! I mean honestly! This is Remus we're talking about here - he's so cute!**

**Thanks,**

**Baby seal**


	23. Fear

Melissa was sprawled in an armchair in the common room when a pair of rough, masculine hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Sirius said smugly, his familiar cologne scent wafting over her.

"Sirius," she squeaked, laughing. He took his hands away, "Damn, you got me," he replied in a mock-annoyed tone.

She stood up and moved over to where he was standing behind her armchair, "How are you?"

"Bored," he said with a yawn, "I hate school."

She smirked, "I was just doing my transfiguration homework. Care to give me a hand?"

He kissed her in reply, shushing her effectively. She kissed him back passionately, her hands wrapping around his neck.

He broke off, "Um, Mel, maybe we should go upstairs- I mean, we're scarring the first years for life!"

"I'm not that bad a kisser am I?" she retorted lazily, but she walked up the stairs with him, holding him firmly by the waist. He opened the door to their dorm and luckily there was no one in there.

Then they began where they had left off, with Sirius reaching a slow hand down her top to rest on her breasts. Quickly and expertly, he pushed her top off over her head, and spun her round to undo her bra at the back. She moaned in desire, and returned the favour by pulling his top over his head and flinging in onto one of the beds. He had finally succeeded in undoing her bra, and his hands now rested firmly on her breasts, caressing them gently. He was landing butterfly kisses on her neck and slowly he moved his mouth down her body. She shuddered, holding his muscular frame tightly and nibbling his neck lightly. He pulled her down onto his bed suddenly, and began fiddling with the buttons doing up her jeans.

She didn't want this - it was going too fast. "Sirius, stop," she pleaded, resisting the temptation to succumb to his beautiful fingers. He hesitated for a moment, but succeeded in undoing her jeans. He began pulling them down, inch by inch.

"Sirius!" she moaned desperately, wriggling within his tight embrace.

Her jeans were at her knees now, and she could see a bulge at the top of his jeans which was obviously making him unable to control his body.

"Please!" she implored him, struggling even harder now. She could see he had realized something was wrong.

He kept pulling her jeans down, now nibbling her legs with his lips. She shuddered at his wonderful touch, but she couldn't do this… not yet!

She slapped him, hard, on his cheek. That made him stop, and look at her.

"What the fuck?" He asked her, his voice showing his desire.

She rolled off his bed and began doing up her jeans again, "Sirius- we're only sixteen!"

"But we're married!" He argued back, "Please Mel, I'm a man. I need this and I've been wanting to do it for so long! I'm not a virgin you know."

"So what- I'm your _lust_ outlet?" She screamed back, furious, "Oh please, Sirius, a real man would wait until his wife was ready to have sex before trying to push her into it!"

"I have a condom! It's not unsafe or anything, Merlin Melissa, I wouldn't put you in a situation like that! You're twisting everything round to make it look like I tried to _rape_ you or something!" He retorted strongly, standing up as well.

"You didn't stop!" she screamed, tears stinging her eyes. She turned around and groped blindly for the door handle.

"No Mel- Fuck don't, don't go! I didn't mean- I'm sorry!" Sirius pleaded with her desperately, craving forgiveness.

She regained control of her composure with difficulty, "I'm prepared to forget this ever happened," she hissed coolly, opening the door, "If it never happens again."

Sirius held his head in his hands, his body shaking with desire. _I don't know_… he thought, _I don't know if I can prevent it happening again. I want her- fuck, I want her so bad!_

xXoXx

"Alright," Professor McGonagall said, carrying a large box into their transfiguration classroom, "Today we will be facing boggarts and practising the spell '_Riddikulus_' which turns the boggart into something funny. Form a line please, and I will open the box and let the boggart out."

The excited students formed a line, with James at the front. There were cheers when he stepped forward of, "Go James!" and "Shot Potter!"

James was nervous. He was trying to hide it, but he knew that if anyone looked too hard below the surface of his confident exterior, they would see it. He knew from the way Sirius and Remus were looking at him that they knew it too.

Professor McGonagall opened the box, and he saw, to his horror, the ghostly remains of his parents bodies floating towards him, red blood seeming to drip from their body.

"It was all your fault," his ghost mother said, glaring at him fiercely. Her long blonde hair hung lifeless and lank against her back and there was blood all through it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, James," his father added, "We are."

He heard a sob behind him and the spell was broken.

"Don't listen to it!" Lily cried out behind him, "It's only a boggart! They loved you, no one could hate you!"

"R-r," he began, but his throat had gone dry.

"Mister Potter-" he heard Professor McGonagall start to say, but she broke off as he said strongly, "Riddikulus!" and his parents sprouted wings and flew up and turned into clouds. No one was laughing.

He was shaking all over now. His face was flushed and he couldn't feel his legs.

"Miss Evans, please take Mister Potter to the Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall ordered, ignoring protests from Sirius, "She doesn't even like him!" "I'm his best friend!"

After a few more people, Remus stepped up. He knew what his boggart was likely to be and all he was worried about was that other people would find out. He saw a silvery white orb - the full moon - seem to hang in the air above him, and he uttered the incantation and turned it into a balloon. The spell let out the air in the balloon and it travelled around the room making a loud farting noise. This time people were laughing, he noted with relief. He wasn't sure he could handle his fear as James had.

It was Melissa's turn next and she stepped forward. The now deflated balloon slowly changed shape. She gasped when she realized what it was, and her cheeks burned with shame. It was herself, but her body shape was different. There was a prominent bulge in her tummy, and her hand was over it.

She heard a similar gasp from behind her and a muffled, "Shit!" She turned and saw Sirius standing directly behind her with his hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes wide.

She gave him a reassuring glance, waved her wand and murmured, "Riddikulus!" and her form melted onto the floor.

Peter's boggart was people laughing at him. After James' and Melissa's boggarts, his seemed lame and shallow.

Kendra stepped forward bravely, her hands in fists by her side. She watched silently as the boggart changed into a werewolf.

She heard the classroom door close loudly, and she turned round just in time to see Remus' figure running down the corridor. _So now he knows…_ she thought wearily, not bothering to hide her emotion now. She collapsed on Melissa, sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just can't-"

"Shhh," Melissa said comfortingly, hugging her close, "Talk to him. You can sort it out with him and then everything will be okay."

"I thought you said you didn't care," Sirius said loudly and accusingly behind her, his face twisted into a sad scowl.

"I tried not to," she admitted miserably, "But I do."

"So that's it. That's the reason you don't love him," he continued, his voice getting louder with every word he spoke.

"Mister Black," Professor McGonagall warned, raising her eyebrows at him, "It is your turn."

He saw a woman with long, dark hair advancing towards him, "Riddikulus!" he said strongly, blowing her figure to dust. Melissa ran forward and hugged him, "It's not fair that your worst fear should be your mum," she said, clearly distressed about what she had just seen.

"It's okay," he replied reassuringly, patting her on the back, "It's okay."

xXoXx

She couldn't find him - where would he have gone?! She had looked in the boys' dormitory, by the lake, under the 'Marauders Tree' where they always sat at lunch, the Room of Requirement…

Where was he?

She wanted to tell him she was sorry, and at least have the chance to explain why she was scared. She had wanted to become an animagus so that she wouldn't have to be scared of him, so she would have the chance to overcome her lifelong fear of werewolves. She hadn't meant for that to come out into the open - she really hadn't. She hadn't wanted him to know, but now he did and all she could do now to rectify it was to explain her reasoning.

She wasn't just terrified of werewolves, she was scared of being bitten by one. Becoming one. But no doubt Remus thought that her worst fear was _him_. But it wasn't - that's just what it had looked like.

Merlin, where was he? She had looked in the prefect's bathroom now, the Great Hall, the greenhouses, the whomping willow…

The Shrieking Shack. Where he transformed! Why had she not thought of that before? She was approaching the whomping willow, armed only with a small branch and her wand. She ducked and weaved, and weaved and ducked, but however hard she tried, she could not reach the knot on the tree he had told her about.

She let out a scream of frustration. Why did this have to be so damn hard?

It was then that she remembered her wand; was she a witch or not? "Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered, levitating the branch so that it hit the knot strongly, freezing the tree's movement. She crept down the small tunnel that was now visible and she knew Remus was in there because she could hear faint sobs from the other end of the tunnel. The noise was becoming louder, and louder, until she burst into a small room, which she assumed was in the Shrieking Shack.

She could see Remus sitting on the bed curled up in a ball, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking with sobs. Sobs that she had caused.

"Remus?" she said quietly, tentatively, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

He shook it off and grunted, "I'm surprised you can bear being around me."

"Listen, it's not-" she began, intending to explain it all.

"Yes it is," he sighed, sitting up and rolling his eyes at her, "You don't have to try and make it sound better than it is. You don't love me. I'm a werewolf and you're scared of me, of what I turn into. It's okay, Kendra. I don't care."

And with that, he stood up and left her, and she finally felt what he had felt when she had rejected him by the lake on Valentines Day. Loneliness.

* * *

**Hey all, I'm so sorry I took so long - major writers block going on!! Sorry!**

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to advertise my new fic, _Learning To Live_, which needs a few reviews and readers (hint, hint, hint)**

**Was this chapter okay? Please - I wanna know, so review and tell me all about it!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	24. First Defiance

As it was the weekend, Melissa was relaxing in bed and wondering what had become of the four smartest, nicest, most popular girls in their year.

Chloe had died. There was no changing _that_ and she didn't think there was any point in trying to. Sure, Chloe was an amazing person, but death was death and there wasn't much anyone could do when someone had reached it, but let go and move on.

Kendra had collapsed into herself, an empty shell of the lively, studious girl she had been before. Now she would spend hours gazing into space in class and at meals. She didn't eat unless she was reminded; it was if she had simply forgotten how to live life!

Lily was seeing someone. She was sure of it - Lily hadn't been this recklessly happy since Chloe's death, and Melissa often saw her smiling secretly to herself for no apparent reason. All Melissa couldn't figure out was who the guy was. And just why her best friend was keeping it all from her.

And herself… she was freakin' engaged! At sixteen, too! Sometimes she felt like she was the only sane, _normal_ one of them now. She felt so left out of Kendra's silence and Lily's zealousness.

She was also worried about Sirius, and his growing arousal around her. He wanted her - she would be a fool not to know that. But she was worried about what would happen if he got out of control, like he almost had when she had stopped him. She had been furious at him; they were only sixteen, it was barely legal! And her worst fear was getting pregnant. She was scared of sex, too, of losing her virginity to the wrong guy, in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Sirius was no virgin, he had told her that much, and that meant, as again he had told her, that he couldn't go without it for too long without going stir crazy.

She sighed ruefully. Her life was so damn complicated, and she was only in sixth year!

xXoXx

Lily was walking down a corridor on the fourth floor, when she felt a strong and muscular pair of arms sweep her into one of the unused transfiguration classrooms.

"James!" she said, giggling softly as he gently put her down on a desk and kissed her nose.

"Hey yourself," he whispered huskily, his face lighting up when she touched her lips gently yet forcefully to his.

They had been at it for a good few minutes when they heard a smug voice say, "Expelliarmus! Well, isn't this touching?"

As their wands flew from their grasps towards Lucius Malfoy, they stepped apart hurriedly; their relationship was still a secret and they intended for it to stay that way until Kendra and Remus made up. They felt sure that the two stubborn teenagers would resolve their issues at some point, they just weren't sure when.

James glared at Lucius, who was standing with his wand pointing straight at them, "Malfoy," he said coolly, not bothering to hide his disgust with the older student.

"Potter," Lucius acknowledged him with a nod of his head, "And your mudblood whore."

Lily stiffened, James could see it, "How low can you go, eh Malfoy," he retorted, his glare giving way to a cold smirk. Seeing Lucius' reaction, he pressed on, "Yeah, I know what you are - one of voldie's lackeys. Care to show us your arm, _bastard_?"

Lucius glared back icily, "You don't know how much of a mistake you just made, Potter," he replied, rolling up the left sleeve of his robes to reveal a startlingly black pattern branded into his skin. The pattern was of a skull with a crude snake coming out of its mouth - the Dark Mark, worn by Death Eaters.

James let out a heavy breath, "He's recruiting young."

"James, what is that?" Lily asked in a low voice, staring in horrified fascination at Lucius' forearm.

"It's the Dark Mark," James spat, putting an arm around her protectively, "Voldemort puts it on Death Eaters so he can summon them when he needs them and vice versa."

"Only his most trusted followers…" Lucius said proudly, letting his voice trail out before he finished his sentence. Nonetheless, they all knew what he had said, or implied.

Lucius reached out his right arm and pressed his finger into the mark, shuddering as he did so.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" James cried, jumping away from him and pulling Lily with him, "Don't you know what that _does_?!"

Lucius smirked nastily, "I know exactly what it does, Potter. He's coming. Finally you and your mudblood friend will get yours."

James made a wild dash at the door, but Lucius stepped in the way easily, "It's locked, Potter," he remarked idly, still smiling sardonically at them.

"Lily!" he gasped frantically, his arm still holding hers tightly, "He's coming here! Malfoy bloody summoned him!"

Her face drained of all remaining colour then, as the full gravitational impact of what he had said sunk in, "You mean, Voldemort's going to come to Hogwarts?"

He nodded gravely, his arms wrapping around her and encompassing her body reassuringly, "C'mon Lils, we'll get through this."

"I wouldn't be so sure," came a cold, silky voice from the door.

They both looked up, and saw a tall man with striking black hair who was wearing a long dark cloak.

"Voldemort," James said contemptuously, taking a step back despite his apparent air of confidence.

"Ah, the young Potter boy," Voldemort sneered. Now he looked at Lucius, "Well done, Lucius. Lily Evans delivered and secured, with the Potter brat as an added bonus."

"What do you want with Lily?!" James yelled dangerously, his eyes flashing as he held Lily ever closer.

Voldemort looked offended, "I merely wish to talk to her," he replied smoothly, locking his eyes with Lily's, "So, my darling, do you speak?"

"I'm not your darling." Her voice came out as a defiant hiss.

Affronted, he continued, "I have an, erm, _proposal_ for you, Lily. I have heard many great things about you, a beautiful and accomplished muggleborn witch, only sixteen years of age-"

"Yeah, we know all that," James interrupted, "Why are you here?"

"Manners, Potter," Voldemort snapped, waving his wand at him, "Crucio!"

James dropped to the floor, his body writhing in grotesque agony. Lily could hardly bear to watch.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, looking imploringly at Voldemort. He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face for a few seconds, before releasing James from the curse.

James scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily, "You-"

"So, Lily," Voldemort went on, cutting into James, "I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Be a Death Eater?" she repeated incredulously, staring at him as if he were mad, "Me?"

"Lily, I am offering you a privileged role in our society. I will triumph, and those who are not with me will suffer the consequences and pay the price-" he looked at James pointedly "-As I was saying, you are a very talented witch, and you would be of a great help to me as a Death Eater."

Lily laughed; the sound piercing and deflating the silence that had been hanging in the air as she seemed to contemplate her decision, "Me, a Death Eater? Let's get this straight - you curse James right in front of me, and then you expect me to become your little Death Eater?! Are you _mad_? I love James, but I _hate_ you!"

Voldemort staggered back, his shoulders hunching slightly, "I shall give you one last chance, Lily Evans. You can save yourself from certain death if you accept my offer."

"How about no?" Lily replied, looking up at him boldly.

"Then you are lost," he returned icily, his stony glare intensifying, "Lucius! We shall go elsewhere."

Lily gave a relieved sigh, but she shortly realized this was not to be, as Voldemort walked forward once more and firmly encased her in his arms. She heard James give a horrified shout and felt his hands on her, trying to pull her away…

But then Lucius grabbed him, and everything went black.

When they had stopped spinning, Lily and James opened their eyes to see the inside of a rickety building.

James inhaled sharply - it was the _Shrieking Shack_! And in about ten minutes the rest of the Marauders would be coming in here to transform, as it was the full moon. He tried to convey this to Lily, but Voldemort grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the wall. He waved his wand and strong ropes attached him to the wall, binding his arms, his torso and his legs. Damn, he couldn't even reach his mirror, which he could've used to warn Sirius!

"…wonder where Prongs is," came Sirius' voice as he came through the tunnel of the downstairs section of the Shrieking Shack.

James opened his mouth to yell and warn them, but Voldemort issued a strong silencing charm on both him and Lily, so he had to resort to mouthing curses and making faces at Voldemort and Lucius.

"Yeah. He's never missed one before," he heard Peter remark in confusion, definitely wondering where he was.

Voldemort strode quickly to the stairs, concealing himself from the three Marauders below, but able to see them quite clearly.

"He's seeing someone," Sirius said darkly, his voice strong and clear, "You guys must've noticed how happy he's been lately. He's got to be seeing some girl."

Lucius tapped Voldemort lightly on the shoulder, and when his master turned around with eyebrows that reached the top of his skull, he quickly explained that the boys downstairs were looking for James for some reason and that he was seeing Lily without them knowing. Voldemort smiled evilly as he realized how vulnerable James was right at that moment.

Remus started up the stairs, and froze about halfway up when he saw James tied to the wall.

"Wha-" was as far as he got, before Voldemort silenced him.

Sirius realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. He got out his mirror, and said slowly, "James Potter."

James' mirror floated out in front of him, showing Sirius his predicament effectively.

"James is-" Sirius said worriedly, breaking off mid-sentence as Voldemort showed himself.

"Hello boys," the dark wizard said maliciously. Before any of them had the chance to react, he waved his wand and the three boys went rigid, and floated upstairs to join James on the wall. Then he released all the silencing charms and a clamber of voices broke out.

"Shit! Voldemort, here!"

"I'm gonna kill someone! It's dangerous!"

"I tried to tell you guys, but-"

And then Sirius caught sight of Lily, "What's she doing here?" he asked curiously, watching James' reaction. His friend blushed, "I was going to tell you…"

"You're seeing her," he said baldly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were keeping it secret. Lily didn't tell anyone, not even Melissa!" James replied hastily.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was talking to Lily, "Now who is this Melissa?" He mused, "Accio Melissa!"

"No!" Sirius screamed wildly, "No! Leave her alone!"

Voldemort laughed then, "Ah. Young Sirius Black, is it? I am well acquainted with your siblings." That got a raise out of the teenager, "Why don't you just crawl back into your spot in hell!"

A few moments later, Melissa was standing wide eyed and pale faced in front of Voldemort, "What?" she breathed, completely dumbstruck, before realizing who this man was, and whipping out her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Voldemort warned, his eyes glinting red in the pale darkness.

"Oh and why not?" Sirius called from his spot on the wall, his mouth twisted into a bitter smirk, "C'mon Mel! Love you!"

"Love," Voldemort spat in contempt, glaring at the girl standing in front of him, "Is nothing!"

"Expelliarmus!" Mel shouted, while Voldemort was effectively distracted, "Bombarda!"

Voldemort was thrown across the room violently. He stood up and was about to curse her for her impudence, when Lily snatched his wand from where she stood behind him.

"Leave now!" came a new, older voice coming from the stairs, "You shall not curse Hogwarts students while I am alive to see it!" Dumbledore thundered imperiously, waving his wand at Voldemort, and muttering an incantation. Voldemort darted aside though, and with a loud crack he disapparated, leaving Lucius in his wake.

Dumbledore released the boys' bonds and they collapsed with relief, Sirius running to Melissa and hugging her fiercely, and James doing the same for Lily, "Oh Merlin," he breathed, tears of relief stinging his eyes, "I was so afraid…"

Remus, however, gave a strangled moan, causing everyone in the shack to look at him. Dumbledore realized what was going on, "All of you, out! Leave Mister Lupin for one time, I'm sure he will manage."

Lucius glanced curiously at Dumbledore, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Ah, and Mister Malfoy. Come with me, if you will. All of you, to my office!"

And all of them, bedraggled and defeated, walked slowly back to the castle, glad to be alive. In the distance they could hear Remus' tortured moans, and Sirius, James and Peter felt immensely guilty for leaving their friend on the full moon.

But they were alive, that was all that mattered. They were all alive, for now.

* * *

**Hey all! How are your hols going? Sorry I took longer to update than usual, but when it's the holidays, I sorta have a tendency to slack off. Don't we all?**

**Was this chapter okay? I rushed it a bit, cause I didn't want to forget the idea I had. I was going to kill Melissa off, but in the end I chickened out. Oops.**

**Please please please please review!! Your thoughts and input are much appreciated!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	25. Loss of Innocence

"Right," Dumbledore began, after they had all settled into his office and were all sitting down comfortably in his office, "Now, I will begin with Mr Malfoy."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at the professor in arrogance, "Yes professor?"

"You are suspended from Hogwarts for a week for not standing up for your fellow students against Lord Voldemort. You will remain in your dormitory for this time and you will not attempt to converse with any of your roommates."

"What?" James spat, leaping to his feet, "He's a Death Eater!"

"Calm yourself, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. His blue eyes, normally full of happiness, were looking sad, "Hogwarts is safer than any life he will get outside of school."

"But he's-"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore said, louder now. He stood up and stared James down, his tall and imposing figure cowing the young man.

"Sorry, professor," James apologized, "But-"

Dumbledore gave him an exasperated look and he closed his mouth.

"You may leave now, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said, dismissing the young Malfoy with a wave of his hand. Lucius stood and left the room, throwing dirty looks at the young occupants of the room.

"Now, I assume you all have some questions about what has happened tonight-" Here they all nodded "-And in order to answer all of them, I will have to view someone's memory of the incident. Hopefully, If you will consent to it, Miss Evans…"

Lily gulped, but nodded, "How do you… er…"

"Extract the memory?" Dumbledore finished for her, smiling at her pleasantly, "Simple; you need to think about what happened, and then I will extract it from your mind."

A couple of minutes later, they had dived into Lily's memory of that afternoon. She was walking down a corridor, and the rest of them followed her.

"Oy!" Sirius shouted suddenly, pointing to a figure emerging from behind her, "Isn't that James?"

And indeed it was. James swooped out from behind Lily and pulled her into a classroom, saying, "Guess who?"

Sirius snorted, "That's _so_ juvenile, Prongs."

"James!" the memory Lily giggled, before leaning forward to kiss him deeply and intensely.

"YOU'RE SEEING _POTTER_?" Melissa screeched disbelievingly at the non-memory Lily. Lily winced, "Yeah, well…"

"Why in Godric's name didn't you tell me?"

Lily shrugged, "Watch. Here comes Lucius."

All the teenagers, bar Lily and James, gasped and began booing when Lucius strode boldly into the classroom, before disarming them.

"Malfoy," the memory James said, folding his arms across his chest disparagingly.

"Potter and your mudblood whore," the memory Malfoy replied, smirking.

The group drew a collective gasp, "What a _bas_-" Mel began indignantly, furious at Lucius Malfoy for insulting her best friend. She was shushed by Sirius, who muttered, "Dumbledore."

The memory James replied by stating firmly that he was sure Malfoy was one of Voldemort's lot, and again the group gasped.

"Is he though, James?" Melissa asked, obviously deep in thought.

"Gosh, Mel!" Sirius scolded, wagging a finger at her, "_All_ the Slytherins are Death Eaters! You're going soft!"

"Mr Black," Dumbledore said warningly.

"Sorry, professor," Sirius replied, but a moment or two later he was muttering to Melissa again.

Lucius rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, "You don't know how much of a mistake you just made, Potter," he threatened.

"Told you so!" Sirius crowed, "Death Eater!"

Dumbledore sighed in disappointment, obviously regretting his lax attitude around the budding Death Eaters in Slytherin.

Lily asked James what the mark was, and the group of teenagers watching the memory for the first time cracked. Melissa was leaning back, her mouth open wide as she made a shrill wailing noise that sounded remotely like a laugh. Lily didn't understand what her friends were doing, but she thought that they were doing all they could to stop the fear and darkness of their wandering thoughts settling in. Melissa's laugh was choked now, it was forced; her dark walnut eyes were flashing in a dark and disturbing way that Lily could not quite make out.

She could hear Sirius behind her, barking out an almost dog-like laugh. An appropriate irony, that even in his fear and hysteria, his laughter reflected his true animagus form. Even Peter was looking on edge, which was unusual for the boy. She, like all too many others, had speculated on why exactly he was a Marauder because he never really got involved in anything or with anyone around him. To her he had always seemed detached, but because he was a Marauder and the other three - James, Sirius and Remus - believed in him, she trusted him with her life.

Taking in the other's expressions, she was glad to look at James and see his open and honest face. She knew he had been through this once and he was strong enough to go through it again; the others hadn't, and that was why they were so frenzied. She did not know and wished she did not have to know if she was strong enough to last out the horrific memory of what had happened to them merely an hour ago. But she was going to have to find out, whether she liked it or not.

Lucius pressed the mark, but only Dumbledore was watching now. Sirius, Melissa and Peter were in the throes of their denial and hysteria, and Lily and James were watching each other intently, too focussed on each other and their deep connection that had been made secure by what had happened to be watching a memory they had already undergone once and had no desire to do so again.

As the James in the memory encompassed Lily with his arms, James hastened to do so. He knew, they both knew what was coming next in Lily's memory and he didn't want her to have to face revisiting Voldemort's entrance alone. As she turned her face to look at him again with her round and trusting green eyes, he felt a surge of love and affection for her. She felt like a child in his arms; but he knew she was no such thing. She was a beautiful and wise young woman, just as Voldemort had said. It felt clichéd even just to think it, but she was a woman and he a man, and he knew they had something special, something that would last forever.

The two lovers were jolted out of their momentary refuge in each other's arms when Melissa yelped.

"It's Voldemort!"

And indeed it was. As Voldemort strode into the room, he smirked lazily, "The young Potter boy. Well done Lucius - Lily Evans delivered and secured, with the Potter brat as an added bonus."

It was Sirius who broke the thunderstruck silence in the room by growling, "I am going to _kill_ that bleeding _bas_-"

"What do you want with Lily?!" the memory James interrupted loudly. Looking at his memory, Lily could see that he had actually been much more afraid than he had let on. She supposed it was due to his Maraudering ways that he was able to portray such a confident exterior yet be completely terrified.

She heard Voldemort reply, and then she smiled - actually _smiled_ - as she heard her daring reply.

"I'm not your darling."

Sirius gave a low whistle, "Damn… Lily Evans, you have a _backbone_!"

She glared witheringly back in response, before saying in a more serious tone, "This isn't a game Sirius."

It was a warning - they both knew it. He had crossed the line with that cheeky remark. It would have been okay at any other time, but too much had happened this time and none of it was good.

They both returned their attention to the memory; the memory James had just interrupted Voldemort with a witty retort. Again, Lily marvelled at the teenager's self-control. He was so brave, a complete Gryffindor.

"Manners, Potter," the man replied, his tone clearly showing who held the power, "_Crucio!_"

They all heard Dumbledore's sharp intake of breath as he heard the spell and as he saw one of his students, who he had thought were all so untouchable, fall to the floor in unmistakable pain.

Sirius wasn't looking light and carefree now as he had been before, she noticed. Even as Malfoy and Voldemort had insulted his friends, he had fought to keep his composure, but now he couldn't keep it in any longer.

Melissa screamed as her boyfriend fell to the floor with James, his shouts ringing out, echoing on the stone walls around them. She ran to him as he moaned and cried out in anguish at the loss of childhood and innocence and naivety.

"So Lily, I was wondering if you would like to join me?" Voldemort continued.

She watched herself respond, and felt vaguely proud of her feisty retorts. She would be smiling and laughing if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Then you are lost," Voldemort finished, looking disappointed. Lily was surprised; she hadn't noticed this look of defeat in his eyes when the scene had taken place. "Lucius, we shall go elsewhere."

And then, something very weird happened. If Lily had not already lived this, she would have ruled it impossible as she had always had it drilled into her that apparition and disapparition was prohibited at Hogwarts, inside the castle and on the grounds. Voldemort and Lucius used side-along apparition to apparate the four of them (and the group watching the memory followed also) into the Shrieking Shack.

"_What_ just happened?" Melissa asked shakily, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend the enormity of what had, in fact, just happened.

"This is not good news, students," Dumbledore said. He suddenly seemed much older than he probably actually was; he seemed to have acquired several frown lines in the last hour. "Voldemort has found a way past our apparition blocks."

They watched the rest of the memory in silence, each brooding over the momentous events that had occurred within the last hour. Eventually, Dumbledore dismissed them, saying that he would try to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again. But none of them missed the fact that he hadn't said he would make sure of it - he had only said that he would try. All of them had realized that this meant that the all-powerful Dumbledore they all looked to for answers, didn't always have them. Clearly Dumbledore was at a loss for what to do or how to do it.

They were walking back to their dorms in silence, when Lily discovered that she needed to use the bathroom. James was very worried to see her go, as after what had occurred he wanted her to be safe, but she went off to the Prefects Bathroom and the rest of them got to their dorms safely and headed off to bed.

Meanwhile, Lily was walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her with a sigh, and turned around. She let out a shocked gasp when she saw her friend sitting on the edge of the big bathtub with her sleeve pulled up and blood, bright and crimson, streaming down her arm.

"Kendra?" she said, not really wanting to believe it. After all the shocks that she'd had tonight, she didn't need another one.

She saw Kendra look up in panic, obviously fearful that someone had discovered her, "Oh," was all she managed to say when she saw Lily, wide eyed and shocked, standing in front of her.

"You're cutting yourself," Lily stated firmly, her initial denial well and truly over by now. Her friend needed help and she could give her that help. She was going to try.

"It was just one time…" Kendra protested in a small voice, her eyes giving her away.

"Really?" Lily replied calmly, meeting her eyes steadily.

Kendra stiffened, "Okay, more like the tenth time maybe."

"But why? I don't understand!" Lily asked. She had a feeling she knew exactly why, and she didn't like it.

"I hate my life, Lily," Kendra said, looking up at her friend, "I know it sounds overused, but I really don't see any point in life. Remus hates me and Chloe's dead. At least when I die I'll see her again," she finished bleakly.

Lily got a painful jolt when she looked at Kendra, really looked at her. She had grown thinner in the last few months and her ribs stuck rigidly out from her chest. Her face had become a very pale white and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked really pitiful, thought Lily sadly.

"But Kendra, we love you!" Lily protested, "All of us - Me, Mel, Sirius, James, Peter… Merlin, Chloe loves you all the way from heaven! And Remus is being stubborn, you both are! Please promise me you'll stop and I won't tell McGonagall."

Kendra's eyes were overflowing with emotion now, and she could only nod in response.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in absolutely AGES. Oops. I forgot blushes**

**Anyway, pretty intense chapter this, and last chapter. Don't worry though - it will get better! Everyone will be happy again soon enough.**

**I'm interested to hear what you lot think of this chapter, so please click that little button at the bottom of the page and review!!**

**Thanks,**

**xxx**

**Baby seal**


	26. Rocking The Boat

Melissa was silent as she gazed out over the extensive and lush grounds of Hogwarts from the Gryffindor Tower balcony. She was thinking about Kendra. At the moment everyone was, so that was hardly a surprise. So far Dumbledore had not taken any action for the anorexic and severely depressed sixth year and the end of term was two weeks away. But she hoped, and knew that Lily did too, that he would make his move soon, because she was getting seriously worried about her friend. Kendra's condition had gone downhill from the moment Chloe had died, and sometimes Melissa wondered whether Kendra just wanted her best friend back, whatever it took. She had not listened to Lily when she had been found cutting herself in the bathroom, and had been found in the same, half-drunken and bleeding state by several people now. Not everyone knew about the cutting, but more and more people were finding out, including Melissa who had been told by Lily. Lily, like her, was frantically racking her brains for a way to cheer Kendra up, but they had so far had no luck. Their only hope was Remus Lupin. If he forgave his former girlfriend for all her mistakes and pled for forgiveness for his, she might just accept his apology and get back together with him.

She was so deep in thought about how to talk to Remus about the issue that she did not hear the quiet and graceful footsteps behind her. She did not even realize that her fiancé was standing next to her until he spoke.

"Thinking about something?"

She sighed, "Morning, Sirius."

He chuckled in his deep, warm voice, "That doesn't answer my question, Lissa."

He had taken to calling her Lissa, and she found that she quite liked it; it was unique and made her feel special.

"I'm worried about Kendra," she acknowledged, turning to face him fully. She saw his gray eyes adopt a sympathetic look as he understood.

"Isn't everyone these days? She's depressed, Lissa, we all know it."

"Then why doesn't someone _do_ something about it?!" she burst out, immediately regretting it. His eyes grew dark as he answered.

"We've _tried_! You know that!" His fists clenched at his sides as he tried to control his temper, "Sorry," he sighed, repentant, "I know it's so much harder for you and Lily than anyone else."

"Can you talk to Remus for me?" she asked tentatively, running a cautious hand across his bare chest. It obviously helped; he encircled her with his arms and lowered his mouth to hers.

"Yes," he breathed slowly, seductively into her mouth, "I'm not promising success, though."

"I love you," she responded, kissing him back fiercely now. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as he slowly withdrew his lips and placed them on her neck.

She was instantly tense, "No, Sirius."

Sirius sighed in exasperation; it was the one point in their engagement that they could not seem to work out between them. Sirius desired her and couldn't understand her reluctance to submit to him. He had apologized for that day in the boys' dormitory, but he couldn't comprehend why she was so afraid of getting pregnant. Therefore there was a flicker of unease and mistrust in their relationship that neither of them could quite extinguish.

"Why not?" he demanded. She tried to pull out of his vice-like hold, but he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Sirius, we've discussed this," she hissed in frustration, struggling to be free of his strong arms. It would be too easy to let go of her morals and principles, too easy. She couldn't give herself the temptation. "You said you wouldn't do this again. You promised!"

"I can't be with an ice maiden!" he burst out angrily, his cheeks flushed. The boys were all giving him too much grief about his situation for it to go on any longer. He was sick to death of her reservations and frigidity.

"Well _I_ can't be with a man who doesn't respect me!" she countered, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"That's the problem!" he yelled, "It's always about you! You don't care about me, or anyone else! You're an attention seeking, immature prude!"

She gasped, "I can't believe you would say that! You fucking manwhore! I swore I'd never fall into your trap - all you want is to shag me!"

"That's what you think," he said, his words coming out fast now, harsh and cruel, "Well, believe me, if I wanted to fuck you that badly, I could've done it easily well before now. You're weak, _Melissa_! You think you're being so strong and desirable by playing hard to get, but one day when you admit you really do want me I won't be here waiting!"

"Well if that's the way you feel-"

"It is."

It was then that she threw her engagement ring in his face and ran crying from the room, her mascara tracking down her cheeks in muddy black rivers.

Embarrassingly, he reflected later, he caught it and went running after her, shouting profanities and insults at her back. To give her some credit, she didn't even flinch when he called her a "lying, conniving whore."

Now there was more than one Marauder's heart and relationship broken; there were three.

xXoXx

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Lily mused thoughtfully, her hands interlocking with James' automatically. The two were on their way to Dumbledore's office because he had sent them owls telling them to meet him in his office today.

"Don't know," James replied, grinning as her soft fingers brushed his. He still couldn't quite believe that the girl of his dreams finally felt the same way about him as he did about her. Some mornings when he woke up it felt like a dream and then he remembered that she loved him. And he would grin as he did now - like a Cheshire cat - because she loved him.

"I've only been up to his office once or twice," Lily confessed nervously. Now that she had mentioned it, he could feel her body tensing up as they got closer.

He smirked at her knowledgeably, "Don't worry," he reassured her, "I've been up there _heaps_ of times. For pranks y'know?"

She nodded, still looking scared, "But why does he want to see _me_? Why _now_?"

"Maybe it's about Kendra," he suggested, screwing up his face slightly as he thought it over, "Anyway, here we are."

She made to go slowly forward, but he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned her head to look at him inquisitively and he spun her around to sweep her off her feet with a breathtaking kiss.

"Whatever this is about," he whispered to her, "Good luck. You'll be fine."

She smiled at him, a lovestruck and happy grin, "You too."

"Right then - Acid Pops!" He spoke louder now and watched her stunned reaction, "Guess you haven't been up here much," he remarked.

She gave him a withering look, "Yeah, I said."

He grinned impishly back at her, "C'mon. Whatever it is, it can't be too bad." And with that, he strode up the staircase with Lily following close behind him. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he knocked on the door to the headmaster's office and it opened almost immediately. Dumbledore had been expecting them.

James strode in confidently, with Lily in tow, calling on her Gryffindor bravery. But there was a twist to this particular visit to Dumbledore's office, for James that is. The portraits covering the office walls were applauding them - clapping and cheering loudly.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Miss Evans," Dumbledore said once the portraits were silent again, "Do take a seat." James sank down into a plush chair and Lily sat down on the chair next to him, more hesitantly. "Now I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come up here today, hmm?" They nodded, Lily relaxing a bit, "Well, I am sure you have realized that you are entering seventh year next year, and I am pleased to announce that, Miss Evans, you are our Head Girl and Mr Potter, our Head Boy."

James burst out laughing, "Sorry Professor," he apologized, looking rueful, "I just think maybe you've got the wrong guy. Lily, sure, she'd be an awesome Head Girl, but me? I don't think so!"

"Please, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes alive with merriment, "You are more than welcome to abandon the post as long as you agree to try out the position first."

James nodded, his shoulders still shaking with mirth, "If you're sure, Professor."

"I insist."

xXoXx

_Dear Lily,__ Melissa, James, Sirius and Peter,_

_I'm sorry about the way I've treated everyone lately. I know I have completely ruined the school year with my presence in your lives. And that's why I have to do this. Please understand that my life is worthless without my best friend and that when I am gone, I will be happy because I will be with her. Don't feel sad for me, and I don't want a funeral. Don't even wear black for me - I'm happy to do this and I've wanted to do it for a long time. Tell Remus that I'm sorry for being scared of who he is. I can't help my fear of werewolves but I never meant for him to find out about it. I wanted to keep it from him by becoming an animagus and facing my fear, but I will never be able to do that now and that is my one regret about dying. It will be quick and painless, my friends. Then you'll be rid of me until we meet in heaven. I'll be there by the time you read this, so please just imagine me as an angel floating next to Chloe._

_Lily, stay with James. He loves you and you do too - you talk in your sleep real loud, you know that? And keep studying, girlfriend! You never do stop, do you?_

_Mel, good luck with your marriage to Sirius. I hope it all goes well between you two - you're so hotheaded that anything could happen, so don't let it happen. And tell Sirius about your past. You know what I mean - why you won't be intimate with him._

_James, DON'T screw it up with Lily! She's one to hold grudges, as I guess you already know. And having got this far with her, don't muck it up with her. She cares about you too much, I know she won't be able to survive without you._

_Sirius, keep pranking. The one thing that's kept me from going insane in this place is your Marauder pranks and I wouldn't wish this black feeling on anyone else, not ever. And keep Mel - she's well worth it._

_Peter, I know what you are and it disgusts me. I stumbled upon one of their meetings once and happened to hear your high, reedy voice amongst others. Get out of it, Peter, otherwise you'll end up doing something you'll really regret. That was how she died, wasn't it? I'm going to know the exact truth soon, when I meet her in heaven. You broke her heart and you only have one chance to redeem yourself - by getting out._

_So goodbye, friends. I hope we meet again one day and us eight will be back together again, with Chloe by our sides. I love you all, but I can't stand living any longer. Please don't blame yourselves._

_Goodbye and thanks,_

_Kendra._

Kendra stood by the lake, her body shaking. _I have to do this._ The bleakness of her life had never been as terrible as it had been these last few months and she could see no point in her future. Voldemort was murdering people every day, her best friend was dead and her once-boyfriend hated her.

She would drown herself. She would sink down to the bottom, where the merpeople lived and the Giant Squid roamed and she would lose consciousness. She welcomed the numb feeling of death eagerly. It was her only escape, her lifeline from the ruined life she led.

She crouched down on the bank, ready to dive, when she heard voices calling her name in the distance. Quickly, she whipped her head round to see her friends running towards her. _They must have read the letter._ She had to do it now, and quickly. Her death had not been something she had wanted them to see and that was part of the reason she had chosen drowning. It seemed so appealing - slipping beneath the waves, her life ebbing away, her friends clueless. That was how dying should be.

_I have to do this._

She dove. The water was icy, not how she had expected it. And now she realized it was too late for anything, any last words, any change of her mind. Because she was going under. The water above her seemed endless now and she was sinking slowly, languidly down into black water. _The darkness_. Even now it haunted her, tingeing her romanticized death scene.

She couldn't breathe and the silence of the lake around her was stifling. Above her, she heard a splash and wondered vaguely what it was. Her mind was shutting down, refusing to work. She was determined to go through with this, but it was not going as she had imagined so often.

Kendra closed her eyes, as if drifting off to sleep, as the waves lapped against the bank above her and she sank down deeper into darkness.

* * *

**That was unexpected wasn't it?! I am still undecided on whether I want Kendra to die or not, hence the splash above her. If you guys want her to live or die, you can help her case by telling me in a review. Thanks to all my regular reviewers by the way. I would die without you guys!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	27. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

When he saw Kendra sink under the waves, he acted instinctively by pulling off his trousers and jumper and diving into the lake as quickly as he could. It was basic survival - don't attempt to rescue a drowning person with all your clothes on. They will weigh you down and you won't be able to support the person's weight. He did not have any idea what Kendra's weight was and he very much regretted not having the chance to hold her up and support her tenderly, like a baby. He wished that he had just forgiven her and they could have had a fresh start. But in his stubbornness he had been a fool and now she was sinking down into unconsciousness and death, which would inevitably follow if she was without oxygen for long enough.

He knew basic first aid and lifesaving, but he doubted that this would be enough. Kendra's body was weak from her withdrawal from food and comfort and - again - he could have prevented this if he hadn't been so pigheaded.

But now was not the time for what could have been; he needed to think. He could perform a spell - possibly Bombarda - to blast the waves aside in order to get to the surface quicker, but a better option might be to cast a bubblehead charm on Kendra and himself so that she would not take in any more seawater.

He reached her and pulled on her jacket to haul her body up to where he was floating, before using wandless magic to cast a bubblehead charm over the pair of them and slowly, heavily, he began to swim to the surface. It was hard going, but if there was anything in his life worth fighting for, it was his friends. And the fact that he cared about Kendra much more than any friend could just made his urge to save her stronger. To him this was not about playing the hero, but saving the girl he had loved for a long time. In that moment it didn't matter that she feared and despised him, or that she was depressed. These factors did not even surface or register in his mind and he acted automatically to help a friend in need.

He undid his charm by reflex when they reached the surface and pushed her towards his friends, who were waiting anxiously on the side of the lake.

Sirius had obviously been preparing to help Remus out of the water, and he jumped in and quickly swam to his friend's side and pulled him to safety.

"You okay?" he asked Remus when they were both out of the water.

Remus was busy coughing and retching into the grass and could only nod weakly in response.

"So does anyone know mouth to mouth?" Lily called to the rest of the group. They had sent Peter to find Professor Dumbledore because he was the least able to cope in an emergency.

"I'll do it," Remus volunteered weakly. He had now emptied the contents of his stomach and was feeling a lot better now that he had less seawater in his system.

"Well hurry!"

Remus thought, ironically, as he bent over Kendra that this was most probably the last kiss he would ever have with her. But did mouth to mouth resuscitation really count as a kiss? He needed to concentrate now, though. His love life was the least of their problems at that moment.

He bent down to her mouth and breathed into it, before placing his hands carefully on her diaphragm and pushing down hard so that he could hopefully revive her. He repeated this over and over until he feared for her life.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Mel asked nervously, hovering over his shoulder as she obviously had nothing productive to do for her friend.

"Yeah, I've had some training," he replied confidently, but he felt this was mostly false bravado, "Can you get her some warm clothes, 'cause we don't want her to get hypothermia?"

She nodded, and sprinted off towards the castle. Peter wasn't back yet with Professor Dumbledore and this worried him.

Just then, he heard a faint cough from Kendra lying on the ground. She coughed again, louder this time, and her eyes opened.

"What happened?" she asked weakly, struggling to sit up. Remus pushed her down.

"You need to conserve your strength, KJ. You tried to… kill yourself by drowning in the lake, but we got there before it was too late."

She groaned, "Oh, so everyone knows now?"

"Well, after we read that note-" she winced "-We figured out where you were with the map we used to find…" He cleared his throat, not wanting to mention Chloe. "Ahem. Anyway, after that we came to the lake as fast as we could, just to see you diving in. I dived in after you and brought you back to the surface, but you were already unconscious when I reached you. You're very lucky to be alive, Kendra!"

Kendra sighed, "Yeah I know - what was I thinking and all that. I just don't see the point in life! I guess that sounds suicidal to you, though."

He was starting to get irritated with her careless attitude towards her own safety and life, "Yeah, actually it does! And that was incredibly irresponsible of you! If we hadn't gotten there in time, you could've _died!_"

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what? Come after you? Save you? Or is this about before, when we broke up? Because as I recall it was you who did all the breaking up!"

She seemed surprised by his outburst, "I meant saving me. You could've gotten killed."

"So could you. You almost did!" He countered.

"But you _hate _me," she protested, confused.

He gaped at her, his mouth open, "No I don't, Kendra! I don't hate you, I _love_ you."

"I love you too, Remus," she whispered.

"So are we…?" He asked her hopefully, eyeing her face to see her reaction.

"If you want us to be," she murmured sleepily, before her head slumped to one side, her eyes closed and her breathing became even and steady. She was asleep, and Remus was content.

xXoXx

Mel was amazed that she and Sirius had been working side by side when they were helping Kendra. He really could be a decent boy when he wanted to be, she thought bitterly. She couldn't believe how nastily he had acted and how he could work at her side and pretend that nothing had happened between them, that she hadn't flung her engagement ring at him, that he hadn't called her rude names.

She was confused by how he had acted earlier. He had not acted with her best interests at heart, and this had made her uneasy over his feelings and tenderness towards her. She couldn't risk being with Sirius if he would not respect her and her wishes. She was not naturally easy or open with boys - because of her good looks she had always been much sought after by them at school, and some of them had treated her badly because they were only going out with her for her looks.

She had thought that he was different from those boys because he was like her. He had good looks and a roguish charm about him that made girls swoon. But if he pressed for sex, in her opinion he was just like the others.

And he had a temper - he had proved that earlier by getting frustrated with her and calling her all sorts of names. She could still hear his words as he had insulted her.

_Lying, conniving whore!_

Of course it wasn't true and she knew that. But it still hurt to hear such words coming out of his mouth of his own free will. And she didn't know for certain whether or not he meant it.

"Hey," he said to her gently, taking some of the tension out of the air. Professor Dumbledore had arrived about five minutes earlier and had instructed Lily, Remus, Peter and James to carry and support Kendra to the hospital wing where she would remain until Madam Pomfrey deemed her fit to leave.

"I didn't-"

But he stopped when she turned her back on him and began to walk away. She searched her feelings for regret and disappointment, but she only found triumph and a sense of contentment that she had shown him where he could shove his apology.

She stumbled and fell, however, as something hit her hard from behind. She got up cautiously, making sure that she was alright, before turning to look at the object that had hit her. Her heart sank as she realized that it was the gold watch she had given to Sirius for Christmas. It had been damaged, broken either by Sirius or by its flight across the grass. She didn't think Sirius had meant to hurt her physically, but her back stung terribly. This was nothing to the turmoil her mind was going through. Tears were running down her cheeks as she turned to look back at where she knew he would be. His eyes were dark and impenetrable, his face twisted into an angry mask as he stared back at her.

She felt her feet moving across the grass, unwillingly. In what seemed to be a heartbeat but was probably a bit longer than that, she was standing in front of him.

"All right," she sighed in annoyance, "That was stupid and juvenile, but I get your point. You want to talk."

He nodded curtly.

"I'm here."

He did not respond and his eyes stayed intently focussed on her face as she spoke.

"So talk!" She said, speaking louder now.

When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and rough. "You probably don't like me very much right now."

She snorted, "That would be much the understatement."

"I don't know what to do to make it up to you," he continued.

"Don't you get it, Sirius? You can't make it up to me! You _can't_!" She cried.

He did not speak. Instead, he stuffed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. He handed it to her cordially, still not speaking.

She did not use it, not wanting to be left in his debt at all.

"I fucked up, Mel." His face and voice were anguished now.

"You do that a lot," she commented harshly. She had meant for the statement to come out jokingly, but it sounded malicious and hurtful even to her own ears. "I'm sorry, that was…"

"I fucked up!" He yelled, interrupting her apology, "And I'm sorry!"

She looked at him for a while, judging his sincerity. Then, finally, she nodded.

"Then…" his voice trailed off as he bent down onto one knee. She knew what he was going to do before he had even moved, but it did not make the gesture any less painful. It hurt that he would even think of trying this, to mend what they had had. In her mind it was all past tense, but she knew that he would never accept that their relationship had run its course.

He reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it slowly, allowing the ring to sparkle in the half-light.

"Melissa Anderson." He pronounced her name carefully, like one trying on a garment for the first time. "Will you... Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

He faltered as he saw the hard set of her mouth. He had thought that she would forgive him and accept the ring back. But he had been wrong.

And then, for the second time in minutes, she turned her back on him and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, I've been on holiday with no internet access!!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	28. Letters and Lucy

Hey Lily,

How're your hols going? Do say hi to Petty from me, please.

I am having the worst holiday in the history of worst holidays. I bet when you read this you'll think I'm being melodramatic, but it's true. You see, Mike's come home. He's my older brother (you know that) and he's brought his fiancée home to meet my parents and I.

You wouldn't believe what a bitch she is, Lils! Literally the first moment I saw her I hated her. She's good-looking, I guess, (long blonde wavy hair, brown eyes and super-long eyelashes) but she's horrible.

I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet - she's a Hogwarts graduate and she's teaching DADA next year! Isn't this awful? She's going to fail me and tell all the teachers untrue shit about me, and I know it. I've tried talking to mum and dad about it, but they absolutely love her. I don't know what to do, so please help!

Wish we could catch up sometime, but you know how my folks are! (Holidays are family and non-magical friend's time)

Missing you,

Mel

Dear Lily, love of my life,

How's life over in the Muggle world? And by the way, Peter says to tell you hi from him.

Sirius and I have had a normal holiday - you know, Quidditch, pranks, catching up with Peter - the usual.

Anyway, we're worried about Remus. I don't know if you know that Kendra went into a coma during her sleep after he rescued her, but I definitely know that you don't know (does that make any sense at all to you?) that he's been sitting by her side in St Mungo's for the whole holidays so far. We've tried to make him leave the hospital, but he refuses. We can't contact his parents and they don't seem to be bothered by the fact that their son is rotting away in a hospital! We need your help, Lily. Can you floo over sometime?

Hi Lily!! James is an idiot - of course you can't _floo over_ because you're muggleborn. How are your holidays?

Well she could drive over, Sirius! And I'm sure she will understand that I'm asking her to come over ASAP so we can sort out Remus. And Mel too, if you can contact her, please. I hear her parents are pretty strict about her meeting up with her magical friends outside of school.

Yeah, whatever…

_Anyway_, ignoring that idiot trying to get this parchment off me, I love you and I miss you heaps. Please get your parents to let you come over so that I can see you!

And so that she can help Remus!!

Sorry. That was Sirius. But it would really help if you could aid us with our furry little Remus.

Love,

James.

AND SIRIUS! Don't forget me, Lilyflower!

Lily,

Hi. Hope your holidays are going well. Mine aren't cause Kendra's still in a coma and I'm worried sick about her. The healers are saying there's a fifty-fifty chance she'll come out of it. I don't like to think of the other option.

Remus.

Lily stared at the letters scattered across her lap. Her brow was furrowed as she thought about what she should do to help her friends. She wanted to see James of course, but she needed to help Remus and Mel out of their depressed states. And she absolutely had to see Kendra.

Her friend was in a coma and no one had told her until now! It was the twentieth of October - she had only thirteen days left of the holidays in which to see all of her friends. She suspected Petunia had been keeping these letters from her, and possibly others too. There were no dates on them, but the parchment didn't look fresh.

It seemed it was a holiday for engagements, for Petunia had broken her news to her on her first evening back at home - her boyfriend, the foul-smelling fat Vernon Dursley, had proposed. Lily hated him, but that was to be expected. He resembled a whale and talked about drills and himself.

Quickly, she penned a reply to James and Sirius' letter and sent it off with her owl, Hestia. Then she moved on to Mel's and Remus' and did the same.

Hi James and Sirius!

My holiday's been good (apart from Tuney hiding my letters from me) and thanks for asking. I'm glad you're having fun at the Potter Mansion and if it's okay I'll be over tonight to see you two and talk about Remus.

I'm sorry my letter won't be nearly as entertaining as yours was, because I don't have anyone to snatch the parchment off me. Sorry. And I'll ask Mel, but you're right: her parents don't let her see her magical friends outside of school.

Sirius - hope you're not causing too much mayhem for James' Aunt and Uncle! And on a more serious note, Mel seems a bit depressed. Maybe you should write to her, if you're not doing so already? Are you two okay?

James - I love you too and I miss you like hell. Do you mind me coming over tonight? It might be a bit soon, but I have to see you!

By the way, Tuney's engaged! But more on that tonight…

See you boys,

Lily.

Dear Mel,

Oh you poor thing! What's her name? I bet it's something awful to match her personality, like Lucretia or Ethel. And she's our new DADA professor, is she? Oh well… this year will be interesting.

Have you heard about Kendra? She's in a coma and there's a fifty percent chance she won't come out of it. Isn't it awful? I feel terrible - if I'd gone and seen Professor Dumbledore about it, might she be fine right now? And apparently Remus is 'living' at St Mungo's and won't leave her bedside. We (James and Sirius and I) need your help to spring him out, so can't you convince your parents to let you help? I'm going over there tonight - so maybe you could come too? I'm sure mum could pick you up on the way.

Sorry for not replying before now. I think Petty withheld my letters from me just to be mean. She's still mad at me for laughing when she told me her news. She's engaged to Vernon Dursley, an older guy who smells like farts and looks like a whale. I just had to laugh - it was funny!

Reply ASAP (I got that one from James)

Bye,

Lily.

Oh my dear, poor, overworking Remus,

No, I hadn't heard about Kendra - that's why I didn't visit! Sorry about that - I'm pretty sure Petunia was keeping my letters from me until now. Grrr… I will be having words with her. It's awful that she's in a coma; especially after all she's been through. But that doesn't give you any excuse to live at St Mungo's for the whole holidays! You don't have to be brave, Rem. Admitting weakness is strength in itself.

So get out and have fun for the last few days of the holidays! See your family and us (your friends!!). Otherwise, we will come over and drag you out of hospital. It's your choice.

Missing your friendly face,

Lily.

She sent her letters off in turn with Hestia, and then began to pack for tonight at James' house. She had never been there before, and was nervous about meeting James and Sirius' guardians - James' aunt and uncle.

She was also a little worried because she hadn't received a letter from Peter. He usually sent her very small letters asking her about her holidays and saying that he was sorry but he couldn't hang out with her this time. She was confused because he hadn't even bothered to send her one of those. In fact, she was worried about Peter in general. Since Chloe's death he had become more and more distant from Mel and herself and even the other Marauders.

But she brushed her concerns aside now - he had seen James and Sirius hadn't he? - and finished her packing for her night at the Potter Mansion.

xXoXx

James opened the door for her just after she had rung the doorbell and invited her inside.

"Lily!" He pretended to scrutinize her face and body in great detail. "Is that really you? You've grown so much!"

She laughed easily. "Hi James!"

Then she took in her surroundings. She was standing at the end of a long hallway with portraits of all the various generations of Potters adorning the walls. Everything looked old, but it was still sophisticated and made for a grand and intimidating entrance to the Potter's home.

He turned around and called out loudly, "Sirius! Allison! Jake! She's here!"

At once she heard loud footsteps and in a few seconds, Sirius was dashing down the hallway and standing next to James.

"Lilyflower!" he shouted joyfully, throwing his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Sirius!" she replied, equally happily. She turned to James. "Thanks for inviting me here. I'm sure I'll have a great time."

"I'm sure you will," replied a husky, adult voice from the other end of the hallway.

James jumped, startled, but as he recognized the body belonging to the voice that had answered Lily, he smiled.

"Hey Jake - didn't see you there," he explained, still beaming. "Lily?" he asked, turning back to face her. She nodded, and he swivelled back around. "This is Jake, my uncle. Jake, this is Lily, my girlfriend."

Jake's dark eyes flickered from James' face to hers, and he slowly nodded. He walked down to meet them and held out his hand for Lily to shake. She shook it, looking him in the eye levelly. She shivered suddenly, though it wasn't cold inside the house. Something about this man unnerved her, but she did not know what it was.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy," he said, the words falling off his tongue with a posh drawl.

She opened her mouth to remind him of her name, but James got there first.

"It's Lily, _not_ Lucy," he said quietly, with unusually narrowed eyes. Lily wondered vaguely why he was acting so rudely towards his uncle.

"My mistake," Jake rectified, "Lily, then."

"Where's Allison?" James demanded coolly, not acknowledging his uncle's apology.

"She was doing the laundry when I went near there ten minutes ago," Sirius offered, trying to defuse the mood.

"Okay." James was thinking about what to do now. "We'll go and introduce you to her. Bonky!" He called, and with a loud crack, a house elf apparated to James' side. "I want you to take Lily's bags up to her room, please."

"Yes, Master Potter," Bonky replied in a high-pitched voice.

James and Sirius led her down the long hall and turned right. There was another hall, but it was considerably shorter than the one she had seen in the entrance way. They walked right down the end, chattering away to her about their summers, and she chatted back and followed them through the door at the end of the hallway.

"Allison?" James yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"James, honey, there's no need to shout," reprimanded a short and curvy African woman, who Lily guessed was Allison. From James' sigh of relief and the change in his expression, it was clear to Lily that he much preferred his aunt to her husband. "And… oh! Who's this?"

Lily could see from the twinkle in Allison's eyes that she knew perfectly well who Lily was, but wanted to be introduced properly and she respected her for it.

"This is Lily Evans," James said proudly, grinning broadly, "My girlfriend."

"So this is Lily!" Allison exclaimed delightedly. She stepped forward and gave Lily a warm, comforting hug. "Pleased to meet you, darling. I'm Allison, James' aunt."

Lily blushed. "Hi Allison," she said shyly.

"Well, I hope you have an enjoyable stay here, Lily," Allison said, making Lily feel more at ease. She liked James' aunt a lot more than she liked his quiet, brooding uncle. "And Sirius! Look at your feet - you're tracking mud all through the house!"

Sirius looked down and shrugged, unabashed. "Sorry Allison," he said, flicking his wand and murmuring an incantation to clean up the mess.

Lily gasped and, feeling all three's curious eyes on her, explained. "You're using _magic_ outside of school! You could get _expelled_!"

James laughed. "Yeah, but the thing is: the Ministry can't tell who used the magic, only in which house it was performed in."

"So they'll just think it was Allison or… Jake?" She queried.

He nodded, an approving smile on his lips. She would have kissed him then and there, but she did not want to make a bad first impression on James' aunt.

They talked with Allison for a while longer and then she shooed them away, saying that she needed to get the laundry done and that they were distracting her. James said he would show her to her room, and Sirius stayed downstairs in the Potters' big and sparkling clean kitchen to wait for them, tactfully giving them some time alone.

They talked about school, Remus and Kendra, their futures and other such topics until they reached her room. Once they were both inside, James locked the door magically and cast a silencing charm on the room. She did not understand the reason for this until he began talking.

"Lily," he began earnestly. "There's something I need to talk to you about privately."

She felt cold all over. What if he wanted to talk about sex? They hadn't come close, even, to making love, but what if he wanted to? What if he didn't want to wait? She had a secret fear that he would dump her when she told him that she wanted to wait. She wasn't ready for sex yet, not by a long shot.

"James, if this is about sex-" she cringed a little at the embarrassment of having to say that word "-then, well, I'm not quite…"

"No, Lily, it's not." He said, sinking down onto her bed slowly and deliberately. "But while we're on the subject, I am prepared to wait forever, if need be, for you. That doesn't mean to say that I don't want to make love to you."

On the contrary, he seemed quite comfortable talking about _it_.

"No, I need to talk to you about a different thing," he continued, looking seriously into her eyes and she sat down beside him. He placed his arm carefully around her waist and sighed. "Something more dangerous."

She shivered, and he noticed the goosebumps adorning her arms and legs and gave her his jacket.

"Thanks," she murmured, and then motioned for him to continue.

"You know how, back there, my uncle… Jake, called you Lucy?"

She nodded.

"Lucy was my cousin; his daughter. She is twenty-one now, but this happened seven years ago when she was fourteen. She got raped - well, we assume it was rape - and became pregnant, and was so traumatised by it that she became mute and couldn't, or wouldn't, tell anyone who the father was. I do have a theory, but I've never been able to prove… that he did it." He sighed. "Hence, the reason for the privacy spells. I can't take any chances, especially not with you."

"So you think that Jake-"

He grabbed her arm, suddenly fierce, and she had no choice but to look up into his blazing hazel eyes. He stroked her hair tenderly. "Promise- will you _promise_ me to be careful? I'll have Bonky look out for you, and I'll try to make sure he's never alone with you… and of course I have the watch you gave me for Christmas."

"Thank you."

"_Promise!_" he insisted, his eyes meeting hers, his lips doing the same.

"Promise," she whispered in his ear.

They were silent for a moment, and then she spoke again. "Does Sirius know?"

"No, and please don't tell him. He _adores_ Jake, absolutely _loves_ him." His scorn was evident in the tone of his voice.

"I won't tell him," she said softly, "But did it ever occur to you that you might be… that you might not be…"

"Jake raped my Lucy, my first ever friend!" he roared, and she was suddenly very afraid of him in his angry mood. "_That_, I have never doubted."

"I'm sorry."

His expression changed and became repentant. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Lily. I got too worked up. Ek is lief vir jou."

She frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It's Afrikaans. Allison has been teaching some to me." He explained enthusiastically. It was obvious that he was very passionate about his aunt's cultural background.

"Wow," she said, awed. "So what does it mean?"

"I means," he said slowly, leaning in towards her. "I love you."

And then his lips were pressing against hers, slowly, yet passionately.

* * *

**Once again, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long!! I hope it's not... "TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE" by Akon. Hope you like this chapter - basically this is most of the holidays done, because I felt like the story was dragging a bit. Did anyone else think that?**

**Review please!! Reviews make my day :)**

**xx,**

**Baby seal**


	29. A Rose Of Any Other Name

James left her bedroom, telling her that he would see her in the morning and that was when Lily began to panic. She was in a strange house and only knew two of its' four - now five - occupants, and now James had told her that she could be sharing this house with a rapist.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she was taking ragged, raspy breaths that were uneven. It was because of these things that she knew she was scared. Really scared.

It was dark and this just added to her panic. She couldn't see anything apart from the dark blackness; when she closed her eyes, she could see exactly the same thing.

She jumped about a foot in the air when she heard a loud knock on her door. Quickly, she hastened to lie on her side and pretended to be asleep. She opened her eyes a fraction as light spilled into the room, and she saw with horror a male curly brown head of hair that definitely did not belong to Sirius or James.

"Lily?" Jake whispered into the silence, punctuated only by her heavy breathing. She lay still, refusing to answer him. Maybe if he thought she was asleep, he would leave her alone. Oh Godric, James had been right!

"Are you asleep?" the man asked in a hoarse, tired voice. Funny, she thought. He didn't sound at all scary, but scared himself.

"Lily, if you're asleep then you don't need to worry. But if you can hear me then you need to listen. I am well aware of the suspicions James harbours about me and my relationship with my daughter and I know he will have confided in you by now. But none of it is true." His voice was steady, pleading even, as he continued hurriedly. "Actually, it's because of my nephew that I'm here, Lily Evans. James is missing."

An icy hand clenched itself around her heart and for a second or two she struggled to breathe. Any previous doubt she had had in her mind had gone, and her eyes flew wide open and met his.

"So you are awake," he said in a louder, more relieved voice. "I need to know where he might've gone, or…" He let his voice trail off, giving her no falsehoods about what the alternative was. "Where he might've been taken."

She scrambled out of bed hastily, and rummaged around in her trunk until she found a jumper. She pulled it on and stared at him.

"What do you mean? It's the middle of the night!"

He sighed, "I always check on those two, and Allison would've done the same for you. If I had done so, though, James would have suspected I was going to do to you what he thinks I did to Lucy. Anyway, Sirius was fast asleep, but James' bed was empty." His voice shook, and Lily felt sorry for him.

xXoXx

"_Mike's back!" she yelled happily, running to her older brother and hugging him fiercely. "Hey Mike!"_

_He chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey kiddo! How's Hogwarts going?"_

_Her face fell. She remembered with a painful jolt the face of a boy she'd been trying to forget for the whole holidays. "Oh! Well, it's okay… I guess." She scuffed the ground with her sneakers as she spoke. _

_It was then that she noticed the redhead standing next to him. She looked rich, with recognizable labels on her clothes and stylishly cut hair, and she was looking at Michael in a way she had only ever seen on James' face as he gazed amorously at Lily._

"_Who's your friend?" she asked, and saw him start, realizing he had forgotten to introduce his companion to her._

"_Mel," he began seriously, and this alone was weird. Mike never spoke seriously; he was a very jokey person. "There's someone rather special I'd like you to meet. Mel, this is Hannah Macpherson. Hannah, this is Melissa - Mel - my little sister."_

_She smiled hesitantly at Hannah. "Hi."_

_Hannah gave her a withering look, and spoke only to Mike._

"_You didn't tell me you had a sister." She sounded accusing, and irritated. Mel was crestfallen. Why didn't this girl like her or want her around?_

_Mike managed a weak smile. "Sorry! Didn't know I was supposed to."_

"_It would've helped," Hannah muttered, glaring at Mel. Then her gaze shifted to Mike and her gaze softened. "It's okay, darling. I don't mind. Now, you should introduce me to your parents!"_

_**Darling?**__ Now this was even weirder. She had never heard anyone but her parents call Mike their darling, and now some girl was using the affectionate term?_

_And the two of them swept past her, Mike ruffling her hair affectionately and Hannah staring past her to her darling Mike. She stood still, listening to Mike introducing Hannah to their parents._

"_Hey Mum, Dad!" Mike said brightly. "This is Hannah Macpherson, my… fianc__é__e."_

A few months later at dinner, the five of them chatted about how Mike was finding his new job at the Ministry of Magic. As it turned out, he had met Hannah through the Ministry, as she worked next to him in his office. They had quickly become friends and, soon after, they had become a couple.

Mel still couldn't understand why Hannah had taken such an immediate dislike to her, and it worried her that the pretty redhead was teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts next year. She wasn't a very bright student, and relied more on her Quidditch talent as a career than any academic path. Her parents resented this because they had had high hopes for both their children to follow them into greatness. Helen Ludworth-Anderson was a muggle politician and she was proud that Mike had found the alternative to her job in the wizarding world, but she had always scorned "thick, oafish sports players" as she deemed them. Nigel Anderson was a wizard who owned a bookshop in Diagon Alley, and had always been a brilliant student. He had attended Hogwarts in his day, and had been in Ravenclaw, and he identified more with his son than his daughter because they were so similar. Nigel and Mike had both been in Ravenclaw, been hopeless at sports, scored highly in their OWLS and NEWTS, and were both male.

So Melissa was the biggest disappointment to her parents and therefore did not get on terribly well with them. She missed her magical friends: Lily, Kendra, James, Remus… hell, even Sirius and Peter! But her parents had made a rule that forbade her from spending any time with any of her magical friends because they wanted her to make non-magical friends so she could choose a muggle or wizarding career. She had told them time and time again that she wanted to play Quidditch professionally - as a Beater - but they did not accept this.

"So, Melissa, how are your Defence Against The Dark Arts grades coming along?" Helen asked her daughter sharply, her beady eyes penetrating. That was another reason Mel disliked her parents. They never used her nickname, Mel, but always called her Melissa. When they were especially angry with her, they would call her Melissa Rose, using her middle name to tell her she was on very thin ice.

Mel looked down at her plate and pushed around a potato with her fork. She had nothing to say. She was barely passing any of her classes, but Defence Against The Dark Arts was her worst class. Although she would never admit it, she always got scared when she had to duel someone else, especially when she was up against one of her friends. They were all brilliant; Lily, Kendra, James, Sirius. Peter, of course, was completely useless. This should have brought them closer together as friends, but there was something about Peter she didn't like. Though she didn't know what it was, something had always kept them apart. Remus was better at the theory behind the spells, but he was her one ally in that he disliked duelling also.

Mrs Anderson managed a short, tittering laugh for Hannah's benefit. "Hopefully Melissa will benefit from your teaching, Hannah. She is returning for her last year of school soon, but unfortunately," she sighed heavily, exchanging glances with her husband, "she lacks the discipline necessary to succeed in her classes."

Mike opened his mouth to - as he usually did - placate his parents. He had always disliked the way they often treated Mel as inferior to the rest of the family, just because she wasn't as smart as they all were. But Hannah beat him to it.

She nodded understandingly, "Well, Mrs Anderson-"

"Oh, Hannah! Please call me Helen!" Mel's mother interjected, the epitome of social tact and politeness as a result of her charming career.

"Helen, then." Hannah smiled winningly at her boyfriend's mother. "I understand perfectly that some girls her age are not the most intelligent people. They tend to move on to other things, which they consider more… entertaining than their academic work."

Helen was hanging on to every word, hoping for advice from Hannah. "What sort of things do these girls move on to?"

"Oh Helen," Hannah beamed, looking coy. "I am not sure that it is appropriate to talk about such things in front of one so young!"

Mel resented that - she was sixteen, certainly old enough to hear whatever it was Hannah was going to say next. She hated Hannah insulting her intelligence, too. This girl knew nothing about her but was saying unkind things about her as if she wasn't even there!

"Melissa should be warned about what horrors will befall her if she doesn't sharpen up her act at school," Nigel interrupted, frowning, as he looked his daughter over.

"Well if you're sure…" Hannah continued, adding in an innocent look. "A few of the more… loose girls in my year quite ruined their reputations and I know one or two are now barmaids and the others have found some wealthy benefactor from which they are rewarded with money and trinkets for certain favours."

"Oh, how terrible!" exclaimed Helen, looking at Melissa sternly. "You must listen to Hannah in such matters, Melissa. She is a very wise young woman."

"And of course there are the girls that favoured their sports," Hannah went on, sighing. "Most have obtained serious injuries and are utterly dependent on the goodwill of those generous enough to take them in to their own homes."

Mel's insides clenched horribly. She knew her parents would listen entirely to this 'wise young woman.' She wouldn't be allowed back on the Quidditch team, she just knew it!

"Alright, Melissa." Helen began. "This is the end of your sporting endeavours. No more Quidditch, you hear me? No more Quidditch."

Mel felt tears stinging her eyes. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will __**not**__cry_, she chanted to herself. She had been lucky, she told herself, to be allowed to play as a Beater for as long as she had. Her parents had been terribly lenient on her, she thought, but she couldn't make herself believe it.

"But Mu-"

Helen slapped her. Hard. The right side of her cheek was stinging and she could just feel it turning a bright red. The noise of the slap echoed around the room until Helen broke the silence.

"Melissa Rose, don't you remember what I told you when you were little? Don't you remember what I told you never, _never_ to call me?"

Mel trembled, her hand resting on her cheek. But if years of experience with her mother had taught her anything, it was self-control. She collected herself, stopping the flow of tears escaping from her eyes and pushing her shoulders back.

"Yes, Mother," she said hollowly, unable to meet her mother's eyes.

"See me after dinner in my study, Melissa," Helen ordered, returning Hannah's sympathetic smile.

After dinner, Mel made her way to her mother's study. She knew this was bad - the only other times she had been summoned to Helen's study had been followed by a severe reprimanding for one reason or another.

She lifted a hand to the door to knock, but before she did so, she heard her brother's raised voice from inside the door.

"…Telling you, you went _way_ too far!" Mike shouted. She strained to hear her mother's cool voice, but she could not quite hear Helen.

"Yes, _of course_ I trust Hannah, Mother, but Mel isn't like that!"

There was a pause, and then he continued.

"You're wrong!"

And then he stormed out, throwing open the door. Mel, who had been leaning against it with her ear pressed up against the wood, was thrown backwards. Helen stared angrily after him and then she saw Mel.

"Come in," she ordered calmly, once again having a cool exterior. Mel slipped in and closed the door quietly behind her. Once inside, she looked directly at Helen and stood modestly with her hands behind her back, awaiting permission to sit down.

"Take a seat," Helen said, and Mel did as her mother said, sinking down gracefully into the leather chair opposite Helen's identical chair.

"Firstly, you will already know that I am very displeased with your behaviour at dinner tonight. You were deliberately rude and insolent - your usual manner might I add - when we had a guest."

Mel nodded; she had suspected her mother would say as much.

"Yes Mother." She said meekly. "I understand."

"And secondly, I wish to reinforce what I stated at dinner. No more Quidditch, Melissa! I will not let you go down the same path that those acquaintances of Hannah's went down."

Her shoulders hunched and she felt all the breath in her body leave her. _No more Quidditch…_ Well perhaps it would be for the best. If she didn't play Quidditch, she wouldn't have to see Sirius as often. That would make it less painful for her to be apart from him.

"Yes Mother."

"Melissa, now I have made sure you will not become a Quidditch player, I wish to make sure that you do not let yourself become loose." She said the last word with a shudder, as if she was in some sort of pain. "Are you untouched, Melissa? Are you… are you a virgin?"

Mel snorted, forgetting where she was. "Mother, do you not remember my uncle?"

"Melissa Rose," her mother warned. "The horrible, _terrible_ slander you threw around about my brother was all just a silly little lie that a nine year-old made up to get attention."

"I bet you wish that was true, Mother," Mel said, locking eyes with the one woman she hated most of all in the world. "But the _real_ truth is: Uncle Mark took advantage of me. He took my virginity, and YOU KNOW IT!"

She was on her feet by the end of her little speech, her shoulders heaving as she finally got off her chest the burden that had been placed there seven years ago.

"Melissa Rose!" Helen cried, raising her voice to match Mel's in volume. "You are STILL a liar, seven years on. You make me ashamed to call you my daughter!"

Of all the things her mother had ever said to her, of all the names she had been called by Helen, this comment hit her hardest. She was physically crushed. She fell back into her chair and could think of nothing to say.

"Get out," Helen said slowly, so softly that Mel thought maybe she hadn't heard her mother right. "Get out," her mother said again, her voice getting louder. "Get out of my house! I will not have a slatternly, ungrateful LIAR in _my_ home! Get out NOW, before I have to force you out myself!"

Mel was horrified. As much as she hated her mother, she enjoyed the luxury of having a roof over her head and three meals a day. She didn't know where she would _go_, let alone how she would cope with having to fend for herself. She was scared, really scared of what her mother would do.

"Mother, I think-"

"No, Melissa Rose! You _never_ think! And that is why I don't want you in this house ever again, d'you hear me?"

And Melissa, for what she hoped would be the last time in her life, bowed her head obediently and whispered, "Yes Mother."

* * *

**Well... whaddya think? Quite a lot of drama in this chapter and I have a feeling I'm going to get a few reviews saying Mel's home life was waay unrealistic, but I don't really think it was. Some parents have that problem where they can't see what their children want to be, but what they want their children to be. Helen and Nigel were perfectly nice to Mike because he fulfilled their expectations, but Mel is a bit of a wild child and caused them a lot more grief than her older brother did.**

**And no more Quidditch for Mel! Although, as she said, perhaps it's for the best...**

**Review please!! Reviews make me happy!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	30. William Percy

Melissa had been outside for only a few minutes before she heard a loud squealing of brakes, and suddenly there was a large bus parked next to the kerb right in front of her. She put up one hand to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness of the bus' lights. The other hand was holding tightly to her trunk, which contained the only things she now owned in the world.

"Hello?" she called out softly, feeling completely silly. She _had_ to be imagining this - after all, she knew full well that this spot was not a bus stop.

And then a man peered out from the bus door and, on sight of her, he grinned.

"Hello! Are you looking for a lift, young miss?"

She swallowed the large lump in her throat and nodded.

"I guess so," she said doubtfully. She wondered if he was a wizard.

"Dangerous times, these, miss," the man continued. "Especially for one as young as yourself. Well, don't just stand there gawking!" He said impatiently, gesturing for her to board the bus. "Get a move on! We don't have all day, you know!"

She walked slowly across the grass towards the bus and the friendly young man, dragging her trunk behind her. She felt strangely liberated; she had found a way out of this mess! She had received Lily's owl, and knew that if she turned up at the Evans' household, her friend wouldn't be there. She also knew from this letter that Kendra was in St Mungo's, and was very concerned for her. So she only had one other option - the place where her dear redheaded friend was staying at tonight, along with Lily's boyfriend and…

She shook her head angrily, tears stinging at her eyes. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about the despicable young man who had broken her heart previously. She needed to act, and fast!

She had finally reached the bus, and could see the man who had welcomed her so heartily much more clearly now. He was short and of medium build, but this suited him. His fair hair was tousled and streaked with brown and he was wearing a muggle outfit of jeans and a loose T-shirt. Again, it suited him considerably. He was fairly good-looking, but not nearly as handsome as Sirius.

He smiled at her warmly and she looked straight into his penetrating green eyes.

"Thank you." And she meant it. This man did not even know her, yet he was going well out of his way to help her!

"It's no bother, miss," he replied, taking her trunk from her and slinging it onto one of the beds on the bus. She marvelled at this; it was not often that one saw beds on buses. In fact, she had never seen a bus quite like this before.

"What _is_ this bus?" she asked him, confused. "No, I don't mean to offend you, but…" she trailed off, unsure how to end the sentence.

"No, I understand." he replied. "This is the Knight Bus. We travel all around England helping witches and wizards like yourself to get to their desired location. This," he gestured to the driver, whom she had not noticed until he had been pointed out, "is Hank, and I'm Will. Well, William Percy, really, but I'll be forced to use the _Avada Kedavra_ on you if you call me that!"

"I'm Melissa," she said, not really finding his weak attempt at a joke funny.

His smile faded and was replaced with a sad frown, "I'm sorry. That wasn't really funny, was it?"

She shook her head, agreeing. "It's not really a good time for jokes like that, I guess." She sighed, "And I've just been kicked out of my family's house, so I'm not in the mood for jokes. Sorry."

His face was suddenly lined with sorrow. "You poor darling! We need to get going, but I'll understand if you don't know where to go. You can stay on the bus for as long as you need, Melissa. Or do you prefer Mel?"

"Mel, please. And I'd love that! Thank you once more - you've helped me more than I think you realize."

He helped her set up her things on the bus and the two of them sat side by side on her bed, talking. Hank was an incredibly fast driver, but no muggles could see the Knight Bus, so she didn't have to worry, Will told her.

She found him to be a very funny companion, which was exactly what she needed. She found herself telling him all about her home situation, all about Hannah and her mother and about all the things she was worried about. After a few hours, he knew all about Kendra's depression, the cause of it - Chloe's death - Lily and James and how unlikely they were as a couple, and she even found herself talking freely about Sirius for the first time.

In return, he told her about his problems. He was straight out of Durmstrang and in training to become an Auror, but he couldn't shake off his sorrow over his ex wife. They had been together for three years - she was a muggle and had run away and divorced him when he had broken the news to her that he was a wizard - and he had never fully recovered from the heartbreak her rejection had caused him.

"Hey, would you like to come and stay with me at my flat until you figure out what to do?" he asked her abruptly, looking vulnerable. She couldn't believe it - here was the answer to the problem she couldn't stop thinking about! She could stay with someone she trusted - although she had just met him - and she wouldn't have to see Sirius until September 1st. It was perfect!

She grinned at him, "I would love to. If it's not too much trouble?"

He shook his head. "It's no bother! In fact, I would love to have you."

And then, regardless of their surroundings and circumstances, they were kissing. Slowly at first, their lips captured each other and then she locked her arms around his head and his own arms made a circle around her waist. They were kissing almost hungrily now, eating each other up.

"Annabelle," he whispered softly into her ear and she immediately stiffened.

"What did you say?" she asked him, pulling away now.

She could see him trying to catch his breath and to comprehend what had just occurred between the two of them.

"I'm sorry."

"She's the ex, right?" Mel said sadly. "You still love her."

"Yes. I'm sorry too. Do you still want to come back to my place?"

"Well, actually, there's a friend of mine I can go with, but thanks for the offer.," she said.

"Maybe it's for the best," Will mused. "After all, you've still got your Sirius to make up with."

She sat up quickly, "He's not my Sirius and there's no way in hell I'm making up with him!"

He only smirked as if he knew something she didn't. "That's what _you_ think, sweetie."

"Yes it is, and nothing you say will change my mind!" She persisted stubbornly. He wasn't going to win this one; she would make sure of that!

"For now," he said, snickering. She could only glare in response.

"So where's your mate's house?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but it's pretty well known." she replied. "It's called the Potter Mansion."

About an hour later, Mel stood on James Potter's doorstep. She had just rung the bell and was now waiting for someone to answer it. It was fairly late and she hoped that they were still awake.

The door opened a crack.

"Hello?" a voice whispered to her.

"Hi!" she said. "I don't know who this is, but is James Potter in this house?"

There was a pause, but then the same voice answered her. "Well… yes there is."

"Can I talk to him?"

There was a longer pause before the voice replied. "May I ask who I am talking to?"

"Please tell him it's Melissa Anderson from school," she said. "Are you his, um, uncle?"

There was a loud crash from within the house, but when the door did not open any further, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She gently reached out her hand and pushed the door open.

She stepped inside, and gasped when she saw what lay within. Sirius Black was hopping about next to a hat stand that lay on the floor, clutching his foot and crying out in agony. He gave a start when he noticed her.

"Mel! Um, I didn't…"

She glared at him icily. "You were going to leave me out there," she guessed, knowing she was right when she saw him wince. "Well guess what? I'm in the same situation that you were in a year ago, and if you hadn't let me in, I would've had nowhere to go!" She thought it was best, given her circumstances, not to mention Will. "So are you happy now?"

He stood up straight and she noticed that his face was ashen. He, for possibly the first time in his life, looked apologetic. "You've been disowned?" he asked in a hoarse, strangled voice, staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Exactly." Her voice was withering; she didn't want to talk to him, she wanted Lily, or even James.

"But I thought your folks…" he trailed off, looking unsure.

"Were nice?" she finished for him, "Well you thought wrong then, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Hey Mel, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to be cast out by your family and if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

She snorted derisively. Talk to _him_ about her personal matters? Hardly likely!

"No, really!" He protested, hearing her. "It'll help. Trust me on this one."

"You've proven to me enough times in the past that you are _impossible_ to trust," she countered coolly, folding her arms across her chest and staring him down.

Sirius threw up his hands in defeat. "All right then. You've made your point. Couldn't we at least be friends?"

"And watch while you screw your next billion girlfriends? Not a chance."

His face was pained as he answered. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

She screwed up her own face as if in thought. "Oh, I wonder… maybe it's the fact that you can't keep your dick in your pants!"

"For your information," he said smoothly, his face innocent. She wondered what he was hiding - there had to be something. "I haven't had sex since you and I got together."

She gaped at him, speechless.

"So don't judge me, okay?"

This infuriated her. "When have I ever-"

"Remember that night in the common room?" he interrupted her sourly. "You were so surprised because I was studying."

"The first day of Hogwarts last year," she murmured. Indeed, she did remember.

"I was going to tell you I loved you," he replied.

"You never loved anyone but yourself."

"You wouldn't know; you don't have any idea what love is."

"Some people say it isn't real. That love isn't possible," she countered swiftly.

He scowled at her, and she felt the familiar tug at her heart she had felt when she was in first year, stepping off the train and catching sight of a dark haired boy. It hadn't been love at first sight exactly, but she had certainly liked what she had seen of Sirius Black.

"And there are more that will tell you differently."

She was surprised - whether pleasantly so, she couldn't say - that she'd forgotten how well he could hold his own in an argument.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," she found herself saying. "Where are Lily and James?"

He rolled his eyes. "_God!_ You are so immature. They're in the kitchen talking. Figured they needed some alone time after James went off for a late night stroll in the garden and Lily and Jake went absolutely bananas at him when he got back. They woke me up."

"Who's Jake?"

"My uncle," James said conversationally, sharing a glance with Lily who walked at his side down the hallway towards Sirius and Mel. "Hello Mel. Hope we're not interrupting anything?"

She smiled weakly back at him, "No you aren't, and hi to you too!"

"Mel!" Lily cried happily. She broke rank at James' side and rushed forward to hug her friend tightly. "How've your holidays been? How are your family doing? I got your letter! Is Mike's fiancé really that bad? And while I love you for it, what are you doing here? I mean," she explained, when she saw Mel's look, "Your parents never let you out of their sight in the holidays! What happened?"

Lily's concerned face was the last thing she saw as she fainted from exhaustion and fatigue in the entrance to James Potter's house. She vaguely felt someone - Sirius - catch her as she fell, but she was too deeply asleep to recall being carried up to the room next to Lily's and placed very gently onto a bed.

She was so deeply asleep that she didn't even hear Sirius say, "She's been disowned."

* * *

**Oh poor Mel! I'm not sure that she was quite ready for a confrontation with Sirius, and in her state of mind she said things she probably shouldn't have... Next chapter there'll be more of an explanation as to why Mel won't 'do it' with Sirius, but I think from last chapter that most people should have figured it out already. Also, major anti-cliffhanger last chapter with the whole "James is missing" thing. I think that was explained in this chapter though. I'm sorry, but I think that Potter Mansion is fairly safe from Death Eaters and I imagine that Jake and Allison have lots of anti apparition wards and security spells on the house.**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE review!! does puppy eyes _damn!_ how come it works for Sirius and not for me?!**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	31. A Rough Day

Remus ran a hand through his unkempt hair and sighed loudly. He could see the healers nearby eyeing him tiredly and shaking their heads at each other. He knew why this was, too. He had been staying at the hospital ever since school had closed for the summer. That had been June, and it was now September. His parents had, of course, visited him and they had attempted to persuade him to come home. But he couldn't. Coming home would mean admitting defeat and abandoning Kendra and he couldn't do that to her - or more selfishly - himself.

The doctors had given her a slim chance of survival because she had been in a coma for so long, but he knew that he would stay by her side until… until it ended. Either she would wake up, or she wouldn't.

He would have cried, but he had used up all his tears months ago. Now he could just sigh, and wonder why the world was so unfair.

Remus didn't even know what she was to him anymore. Before she had fallen asleep, and into the coma, she had forgiven him and he had done the same for her, and she had become his girlfriend again. But would she still feel the same way about him when she woke up? If he had moved faster, if only he had realized she wasn't just asleep! Would things have turned out differently?

And of course his friends had come and visited, but they didn't agree with his idea of staying with Kendra, so they had gone home at the end of their visit. He had their latest owls and apparently Lily had only just found out about her friend's hospitalization, and the three of them - James, Sirius and herself - were planning on visiting St Mungo's tomorrow and 'dragging' him out of there. He wasn't looking forward to that - James and Sirius really didn't understand how he felt about Kendra. If they put themselves and their respective girlfriends in his situation, he was sure that they would change their minds entirely.

A sudden beeping on Kendra's monitor interrupted his thoughts, and his whole being came fully alive and awake when he saw her heart monitor, which had been steadily scrawling across the screen for months. It was now leaping all over the place, and the beeping was getting louder.

He leapt up and grabbed one of the healers that now surrounded her bed.

"What's going on?" he asked desperately, his eyes flashing as he demanded an answer.

The healers brushed him off and glared at him. "Leave this to the professionals, or I'll have to ask you to leave."

More healers were arriving, drawn like bees to honey at Kendra's bedside. She could be dying and he didn't know. He had _no idea_!

"No!" he roared angrily, pushing the healers aside, drawing on his inner wolf that came out once a month. "Something's happening to her and I want to know _why_!"

There were security guards hauling him to his feet and across the room. They were taking him outside, away from Kendra.

"KENDRA!" he yelled, struggling furiously. "No! KENDRA!"

And then he was outside, banned from the hospital for the rest of the week. Now he found he was able to cry, and he felt warm tears sliding down his cheeks as he crumpled up into a heap by the entrance to St Mungo's.

_What would my friends say if they could see me now?_

xXoXx

Lily entered the room next to hers, in which her best friend was being tended to. Mel was sleeping fitfully, obviously catching up on much needed rest, but this did not stop Sirius worrying about her. As much as he protested that he didn't care about her anymore, it was clear to both Lily and her boyfriend that he really did still love her. She wondered if Mel suspected this, because from what her friend had told her before the holidays, she had gotten over Sirius Black.

She walked over to Mel's bedside and sat down in the chair opposite Sirius.

"Rough day, huh?" he muttered, allowing his head to fall forward into his hands.

She chuckled quietly. "Yeah, James is really getting it in the neck from Jake."

Sirius snorted. "_Getting it in the neck?!_ You can hear them from up _here_, Evans."

"Lily," she reprimanded, but she smiled anyway. Sirius could make even a grumpy dragon smile, she mused.

And sure enough, when she listened hard enough she could just hear James yelling something about, "Not that big a deal… It wasn't dangerous…"

After James had gotten back into the house the night before after his little stroll in the garden, Jake had really started laying into him. Lily felt conflicted - on the one hand, Jake was so simply _right_, and on the other, James was her boyfriend - but she had stood firm and stuck by Jake when James had looked to her for help. As a result, he had been sour all morning and he had only come up to check on Mel once.

"Yeah, well, I'm never gonna get used to that," Sirius grumbled, but she could tell he was only teasing her. "You know," he mused, putting a finger on his chin as if in deep thought, "I think Evans suits you a whole lot more than Lily."

She pulled her wand out jokingly, and pointed it at him.

He laughed loudly. "Geez Ev- Lily!" he rectified, seeing her murderous expression.

"That's better," she said, stowing her wand away in her jeans pocket. "So I guess the whole Remus thing is postponed?"

Sirius jumped up so fast it looked as if he had just discovered he had been sitting on a pin. "Remus! St Mungo's! Oh sweet _Merlin_ - how could we forget?"

"You'd forgotten?"

"Oh _shit_," he moaned, "I can't believe it!" He laughed suddenly, but this was a different kind of laugh to the kind his earlier laughs had been. He sounded cynical and sarcastic, as if he was thinking something ironic. "I mean, here I am, caring for my ex-girlfriend and forgetting all about one of my best mates!"

"You don't have to do this," she reminded him. She pitied him intensely, but in a sad, twisted way she was glad it was him and not her that had to go through the emotional heartbreak of unrequited love. "She won't forgive you for it."

He stared at her, hard. "What are you saying?" he asked roughly, all traces of humour gone from his voice.

She scoffed. "Oh _come on_, Black! You can't possibly even _try_ to deny it. You still love her - it's obvious! I can see the way you look at her, heck, even _James_ can see it!"

He had stiffened noticeably during her speech. "So?"

"She's moved on, Sirius." She spoke more quietly now, urgently. "She doesn't want you any more because you broke her heart! So please, for her sake and yours, just get over her. Forget her!"

"I can't," he said quietly, intensely. His face was pale and she could tell he really meant what he said. "Believe me, I've tried. I've kissed other girls since we broke up, but when it came to sex… I just couldn't! Do you know why?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Every time I touched the girl, I thought of _her_. Can you even _imagine_ what that was like for me? Can you even comprehend it?"

"No, but-"

"THEN DON'T PRETEND YOU DO!" Sirius was well and truly worked up now, as he vented the feelings of frustration and loneliness he had been feeling ever since he had broken up with Mel. "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN _THING_ ABOUT ME, EVANS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE'S BEEN LIKE, OR HOW I FELT WHEN SHE THREW MY RING BACK IN MY FACE, AND YOU MOST _CERTAINLY_ DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND! Did you even know she refused to screw me? Did you know anything about her being disowned? She must've _hated_ her family, Evans, just like me! But in a whole six years she's never told you!"

Lily stared at him for a long moment. She could vaguely feel the tears slipping down her face, but her mind was lost to her thoughts. What Sirius had said was true and that was why it had hurt her so much. It was hard for her to admit it, but he was right.

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, but not before retorting angrily, "Well at least I know _why_ she won't screw you, Black!"

Dinner that night was a muted affair. James and Jake were glaring at each other steadfastly, and Lily and Sirius were doing the same. The tension in the room was stifling, and so Lily felt she had to say something.

"I made Head Girl," she finally said, allowing herself a small smile for this great achievement. She had thought perhaps Lisa Eddison, from Ravenclaw… or maybe Anne Goyle, the Slytherin…

But no, she had gotten her Hogwarts letter a few days prior to coming to the Potter Mansion, and there had been an extra badge, and an extra letter to read. She hadn't been that happy in a while, because of Chloe's death.

She glanced up to see James give Jake a smug look, and then her boyfriend spoke, joy lighting his surly features.

"Well done, Lils! Do you know who the Head Boy is?"

She heard Sirius give a snort from across the table, but she shook her head dumbly.

"Well, would you believe that I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you poor thing Prongs," Sirius interrupted, still scowling at Lily. "You'd have to be fucking _mental_ to want to spend a whole year in a dorm with Evans."

His words stung, but the implication behind them was clear: James was Head Boy. _James_ was her co-Head!

She let out a squeal and hugged him happily. "Wow, James! I'm so proud of you! This year's gonna _rock_!"

He smiled at her, "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

Sirius pretended he was going to be sick and made vomiting noises, but the girl he was trying to get to did not have to yell at him because her boyfriend and his best mate did it first.

"What the _fucking hell's_ your problem?" James hissed at his best friend dangerously. Sirius could see how angry James was, and so he tried to play it down.

"Prongs… I didn't mean it like _that_, it's just-"

"He can't listen!" Lily interjected furiously, her lips drawn together in a frown.

"You can't run my life!" Sirius retorted tempestuously, standing up from the table and facing her.

"Well _you_ JUST WON'T ACCEPT HELP FROM ANYONE!"

"MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, EVANS! I'VE MANAGED _JUST FINE_ ALL MY LIFE AND NOW _YOU_ COME ALONG AND YOU WANT TO CHANGE EVERYTHING!" Sirius shouted back, enraged. "Just _fuck off_ and do the world a favour, Evans!"

"_Scourgify!_ That'll teach you to badmouth _me_, Black! And if you ask _me_, your last name reflects your personality."

"_Impedimenta!_ Nobody _did_, Evans! Just face it - no one wants your help!"

And then they were duelling, hard and fast, while Jake, James and Allison looked on, astounded.

"_Stupefy!_ You'd be surprised, Black!"

Lily's stunning spell missed Sirius by an inch, and they continued their fight with renewed energy.

"_Avis!_ Well if you had helped the one person who needed it, Kendra wouldn't be lying in St Mungo's right now!"

"_Protego!_" James yelled, and immediately a large shield charm forced Sirius and Lily to stop their duel. The sudden quiet was unusual, and he found it unsettling.

"Now, what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Jake and Allison exchanged a look and both left the table.

"You three got yourselves into this mess, so I suggest you find your own way back out," Jake said ominously.

"Just don't break any of the furniture," Allison rectified.

The moment his aunt and uncle left, James leapt back into action.

"You two just started duelling, for Godric's sake! What are you, _five_?"

"And what about you today?" Sirius reminded him with more than a trace of ire in his voice. "You weren't exactly acting cordially to Jake, were you?"

"Pads, don't change the subject!" James exclaimed. "Why are you two fighting? Lily?"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business," she said in a strange, clipped tone that he didn't like one bit.

"Well, yeah, I am your boyfriend, and Sirius just happens to be my best mate," James replied sarcastically. "Oh sure, of course I don't have any right to demand to know why you're fighting, do I?"

"Stay out of this, James," Sirius warned. "This is between me and _her_."

"_Her_ has a name, you know," Lily said, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Yeah, and I'm not planning on using it," he replied, sneering at Lily.

"Grow _up_, Black! Why don't you just-"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" James cried loudly, and was surprised to find that Lily and Sirius had both stopped arguing and had turned to look at him expectantly.

"Sirius, maybe you should-"

Sirius scoffed. "I should've known you'd take _her_ side, Prongs. You're bloody whipped by her, is what you are."

"Look, mate, I'm not taking Lily's side! I don't even see why you would think that!"

"So you don't believe me?" Lily whispered, all the hurt she was feeling evident in her green eyes.

James sighed, futilely attempting to smooth down his unruly hair. "I don't know, Lil, I just don't know! You two are making it really hard for me, d'you realize that?"

Lily glared at him. "I can't _believe_ you!" she steamed, before running out of the room.

Sirius just stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. "Looks like you're in a bit of hot water there, Prongs."

James nodded curtly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Sirius offered, giving James a tiny smile.

And suddenly they flew into each other's arms. They both breathed a huge sigh of relief when they realized that they still had their best friends, and as they clapped each other on the back, they remembered what it was like to have a friend.

* * *

**Wow - I updated!! Finally! Well this was a fairly big chapter: first of all something's happened with Kendra, and now Lily's fighting with everyone!**

**Next chapter will involve Mel waking up, and yet more Remus/Kendra action...**

**So, till then,**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


	32. My Stud Muffin

On the Hogwarts Express, Lily had successfully avoided both James and Sirius until she realized that she had to meet James in the Heads compartment to introduce themselves to all the prefects.

"Damn it," she muttered as she stood outside the compartment door, about to go in. A voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, is the Mudblood Gryffindor our Head Girl this year?" Bellatrix Black drawled, her wand out already. Lily, taken by surprise, allowed the Slytherin girl to disarm her effectively. She was helpless.

No, she wasn't, she decided. She still had her voice, and she could use this to her advantage.

"You killed Chloe," she accused, knowing this would bring out a strong reaction in Bellatrix.

She was right; and as Bella faltered, she made a grab towards her wand. But behind Bellatrix was now Rodolphus Lestrange, and he sent her skidding backwards with a flick of his wand.

"No she didn't," he smirked, his wand out towards her too. "I did."

She was shocked. No, she was completely dumbstruck. She had only said that to Bellatrix to surprise her! She hadn't actually thought that one of them had killed her friend - she had assumed it had been someone older, someone out of school.

Suddenly, the two Slytherins wands flew out of their hands and into the Head Boy's outstretched hand from where he stood behind Lily.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for a deliberate provocation and attempted assault of the Head Girl," James said. "Now I suggest we head inside so that we can get on with the meeting."

Lily sighed with relief, "James! Thank God!"

In response, he tilted his head to one side and looked up at her through his lashes pleadingly. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive _me_," she replied, smiling. "I was wrong to get so mad with you and I shouldn't have made you choose between Sirius and I."

"Yeah, but I was in a bad mood anyway, flower."

She snorted. "Flower? _That's_ the best you could come up with?"

He chuckled lightly, fingering a strand of her golden red hair. "Uh-huh. And," he said, giving her a conspiratorial grin, "I kinda like it."

Lily blushed, "Me too."

He kissed her spontaneously, and when they pulled back she asked: "What was that for?"

"Well," he began, studying her complexion teasingly, "I didn't think it was possible for your cheeks to be the same colour as your hair."

"I should be really mad at you right now," she grumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

He smirked. "Let me guess. My charm and amazing looks are putting you off."

A slow smile worked its way across her lips. "Yes, actually."

Remus clearing his throat from behind them silenced the happy couple.

"If you two are nearly finished now, can we get on with the meeting?" But he was smiling as he held the hand of the girl standing next to him.

"Hey Moony, Kendra." James greeted the two Gryffindor prefects.

"KJ, if I could just say again-"

"You're glad to see me out of that coma," Kendra finished for her friend. "Yes Lily, I know. You've only said it, what, about a thousand times?"

They laughed, both secretly glad that Kendra was indeed conscious and alive.

"I think we all are," remarked Remus, before pecking his girlfriend on the lips.

James covered his eyes, "Moony! Please, I didn't need to see that!"

"You're hardly one to talk," Lily reminded him, and he looked down abashedly.

"Now, back to that meeting…" Kendra hinted, and they all went inside the Heads Compartment where all the other prefects were waiting and began the meeting.

xXoXx

Meanwhile, Sirius and Mel were sitting in a compartment with Peter, and Sirius and Peter were exchanging occasional remarks. Apart from those passing words, the compartment was silent. Lily had been right, thought Sirius bitterly, in saying that Mel wouldn't open up to him any more. She wouldn't talk to him and he'd had to find out what had happened to her from James, for Lily and himself were still not speaking to one another.

He was absolutely appalled with Mel's parents, and at himself for not realizing that she never talked about her home life with him. Most of all, he was going to miss her presence on the Quidditch field, and he cursed her parents for taking away her favourite thing to do. Sirius felt terrible for not picking her to be a Beater last year, more than ever now.

He felt that he should be the one to comfort her, because he'd been through the exact same ordeal as she had and he knew exactly how horrible it was to be cut off from your own family forever.

And most of all, he wanted her back. He wanted to hold her in his arms and stroke her dark hair. He wanted to slide his ring back onto her finger, and he wanted to see her smile, really smile, as if she was actually happy. It was hard for him to admit it, but he missed her.

"Wormtail," he said suddenly. "Have you ever really loved someone? Have you ever wanted them to take you back, really bad?"

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Mel was faster.

"Peter?" she asked sweetly, and he nodded to her to show that he was listening. "Have you ever thought that you were in love? Have you ever wanted to marry someone, but then realized that you weren't really in love at all?"

_Ouch…_ Sirius flinched, locking his eyes onto hers, forcing her to look up. "Have you ever been an idiot? Have you ever made the only girl you love hate you?"

Peter stood up and left, muttering something about 'getting changed,' but neither of them noticed.

"Have you ever been _raped_, Sirius?" Mel asked him scathingly. "And then been almost forced into sex by the one man you've ever wanted?"

He gasped. So _that_ was why she had never…

"Mel, I…" he started. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, but he was worried that she would push him away. He couldn't screw this up, he _couldn't_!

"I don't know what to say," he said quietly, watching her face for her reaction. He was shaking, terrified of ruining what little they had left between them. "If I had known, I would never have… called you all those names. I thought you didn't like me. I thought you didn't want me, like I wanted you. Hell, I'm so sorry. Looking back on it, I can see how scared you would've been. I thought you were playing with me, Mel, but you weren't. I wish I had never tried to force you into it, because it screwed everything up between us. I still love you, Lissa, but if you don't feel the same way, I'll… I'll understand," he finished, his face pale and raw with fear of rejection. This was it: do or die, make or break.

When she replied, she spoke slowly, but not calmly. "I… wish I had told you, because I see now that you'd have been much more supportive than I had thought you would be. I thought you would hate me, or even worse, not believe me. That's what my parents did. I was nine, and my uncle touched me in my bedroom. He took away my virginity. I thought that in not telling you, I was saving myself and our relationship. But I was wrong."

"Who else knows?" he asked softly. Her explanation had solved a lot of mysteries that had surrounded her for the whole course of their relationship.

"Lily and Kendra. I had nightmares for ages, and I had to tell them when I came to Hogwarts. Sirius?" She asked slowly.

"Mhmm?"

"Could we try again? I mean as friends."

He was only mildly disappointed. It was still brilliant that they were going to be friends again, just… he wanted more.

"Yes," he answered, "I would love that."

But there was something he would love more…

"Me too," he heard her reply, but he doubted they were thinking of the same thing.

"Hey, Lissa… if you ever want to talk about it - the whole getting disowned thing - I'm here. I've been through exactly what you've just had to experience and I know that it isn't pretty. I know what it's like to hate your parents and I know perfectly well what it's like to leave your family. So if you want to talk… you can talk to me." His offer was sincere: he knew it would help both of them to talk over their family issues together.

"I just might take you up on that sometime," she responded, smiling at him. He loved being the one to make her smile.

"So no Quidditch," he mused, shooting her a sympathetic look. "That's gotta be hard."

She raised her eyebrows. "Someone's been talking to James…"

Sirius blushed slightly. "Well since _you_ wouldn't tell me, and Lily and I aren't exactly talking, I had to go see Prongs! Really," he said in a more serious tone, "How are you gonna deal?"

"They've kicked me out, and I come of age this year anyway, so I think I'm going to try out," she said thoughtfully.

"I don't see why not," he said, "You'll definitely get in."

She frowned. "I didn't last year."

"You and I both know that was a mistake," he scoffed. "You're a fucking awesome beater, Lissa."

"That's not what you said last year," she reminded him again. This annoyed him - she seemed determined to dwell in the past.

"I screwed that up too," he said with a heavy sigh. "I seem to screw up a lot of things, don't I?"

She nodded wordlessly. The compartment was once again quiet for a while. Then Sirius spoke.

"Lissa?"

She sat up. "I'm listening, Sirius."

"Are you with anyone?" He asked curiously. He wanted to know whether she had gotten over him completely.

"Do you seriously expect me to tell you, Sirius?" She laughed, "And have the Marauders bashing the poor guy's brains out! No, I'm not."

"Aw, we wouldn't sink _that_ low!" He protested, but he was laughing too.

"You know what'd be an awesome nickname for you?" She asked, still laughing.

"What?"

Mel smirked at him. "Stud muffin."

Sirius choked, and she had to pat him on the back to stop him coughing.

"Okay then…sweetie pie," he managed to say when he had his breath back.

"Right, Casanova," she countered, now sitting next to him.

He glared at her. "Baby cakes."

"My ickle Shnookums," she cooed, patting him on the head.

"Shut up, Chubby cheeks," he growled.

"Widdle widdle snuffles!"

"Cherry blossom!"

Peter opened the compartment door to see the two of them shouting out cute boyfriend and girlfriend endearments at each other, and he blanched. Half an hour ago, they hadn't even been speaking to each other, and now they were laughing and joking together! How had that happened?

He had always had a bit of a thing for Mel, and he had hoped that with Sirius out of the picture, that maybe he might've had a shot… but he could see now that Sirius was in no way going to give her up.

"I'm not even going to ask," he announced dryly, looking pointedly at the pair of them.

"Oh hey Pete!" Sirius said, then resumed his previous conversation, if one could call it that. "Jelly bean!"

"Pickle pie!"

"Snickerdoodle! Hah! Take that, Lissa!"

"That's the best you can do? Come on, stud muffin, how about this one? Cuddle Bunny!"

"Is that all you've got… Heffalump!"

"You know how to flatter a girl, snuffles! What about kissy wissy?"

"You're losing your touch, _love bug_!"

"Ooh you wish, my little roly poly pixie!"

"Please! You're doing my head in!" Peter shouted, clutching at his head.

"Pudding pop!"

"Sexy pumpkin!"

"Why thank you," said Sirius, smirking.

"I win!" Mel yelled, doing a little victory dance in the confined space of the train compartment. "You lose, snuffles! Shame! Sucky stud muffin… you're going _down_!"

Sirius grinned at her infuriatingly. "You know, that last line could be taken really badly…"

"Mind out of the gutter, stud muffin," she reprimanded, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't it weird?" he wondered, "This is just like it used to be, back before we broke up."

Mel looked down, her smile gone. He knew he had said the wrong thing and pushed her too far, once again. "Must you?" she asked softly. "We mucked that up pretty badly, but I think we can make this friends thing work if we both try."

"If we both try, Lissa, we can do any-bloody-thing we want," he murmured, and only barely did he fight off the urge to grab her and snog her senseless right then and there.

She looked at him strangely, before speaking: "Wow. So this is our last year at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah," he echoed, having just realized it himself. "Wow."

"Hey, what are you guys gonna do when we leave?" Peter asked them curiously.

Sirius nodded towards Melissa. "Ladies first, Lissa?"

"Well, I'd love to play Quidditch professionally," she said, her face lighting up as she spoke. "But if that didn't work out, I think, erm, it would be cool to work at the Ministry. And I wouldn't need many qualifications to be a secretary or anything."

Sirius looked shocked. "What?! Mel, you're smart enough to _at least_ pass all your NEWTS - you'll be fine!"

She shrugged, looking away. "What about you, Sirius?"

"Auror," he replied firmly. "Definitely."

Mel's heart thumped uncomfortably; she didn't like that idea. "But won't that be dangerous?"

"Yeah, I guess it will. But I really can't think of anything more interesting or fun to do," he replied. "Peter?"

"I… I don't really know, guys," Peter stuttered. It was true. He had never really thought about what he would do with his future, but he supposed he would do whatever the other Marauders were doing.

His thoughts stopped abruptly as he heard Melissa scream.

"Oh! Hey, it's gonna be so weird without Lily in the dorm!"

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, it'll be quiet without Prongs."

"Uh-huh," Peter agreed, only half-listening to their conversation now.

"Snuffles?"

"Yes, Lissa?" Sirius replied. He decided he rather liked her odd nicknames for him.

"Would you mind? If I did go with someone, I mean."

He felt something heavy compressing his chest and forcing him to breathe heavily. He was unsure why, surely it wasn't that big a deal that she wanted to hook up with other blokes?

"I, um, well… I guess I- don't really care," he managed. "We're not… _you know_, anymore anyway."

"Yeah," she said sadly - or was it just his imagination? "I know."

"We keep getting back to that, don't we?" He asked cynically.

"You were the one that said it."

"But you brought it up in the first place."

She sighed. "You know, I sorta wish it hadn't happened. We were good together, hmm?"

Sirius bit his lip and felt it begin to bleed. She gasped and leant forward instinctively, forgetting about their situation entirely. She couldn't stop until it was too late, and she pressed her finger to his lips and wiped the blood off.

But if anything surprised them, it was the way he reacted. Sirius grabbed her hand and used it to pull her towards him. He could stand it no longer. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers.

He felt her mutter something into his lips, and her hands pushed them apart. He looked down at them - two perfect hands - sitting on his shirt. She seemed to realize, and she took them away, refusing to look at him.

"What was that?" he asked roughly, feeling the bitter taint of rejection in his mouth.

She looked down, embarrassed, and did not speak.

"You can't do this, Lissa," he said. "You're breaking my heart."

She looked surprised. "_You_ kissed me!"

"You were the one with your finger on my lips - don't deny it."

"No, I don't deny that," she replied. "But we're better off apart, we always argued when we were together."

"We're arguing now!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are we?"

"Aren't we?" He asked, matching her stare.

"Do you call _this_ an argument, snuffles?" she asked softly, staring intensely at him. "But there's no violence, or name-calling."

"Yet," he said, looking sulkily at her.

"Aw, you know I'm right, really."

Peter snorted; they both looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, it's just… for exes you two do a lot of flirting with each other." He said, blushing.

Mel and Sirius looked at each other.

"Was that flirting?" Mel whispered, and suddenly their lips were locked, moving as one. She could feel his hands moving around her waist, and everything in her life was alright again. She heard him moan softly, and exulted that she could bring out this response in him.

They vaguely heard the door to their compartment open and then close as Peter left, disgusted at their 'shamelessness' and slightly jealous of his fellow Marauder.

She let it continue on for a while before she stopped him.

"Not here, snuffles."

Sirius whined in disappointment - he was well and truly aroused now, and he wanted her more than ever. "Huh? Why not, love?"

"A train compartment, Sirius? How unromantic can we get?" she wondered. "Sorry, stud muffin, but I want our first time to be somewhere special, not just at the first opportunity we get."

He snorted, but let it go. "So what does this make us, Lissa?"

"Well, if you'll have me… the prospect of being your wife doesn't look so bad right now," she answered honestly, kissing him.

In response, he swiftly pulled out the little box from his robes pocket and slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Wow! So Sirius and Mel are back together!! And they're engaged AGAIN. Yay!**

**And yes, Kendra has finally recovered and hopefully will be a lot more positive in the future (ie, not depressed.) Next chapter should have some more Remus/Kendra action which I'm sure lots of you have been missing!**

**Please, please review! I won't update until I get me some reviews! Yes, I know. I am a sulky child. But you all love me anyways...**

**xx**

**Baby seal**


End file.
